Bricks in the wall
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Hogwarts 1975: Wer von frühester Jugend an gelehrt wurde, das Missfallen seiner Gruppe als das schlimmste Unglück zu fürchten, der wird eher auf dem Schlachtfeld eines Krieges fallen von dem er nichts versteht, als die Verachtung von Narren zu ertragen
1. Prolog

**Vorwort**

**Art**: Mehrteiler

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Drama, Romance, Friendship

P**rotagonisten / Handlungsträger**: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Francis Avery, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy

**Auftretende Nebenfiguren**: Die Rumtreiber; Wilkes, Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Abraxas Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, der dunkle Lord

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Rating**: Ab 16 Jahren

W**arnung**: Mobbing, Gewalt, Angst, Charakterstudie

**Disclaimer**: Diese Fanfiction basiert auf Charakteren, Situationen und Orte, welche geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sind. Die Rechte befinden sich im Besitz von Joanne K. Rowling und ihren Herausgebern, einschließlich, jedoch nicht beschränkt auf, u. a. Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, dem Carlsen Verlag und Warner Bros. Inc. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Werken und Publikationen, ob Original oder Fanwork, sind, außer es ist ausdrücklich am Ende des jeweiligen Kapitels erwähnt, nicht beabsichtig.  
Die Rechte der Zitate am Anfang der Kapitel liegen bei den jeweiligen Verfassern der dort aufgeführten Quellen.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte

**A/N**: CANON! Die Geschichte des Prinzen, kein Happy End. Außerdem ein Versuch, Schwarz und Weiß zu Grau zu weben.

**Bricks in the wall**  
~ Lucindana Sakurazukamori ~

0-0

W_er von frühester Jugend an gelehrt wurde, das Missfallen seiner Gruppe als das schlimmste Unglück zu fürchten, der wird eher auf dem Schlachtfeld eines Krieges fallen, von dem er nichts versteht, als die Verachtung von Narren zu ertragen._

(Bertrand Russell)

0-0

**Eröffnung**

0-0

_We don't need your education_  
_We don't need your control_  
_The darks are handsome in the classroom_  
_But the teachers left their kids alone_

(sehr frei nach Pink Floyd, "another brick in the wall part II")

0-0

**Prolog**  
**In Slytherin**

0-0

S_ein Blick ist vom Vorrübergehn der Stäbe_  
_So müd geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält._  
_Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe_  
_Und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt_

(Rainer Maria Rilke)

0-0

In Slytherin gab es keine Fenster. Das Licht spendeten die zahlreichen Fackeln entlang der Gänge, die prasselnden Feuer der Kamine und die Kerzen in den großen und kleinen Leuchtern, die auf den Tischen, in den Ecken und auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Klares, helles Tageslicht gab es nicht. Nichts war klar und rein, scharf und greifbar; die dunkle Seite der Schatten war allgegenwärtig. Die Flammen tauchten alles in flackerndes, sich ständig wandelndes, schlängelndes Zwielicht. Konturen verwischten, Dinge und Menschen zeigten ihr immer nur zur Hälfte ihr wahres Gesicht. Licht und Schatten, Hell und Dunkel, tanzten hier einen ewigen Tanz, umkreisten sich lauernd, ohne das eine der beiden Seiten jemals gewann.

Einige der neuen Schüler litten zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit unter Kopfschmerzen und brennenden Augen, doch sehr schnell gewöhnten sie sich an die immer währende Anwesenheit der tiefen Schatten und das nur flüchtige Zwielicht im Feuerschein der Kamine und Fackeln, gewöhnten sich an die rasche Umstellung von hell zu dunkel innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Eine Fähigkeit, die sich auch in ihren Handlungen niederschlug.

Während die Räume Gryffindors und Ravenclaws sich in die Höhe schraubten und die der Hufflepuffs in die bequeme Breite strebten, zogen sich die Kerker Slytherins in die Länge. Gewundene Gänge aus kaltem Stein, durchzogen von blankem, ursprünglichen Fels, beherrschten das Bild. Die Räume lagen tief unten in den Kerkern der Schule. Sie begannen am äußersten, tiefsten Winkel des Schlosses und erstreckten sich bis weit unter die kalte, spiegelnde Fläche des schwarzen Sees. Die Decken waren niedrig und gewölbt, größere Schüler konnten sie mühelos mit den Fingerspitzen berühren. Alles wirkte gedrungen, geduckt, lauernd, wachsam. Jederzeit schienen selbst die Räume bereit zu Angriff oder Verteidigung, Hinterhalt oder Flucht.

In Slytherin gab es keine Fenster, obwohl die Rahmen dafür durchaus vorhanden waren. Die Schlangen ersetzten die Fenster. Es war als bestünde die Welt einzig und allein aus ihrem Anblick, als gäbe es nichts zu sehen, außer ihrem satten Grün und dem glänzenden Silber. Schlangen wanden sich zu hunderten auf Wandbehängen, Teppichen, Bettlaken, Lampenschirmen und sogar Teetassen, Duschkabinen und Klobrillen. Sie ringelten und räkelten sich auf den schweren, teuren Stoffen, überall und an allen Orten. Lange Körper in mattem Grün wanden sich auf kaltem Silber, flankiert von ihren glatten, silbrig glänzenden Schwestern auf ihrem Lager aus matter Jade.

Vor der Zeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes hatte man die Wahl, danach gab es nur noch die Schlange. Denn wen der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schickte, der kam nicht in irgendein Haus; er kam indas Haus. In Slytherin zählte nur Slytherin, nichts sonst. Man arbeitete, lernte und lebte für Slytherin.

Der Hut hatte Severus nach Slytherin gewählt und nichts in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte ihn mehr mit Stolz erfüllt und ihn zugleich mehr geängstigt als diese Entscheidung an jenem Abend des ersten Septembers vor fünf Jahren. Seine Mutter war in Slytherin gewesen, sie war es auch, die sich gewünscht hatte, er könne in Hogwarts ihr altes Haus besuchen. Doch sein Vater war ein Muggel und das machte die Sache kompliziert. Muggelgeborene kamen nicht nach Slytherin und Halbblüter wie Severus auch nur in sehr seltenen Fällen. Wenn sie es aber tatsächlich schafften, dann hatten sie traditionell keinen guten Stand. Seine Mutter freilich hatte sich fast überschlagen vor Stolz und Freude als er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, das grün-silberne Abzeichen tragen zu dürfen.

Wer nach Slytherin kam kannte die drei wichtigsten Regeln, ob von den Eltern oder den Geschwistern oder aus Erzählungen der restlichen Verwandtschaft. Viele Familien blickten auf Generationen in den schwarzen Umhängen zurück, deren Brust das Lieblingstier Salazars zierte. Ein paar Schüler wurden jedes Jahr von ihren Familien auch einfach ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Diese und die übrigen lernten die Regeln ziemlich schnell. Sie waren so einfach wie erbarmungslos.

Die erste und wichtigste Regel ließ sich mühelos mit einem Wort beschreiben: Loyalität. Verrate nie die Leute aus deinem Haus. Niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen. In der Öffentlichkeit, also vor den anderen Häusern oder den Lehrern stand ein Slytherin immer auf der Seite seines Hauses und den Mitgliedern seines Hauses. Dabei war es egal, ob der oder die Betreffende im Recht war, oder nicht. Egal, ob die persönliche Meinung mit dem- oder derjenigen übereinstimmte oder nicht. Tat sie es nicht, hatte der Slytherin die Pflicht so lange darüber nachzudenken bis sie es tat.

Für die zweite Regel benötigte man zwar mehr Worte, dafür war sie aber genau so einfach wie Regel Nummer eins. Was in den Kerkern passiert, bleibt in den Kerkern. Die Slytherins regelten ihre Probleme untereinander, ohne jegliche Einmischung von außerhalb. Das bezog sich auch auf den Hauslehrer. Wichtiger war vor allem, das nichts, absolut nichts von den eigentlichen Abläufen und Geschehnissen innerhalb des Hauses nach außen drang.

Genau wie sein Blut gehörte Severus von Anfang an irgendwie nur halb dazu. Er zeigte große Loyalität, aber seine Mitschüler ließen ihn regelmäßig im Stich und bei den Gryffindors ins offene Messer laufen. Die Probleme mit ihm regelte man zwar diskret, jedoch mit durchschlagender Härte und gängelnder Gewissenhaftigkeit. Trotzdem dachte er nicht im Traum daran, sich zu beschweren, denn zumindest wurde er nun geduldet.

Dann gab es noch eine Regel, die dritte nämlich, deren beißender Sarkasmus einem jeden Tag schallend ins Gesicht lachte. Eine Regel, die in nur zwei Worten Hoffnung und Verzweiflung auf grausamste Art und Weise miteinander verband. Die letzte Regel, die zwar jeder kannte, die jedoch niemals, von niemandem laut ausgesprochen wurde. Diese dritte Regel wurde natürlich auch im Bezug auf Severus eingehalten, weil es eben die dritte Regel war. Ihr Bruch brachte in jedem Fall mehr Schaden als Nutzen.

Selbstverständlich hatte Severus Snape über seine Herkunft geschwiegen, so lange es eben möglich war. Doch in einer Welt, in welcher der persönliche Erfolg größtenteils davon abhing, welche Namen man im Stammbaum trug, ging das nicht lange gut. Das erste halbe Jahr war ein einziger Albtraum gewesen. Mittlerweile war er in seinem fünften Jahr und wurde mehr oder minder geduldet. Seine Rettung trug den Namen Lucius Malfoy. Der damalige Vertrauensschüler hatte ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen, nachdem Severus einem seiner Freunde einen höchst prekären, schwarzmagischen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte, den er unter keinen Umständen in Hogwarts hätte erlernt haben können.

Lucius war zudem der einzige Mensch, dem es gelungen war, Evan Rosier an die kurze Leine zu legen. Severus wusste nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte, er hatte jedoch auch nicht vor, jemals danach zu fragen. An die Spitze des Schlangenkopfes würde Severus es zweifelsohne nie schaffen, doch er konnte sich ganz gut an einem der vorderen Glieder festhalten.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und schon jetzt drang auch außerhalb des Schlosses und der Kerker kaum Licht durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Im Zwielicht des nur noch schwach glimmenden Kaminfeuers suchte Severus nach seinen Utensilien für den Zaubertrankunterricht. Ratlos blickte er auf das Chaos auf seinem Bett.

So wie es aussah, hatte sich besagter Evan Rosier mal wieder an seinen Socken bedient und auf der Suche nach eben jenen fast seine komplette Garderobe, sowie den Inhalt seines Koffers und seines Nachttisches auf dem Bett verteilt. In den Bergen aus Kleidungstücken, Pergamenten, Federn und Büchern ein paar Bündel Kräuter und kleine Phiolen mit Essenzen zu finden, stellte sich als Unmöglich heraus, vor allem unter dem Zeitdruck, unter welchem Severus stand. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte von den Sachen zusammen, die er heute unbedingt hätte in den Unterricht hätte mitbringen müssen, geschweige denn sein Buch dabei, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

In diesem herrschte das übliche Gezischel und Gesumme der restlichen Schülerschaft. Die Slytherins hatte sich, streng nach Jahrgängen getrennt, zu verschiedenen Gruppen zusammengerottet. Auf den Sesseln direkt am Feuer, den besten und begehrtesten Plätzen, saßen die Siebtklässler. Der beißende, zischende, lauernde Kopf der Schlange.

In den hinteren Ecken, möglichst tief in den Schatten verborgen, hockten die Erstklässler und bildeten einen einzigen dicht zusammengedrängten Haufen. Der zitternde, nervös zuckende, bebende Schwanz der Schlange.

Die Grüppchen dazwischen gehörten zum allgemeinen Rumpf. Auch hier wand und bog sich die breite Masse, mal stand die eine Gruppe über der anderen, mal rieben sich zwei Elemente aneinander, doch im großen und Ganzen blieb es eine einzige, verschworene, reibungslos funktionierende Gemeinschaft.

Ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu werden, das war es, was Eileen Prince sich für ihren einzigen Sohn gewünscht hatte. Severus hatte es geschafft. Der Hut hatte ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt, wenige Sekunden nachdem er ihn auf seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte. Vor gut zwei Monaten hatte nun sein fünftes Jahr im Haus der Schlange begonnen. Er war ein Teil von ihr geworden, trug das silbergrüne Abzeichen mit Stolz auf der Brust, bedankte sich jeden Abend in seinem Bett, wenn er endlich seine Ruhe hatte, im Stillen dafür, dass ihm diese Ehre zuteil geworden war.

Er hasste es.

Severus erblickte den Rest seines Schlafsaals, seiner Gruppe, vor dem Ausgang. Der große Benjamin Mulciber bemerkte ihn zuerst. Er nickte leicht, worauf sich die anderen herumdrehten. Francis Avery wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder ab als er sah, um wen es sich handelte. Nur Edwin Jugson und Jonathan Wilkes lächelten und winkten ihm zu. Neben ihnen stand Evan Rosier, in der Hand hielt er Severus Buch. Für Außenstehende mochte es den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatten. Ohne zu zögern schloss Severus sich der kleinen Gruppe an und ließ sich wenig später zusammen mit den anderen zu den Kerkern in den Unterricht treiben.


	2. Alles Beim Alten

**Alles beim Alten**

_Entschuldigungen sind immer mit Unwahrheiten gemischt._

(Aus dem Arabischen)

* * *

Severus Snape beugte sich so tief über den dampfenden Kessel, dass seine Nase fast die Oberfläche der darin brodelnden Flüssigkeit berührte. Deren fahles Dunkelblau verwandelte sich gerade in ein sattes Violett. Genau wie es sein sollte. Zufrieden richtete er sich auf und griff nach der kleinen Kristallphiole, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch schon bereit lag. Vorsichtig füllte er eine Probe des fertigen Trankes ab und verkorkte diese sorgfältig. Noch eine Minute bis zum Ende der Stunde, wie er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte. Perfekt.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er sein Umfeld. Von der schieren Verzweiflung, über unterdrückten Triumph, bis hin zu kapitulierender Resignation war jegliche emotionale Regung in der Mimik und der Körperhaltung seiner Mitschüler zu erkennen. Zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors bestand in diesem Punkt ausnahmsweise keinerlei Unterschied.

Professor Slughorn erhob sich gemächlich aus seinem Sessel hinter dem Pult und begann seinen Rundgang durch die Reihen. Er nahm Severus' Probe entgegen. Ohne einen Blick darauf geworfen zu haben, zwinkerte der Professor ihm anerkennend zu. Der Slytherin hatte Mühe sich zurück zu halten und nicht hier und jetzt einfach sein Ohnegleichen einzufordern. Etwas weniger begeistert setzte der beleibte Lehrer seinen Weg fort. Gegenüber tat James Potter so, welcher die Szene offenbar beobachtet hatte, als müsse er sich in seinen Kessel übergeben. Peter Pettigrews schrilles Lachen hallte an den Wänden wider. Der Trank des kleinen Gryffindors leuchtete in strahlendem Neongelb.

Severus beachtete die beiden nicht, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu, welches ihn breit angrinste. Sie stand zwei Kessel von den Idioten entfernt und als er fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, formte sie mit ihrem Daumen und ihrem Zeigefinger einen Kreis. Alles bestens, sollte das heißen. Severus grinste zurück.

Es war alles wie immer, alles beim Alten. Doch je länger er mit Lily schäkerte, desto deutlicher spürte er, wie das schlechte Gewissen an seinen Eingeweiden zu nagen begann. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab.

"Die Zeit ist um, meine Herrschaften", schallte Professor Slughorns Stimme durch die Kerker. "Einkorken und Abgeben. Pettigrew, Sie nicht, ich fürchte, Ihr Gebräu sieht mir ein wenig ätzend aus", fügte er hinzu. Hinter Severus ertönten mehrere boshafte Lacher. Drüben auf Seiten der Gryffindors funkelten James Potter und Sirius Black ihren Lehrer wütend an. Sie wagten jedoch nicht etwas zu sagen, wie Severus abfällig feststellte.

Die Luft summte von den Stimmen der Schüler, die nun ihre Sachen packten. Kaum hatten alle ihre Proben abgegeben strömten sie zur Tür hinaus. Die nun folgenden Gesprächsfetzen hatten die Wände der Kerker bestimmt schon abertausende Male vernommen und sie würden sie in der Zukunft mindestens genauso oft wieder hören.

"Das war unfair. Er hat uns letzte Stunde überhaupt keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass er uns diesen Trank heute brauen lässt."

"Ich hab mir das ja zum Glück kurz vor der Stunde noch einmal durchgelesen."

"Dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass wir bei Binns heute einen Test schreiben."

"Was gibt es heute zu essen? Hoffentlich etwas Ungesundes, ich muss meinen Frust loswerden."

"Also das Annehmbar kann ich dieses Halbjahr knicken."

"Florfliegen? Wieso Florfliegen? Welche Florfliegen?"

Severus grinste still in sich hinein. Es war eben alles beim Alten. Er ließ sich mit dem Einpacken seiner Sachen Zeit. Als er kurz den Kopf hob, sah er, wie Lily versuchte sich gegen den Strom der anderen Schüler zu ihm durchzukämpfen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, wie sie bald einsehen musste.

Severus signalisierte Lily gerade, dass er auf sie warten würde, als sich plötzlich etwas Scharfkantiges mit großer Wucht in seinen Rücken bohrte. Wütend fuhr er herum, um den Übeltäter zusammenzustauchen, hielt jedoch augenblicklich inne. Vor ihm stand Marmaduke Mulciber, ebenfalls im fünften Jahr in Slytherin. Er lächelte Severus entschuldigend an. Mulciber war ein Stückchen größer als er selbst, ungefähr viermal so breit, hatte schlammbraune Haare und dunkle, kleine Augen.

"'tschuldige, Sev. Hab dich nicht gesehen. Hab ich dich etwa getroffen?", brummte Mulciber mit seinem für sein Alter bereits sehr tiefen Bass und fixierte ihn mit seinem starrenden Blick. Die Frage war blanker Hohn. In der Hand hielt er eine Ledertasche, die bis an den Rand mit Büchern gefüllt war. Sie schwankte durch den Schlag noch immer heftig hin und her.

Severus stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Der Stoß hatte ihn gegen den Tisch geschleudert, dessen Kante sich schmerzhaft in seinen Unterleib bohrte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nach Luft schnappte wäre Indiz genug dafür, dass Mulciber ihn sehr wohl getroffen hatte und wohl mehr als nur unabsichtlich. Nichtsdestotrotz biss Severus die Zähne zusammen. "Nein, nichts passiert", presste er heiser hervor und erwiderte das Lächeln, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Sein Mitschüler starrte ihn weiter an, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. "Gut", sagte er schließlich, seltsam gedehnt. Es hörte sich an, als würde er seinen Hund für ein besonders gelungenes Kunststück loben. In seinen Augen lag plötzlich etwas Warnendes und es schien, als flackere sein Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Lily hinüber. Dann ging er. Severus suchte weiter seine Sachen zusammen.

'_Alles beim Alten_', dachte er bitter.

Lily war von einigen ihrer Mitschüler in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt worden, so dass sie den Vorfall nicht mitbekommen hatte. Nachdem sie endlich zu Severus hinüber gegangen war, eröffnete sie dementsprechend unbefangen das Gespräch: "Bleibt es bei heute Abend? Ich habe bereits mit Professor Slughorn alles abgesprochen, wir dürfen die Kerker benutzen. Stell dir vor, er gibt uns sogar die Schlüssel für die Kammer, in der seine privaten Vorräte stehen. Severus?" Lily stand nun direkt vor seinem Tisch.

Severus sah kaum auf. "Schön", erwiderte er nur kurz angebunden und tauchte für einen Moment vollends unter dem Tisch ab, da ein paar Sachen auf den Boden geschleudert worden waren. Nach kurzer Prüfung der verstreuten Kräuterblätter, Pulverhäufchen und zerbrochenen Phiolen entschied er, dass diese nicht mehr zu verwenden waren. Sollten sich die Hauselfen um diese Sauerei kümmern. Er stand wieder auf und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Vorratsschränken machen, als er Lily bemerkte. Die Hexe stand noch immer direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

Möglichst beiläufig sagte er: "Hör zu, Lily." Er holte innerlich tief Luft und wappnete sich für das unvermeidliche Donnerwetter. "Ich kann heute Abend leider nicht."

Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen blieb der Zornesausbruch vorläufig aus. Seine Freundin Lily schien so etwas erwartet zu haben. Offenbar jedoch hatte sie die leise Hoffnung gehegt, Unrecht zu haben. Severus konnte deutlich die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören. Das traf ihn noch mehr, als wenn sie ihn angeschrien hätte. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", fragte sie nur leise, als wolle sie ihm eine Gelegenheit geben, das Gesagte zurückzunehmen. Sie gab ihm noch eine letzte Chance.

Er nahm sie nicht wahr. "Tut mir leid", war alles, was er ihr entgegen brachte. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Es spielte dabei auch überhaupt keine Rolle, dass er es wirklich so meinte.

"Tut mir leid? Es tut dir leid?", wiederholte Lily jetzt ungläubig. "Severus, diesen Termin hatten wir doch schon vor Wochen abgemacht. Ich hab in der Winkelgasse extra die neuen Bücher besorgt und mir für die anderen eine Genehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung geben lassen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ich Slughorn und McGonagall bearbeiten musste, damit sie uns diesen Trank hier brauen lassen? Wie lange ich gebraucht habe, bis ich diesem zwielichtigen Kerl in der Nocturngasse die Zutaten abgeschwatzt hatte? In der _Nocturngasse_, ich wäre dort fast gestorben vor Angst." Lily hatte die Hände in die Seite gestemmt.

"Wir hatten ja auch abgemacht, dass wir dort zusammen hingehen", entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll und entschuldigend zugleich. Die Vorstellung, dass Lily allein in dieser Gegend gewesen war, in der es von schwarzen Zauberern und Muggelhassern nur so wimmelte, bereitete ihm jetzt noch Magenschmerzen. Auch weil es zum großen Teil seine Schuld war, da er diese Verabredung ebenfalls hatte absagen müssen. Severus hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lily ihre damals ausgesprochene Drohung tatsächlich wahr machen und wirklich allein in die Nocturngasse gehen würde.

Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr ihr dieser Trank am Herzen lag, weit mehr als ihm. Das nagende Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden wurde stärker. Fast drehte er sich zu ihr herum. Fast sagte er ihr, dass es heute Abend doch klappen würde, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht im Stich lassen würde. Sagte ihr, dass ihm ihre gemeinsame Zeit auch wichtig war und dass er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber natürlich halten würde.

Vor die Gefühle der Schuld und des Bedauerns baute der Trotz eine schützende Mauer. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für ihn an diesem Abend auf dem Spiel stand. Außerdem hatten sie schließlich noch das ganze verdammte Jahr Zeit, an diesem Trank herumzuexperimentieren, der ohnehin in die Hose gehen würde. Und sie hätte ja auch nicht allein in die Nocturngasse gehen müssen.

"Außerdem liebt Slughorn dich und McGonagall auch, also übertreib nicht", sagte Severus deshalb bestimmt und ging an ihr vorbei hinüber zu den Vorratsschränken. "Wir verschieben es eben auf nächste Woche", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

"Wir können es nicht verschieben, sonst stimmt unsere Planung nicht mehr. Wenn wir jetzt nicht anfangen, müssen wir bis nächstes Jahr warten. Es ist bald Weihnachten, schon vergessen? Oder willst du in unserem Wohnzimmer anfangen zu brauen, oder in eurem, vor deinem Dad? Abgesehen davon wäre der Zyklus des Mondes momentan einfach perfekt, das weißt du doch. Dann macht es auch nichts, wenn wir alles über die Ferien ruhen lassen. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen. Severus, sag das du heute Abend hier bist! Sag es, oder ich werde …", sie brach ab. Lily wusste, dass Vorwürfe, Drohungen und Wutausbrüche bei Severus noch nie etwas bewirkt hatten. Je mehr man ihn bedrängte, desto mehr schaltete er auf stur.

"Was ist in letzter Zeit eigentlich los mit dir?", fügte sie daher wieder leiser hinzu. Er konnte hören, dass sie ihre eigene Tasche vor sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

"Was soll sein? Ich habe heute Abend eben keine Zeit. Mir ist einfach etwas anderes dazwischen gekommen, okay? Verdammt, Lily, nun mach doch kein Drama daraus", seufzte Severus, während er scheinbar wahllos Zutaten aus den Schränken klaubte. So gelassen er tat, so sehr zitterten dabei seine Hände. Zweimal glitten ihm die kleinen Phiolen aus der Hand. Zum Glück hatte er seine Tasche offen zwischen seine Füße gestellt, sodass sie weich landeten.

Lily antwortete ihm nicht. Sie wartete. Minutenlang sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Severus hatte eigentlich schon alles, was er brauchte, aus den Schränken geholt. Trotzdem drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern schob sinnlos Sachen hin und her, räumte Dinge aus und um oder schichtete sie neu aufeinander.

Am Ende war es doch Lily, die das Schweigen brach. "Hat es was mit mir zu tun?" Die unvermeidliche Frage. Severus stöhnte genervt auf. Er schloss die Türen des Schrankes nun doch, lehnte sich für eine Handvoll Herzschläge dagegen, um sich zu sammeln und kam dann langsam zu Lily zurück.

"Nein! Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass sich alles immer … Nein, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Überhaupt nichts. Ich kann heute nicht. Ende, aus, basta. Kann ich jetzt mal an den Kessel?" Dieser war umgekippt, doch zum Glück war keine Beule oder Ähnliches zu entdecken. Wenigstens etwas war also gut gegangen.

"Warum kannst du heute Abend nicht?" Sie fragte sehr ruhig, sehr schlicht, ohne erkennbare Intention oder Emotion dahinter.

Severus zögerte. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Freundin die Antwort nicht gut aufnehmen würde. "Evan Rosier hat heute Geburtstag und er hat mich eingeladen, heute Abend mit ihm und ein paar anderen zu feiern", sagte er langsam.

"Moment!" Lily schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Rosier? Sagtest du gerade Evan Rosier?"

"Ja."

"Sev, du hasst Evan Rosier. Die letzten vier Jahre hast du dich nur bei mir über ihn beschwert. Darüber, dass er dich wegen deinem Vater hänselt, dass er deine Sachen durchwühlt, sich Dinge ausleiht und sie nicht zurück gibt… "

Lily hatte Recht. Wenn James Potter, der eingebildetste, arroganteste, narzisstischste und beliebteste Held der Schule war, dann konnte man Evan Rosier mit gutem Gewissen als seinen bösen Zwilling bezeichnen. Zwischen ihnen bestand nur der kleine Unterschied, dass Evan nicht in Gryffindor sondern in Slytherin war. Außerdem konnte Rosier, im Gegensatz zu Potter, den einfach alles und jeder zu bewundern schien, kaum einer leiden. Trotz allem war Evan Rosier für Severus eine der wenigen Personen, die innerhalb seines eigenen Hauses annähernd den Status eines Freundes einnahmen.

Es war ein verdammt harter Kampf gewesen in den vergangenen Jahren, um dies zu erreichen. Severus hatte viele Lektionen lernen müssen, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen. Doch die eigentliche Qual waren nicht die Hänseleien, die Beleidigungen oder gar die tätlichen Übergriffe. Es war die Ignoranz seiner Mitschüler, die Severus schmerzte, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es war das Wissen, dass er besser war als das, was die anderen in ihm sahen oder zu sehen glaubten. Es war der unglaublich starke Drang, sich zu beweisen, der Severus hatte durchhalten lassen.

Er wollte beweisen, dass er mehr war, als nur 'das Halbblut', oder gar 'dieser Snape'. Er war mehr, viel mehr als der Bastard eine abtrünnigen Hexe, mehr als ein verkorkster Bücherwurm mit einem Faible für die Dunklen Künste. Er war mehr, konnte mehr, wollte mehr sein.

Mit Rosiers Einladung an diesem Abend schien endlich das Ende seines Kampfes in Sicht. Es war für ihn wie ein Zeichen, dass die anderen endlich begannen, ihn zu akzeptieren. So viel ihm Lily auch bedeutete, er würde diese Anerkennung um keinen Preis der Welt opfern. Dafür hatte er schon im Vorfeld viel zu viel dafür bezahlt.

"Das ist halb so schlimm", warf Severus ein, doch Lily war nicht mehr zu bremsen.

"Nicht schlimm?", sagte sie ungläubig. "Das nennt man Mobbing, Severus. Du hättest schon längst zu Slughorn gehen sollen."

Fast hätte er gelacht. Mobbing war sicher nicht mehr der passende Ausdruck für das, was Evan Rosier in Slytherin so tat. Dass seine Sachen versteckt, geklaut oder zerstört wurden, war im Vergleich zu anderen Dingen auch eine Lappalie.

Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und sagte nur: "Das bringt auch nichts."

"Hast du es schon versucht?"

"Ja", sagte er knapp. Das war gelogen. Wie alle anderen auch, würde Severus es nie wagen die Regeln zu brechen. Was zwischen ihnen passierte, ging niemanden etwas an, nicht einmal den Hauslehrer.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Ich soll mir mehr Mühe geben", antwortete Severus ausweichend. "Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Es ist viel besser geworden, jetzt wo wir älter sind." Das stimmte sogar. Teilweise. "Und Mulciber und Avery sind ja auch ganz in Ordnung. Auf die beiden hört er", setzte Severus noch hinzu. Es machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

"Ach ja, das sind ja jetzt deine neuen Freunde." Lily spuckte das Wort Freunde mehr aus, als das sie es sagte. Er spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Doch er wusste auch, dass sich seine Freundin damit nicht zufrieden geben würde.

"Fang nicht wieder damit an", knurrte er schließlich, in der wagen Hoffnung sie damit von diesem Thema abzubringen. Ohne Erfolg. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich darüber, es überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht zu haben.

"Ich fange immer wieder damit an. So lange bis du endlich die Augen aufmachst."

"Ja, schon seltsam, dass so was wie ich nach gut und gerne fünf Jahre an dieser Schule endlich Freunde findet", schnappte er.

Lily schnaubte. "Ach, halt die Klappe!", fauchte sie zurück. "Severus, natürlich freue ich mich für dich. Es ist gut Freunde zu haben, jeder Mensch braucht Freunde. Aber richtige Freunde, Sev, Freunde und nicht diese arroganten, überheblichen …" Sie brach ab.

Severus funkelte sie an. "Was? Sind sie dir etwa nicht gut genug? Entschuldigung, aber das Angebot an Leuten, die sich freiwillig mit mir abgeben ist nicht besonders reichhaltig."

"Ich gebe mich mit dir ab, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Freiwillig und schon seit erstaunlich langer Zeit", gab Lily deutlich gekränkt zurück.

"Natürlich. Tut mir schrecklich leid, dass man dir dafür noch keinen Orden verliehen hat. Weißt du was, heute Nacht schleiche ich mich runter ins Pokalzimmer und klaue dir einen. Es steht dann zwar ein anderer Name drauf, aber wie heißt es doch so schön: Es ist die Geste, die am Ende zählt", erwiderte Severus trocken. Sekunden später bereute er seine Worte bitter.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Lily sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Raum. Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Sachen zusammen zu raffen und ihr hinterher zu laufen.

"Lily? Nun warte doch mal. Lily? Lily!"

Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ihre rote Haarmähne in dem Strom aus hungrigen Schülern verschwunden. Dieser ergoss sich bald in die Eingangshalle und riss Severus erbarmungslos mit sich in Richtung Mittagessen.

Alles beim Alten?

0~~~~~~~0

Lily ließ sich den Mittag über nicht blicken und auch den Rest des Schultages suchte Severus vergeblich nach dem ihm so vertrauten roten Haarschopf. Statt der Person zu begegnen, die er unbedingt sehen wollte, lief er ausgerechnet den Leuten über den Weg, denen er absolut nicht begegnen wollte: James Potter und seinen Speichelleckern.

Alles wie immer, also.

"Schniefelus! Warte, Schniefelus! Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, Schniefelus, dass du mir heute davon kommst, oder, Schniefelus?", hörte er James Potter hinter sich brüllen. Die vertraute Angst regte sich in seinen Eingeweiden. Obwohl Severus sich mittlerweile fast an die Sticheleien der Gryffindors gewöhnt haben sollte, konnte er das Gefühl der Panik noch immer nicht vollständig unterdrücken.

Er fragte sich im Stillen, wie oft man einen Namen in einem Satz unterbringen konnte, bevor er sich umdrehte. "Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich genau das gehofft, stimmt", erwiderte er so genervt wie möglich und wollte schnell weiter, doch James Potter versperrte ihm zusammen mit seinem siamesischen Zwilling Sirius den Weg. Sie kesselten ihn ein. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er hasste nichts mehr, als in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Keine Panik, befahl er sich selbst, es war alles wie immer, er würde es auch dieses Mal überstehen.

"Nicht so eilig, Schniefelus", säuselte Black.

"Was?" Severus' Erwiderung klang scharf, doch die beiden anderen Schüler kamen ihm immer näher. Zu nahe für seinen Geschmack. Er bezwang den Drang rückwärts zu gehen. Erstens wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben, ihnen seine Angst zu zeigen. Zweitens: Hinter ihm kam nur noch die Wand. Gelang es den beiden Gryffindors ihn dort hin zu drängen, gab es keinen Ausweg mehr.

"Wir beide haben noch ein Hühnchen miteinander zu rupfen." Potter.

Severus überspielte seine Angst wie üblich, indem er redete. "Ich wüsste nicht, was wir beide zu besprechen hätten, Potter. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich andere Sachen zu tun, als hier in diesem Gang mit euch zwei Idioten einen Plausch zu halten."

"Ich gebe dir gleich einen Idioten." Black.

Diese Gryffindors waren wirklich noch immer verdammt leicht zu reizen. Seine Chance. Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, spannte Severus alle Muskeln an. "Verzeihung, drei. Du zählst natürlich doppelt, Black."

Während Black sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, rettete Severus ein gewagter Hechtsprung zur Seite und die Tatsache, dass Potter seinen besten Freund am Schlafittchen gepackt hatte und zurück hielt.

"Langsam, langsam, Sirius. Heute gehört Schniefelus mir", beschwichtigte der Quidditschstar seinen Freund. Sofort wandte er sich wieder an den Slytherin. "Rate, wen ich vorhin nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht getroffen habe."

"Dein Gehirn?" Severus schätzte die Entfernung zur nächsten Tür ab. Bis zum Ende des Ganges würde er es nie schaffen.

"Lily Evans."

"Wie schön für dich." Zu weit. Den Weg ins nächstgelegene Klassenzimmer versperrten die Idioten. Keine gute Ausgangsposition. Er musste es wohl oder übel durchstehen. Wie immer.

Smalltalk also. Austeilen was das Zeug hielt und auf das Beste hoffen. Diese Wortgefechte waren noch harmlos, doch sie zehrten an seinen Nerven. Severus kämpfte innerlich gegen seine Urinstinkte. Ihm blieben Angriff oder Flucht. Mit harmloser "fünfte Klasse"- Magie hatte er gegen Musterschüler wie Potter und Black keine Chance. Doch andere Optionen konnte und wollte er nicht nutzen, schließlich hatte er Lily ein Versprechen gegeben. Also langsamer Rückzug. Mit jedem Schritt, den die beiden Gryffindorschüler näher kamen, machte Severus zwei zurück. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Es gelang ihm zumindest, die immer noch aufkeimende Angst so weit zu unterdrücken, dass man sie ihm körperlich nicht ansah.

"Sie war traurig, Schniefelus. Irgend etwas hat meine Lily traurig gemacht", sagte Potter und zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit sah der Slytherin in den Augen seines Erzfeindes echte Wut aufblitzen. Das brachte Severus aus seinem Konzept. Seine Hände ballten sich kurz zu Fäusten, entspannten sich aber wieder.

Er hatte schon seit längerem festgestellt, dass James Potter ein Auge auf Lily geworfen hatten. Das war etwas, dass Severus ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Severus wusste, dass er keine Angst davor haben sollte Lily zu verlieren. Sie hatten oft genug in den Sommerferien über besagten Gryffindor hergezogen und Lily hatte nie durchblicken lassen, dass sie sich für ihren Hausgenossen interessierte. Im Gegenteil, sie verabscheute diesen Angeber und seine Gefolgschaft fast noch mehr als Severus selbst. Trotzdem vermied er es, das Thema Potter in Lilys Gegenwart anzuschneiden, je aufdringlicher James Potter ihr gegenüber wurde.

Denn die Zweifel waren da. Und die Angst. Severus hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor, dass der Charme von James Potter irgendwann auch bei Lily anschlagen würde. Angst davor, dass er irgendwann gegen Potter um Lily kämpfen musste. Angst davor, aus diesem Kampf als Verlierer hervorzugehen. Denn was hatte er schon, dass er einem James Potter entgegensetzen konnte?

Doch er hielt sich zurück. Es wäre töricht, dachte er, wenn er seinem eigenen Zorn nun freien Lauf lassen würde.

In Wahrheit, obwohl Severus es sich selbst nie eingestehen würde, wollte er auf gar keinen Fall, dass jemand erfuhr, wie viel er für seine beste Freundin wirklich empfand. Schon gar nicht Potter. Denn dann würde dieser garantiert damit beginnen, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Das konnte dann niemand überhören, auch Lily nicht.

Severus fürchtete sich seit Jahren davor, mit Lily ein Gespräch über ihre Beziehung zu führen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ertragen sollte, wenn sie ihm halb entschuldigend, halb mitleidig sagte, dass er nur ein Freund für sie war. Wenn er ihr dabei auch noch ansehen musste, wie sie sich fragte, wie bei Merlin er überhaupt auf die dummer Idee kommen konnte, sie zu … Oder das gar sie ihn … So schluckte er seinen Zorn hinunter, unterdrückte die aufwallende Eifersucht, wie er auch seine immer stärker werdenden Gefühle für Lily so gut es ging in sich verschlossen hielt.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals irgendwo an Lily etwas gesehen zu haben, das sie als dein Eigentum kennzeichnet", entgegnete er daher kühl, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er leicht zu zittern begann.

Potter bemerkte es, interpretierte es als Angst und versuchte es mit weiterer Provokation. "Lass es mich deutlicher ausdrücken: Nicht irgend etwas, sondern irgend jemand hat meine Lily traurig gemacht. Und nun rate mal, mit wem Lily zuletzt gesprochen hat?"

Severus stand nun doch mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Er konzentrierte sich auf die kalten Steine, die sich in seinen Rücken brannten und zwang sich Potters weitere Meldungen seiner Besitzansprüche zu überhören. "Keine Ahnung, Potter. Aber sag mal, hast du jetzt neuerdings einen Vertrag bei dieser Quizsendung im magischen Rundfunk abgeschlossen? Die, bei der sie Leute auf der Straße befragen und es Schlüssel für ein Gringottsverlies zu gewinnen gibt? Wenn ja, solltest du diese Chance unbedingt nutzen. Du machst dich echt gut. Außerdem bliebe mir dann deine hässliche Visage tagtäglich erspart. Ein Radio kann man zum Glück ausschalten." Severus wusste, dass er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete. Doch außer seinem Sarkasmus standen ihm in diesen Kämpfen nur wenige Waffen zur Wahl. Außer denen, die einzusetzen er nicht wagte.

"Treib es nicht zu weit, Schniefelus. Ich mag es nicht, wie du kleines Stück Scheiße Lily ansiehst." James Potter musterte ihn nun mit unverhohlener Abscheu.

"James, das reicht." Remus Lupin. Grau, müde und abgehetzt wie immer, das Abzeichen des Vetrauensschülers schief auf der der Brust, kam mit großen Schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

Wie durch ein Wunder schien Lupins Ankunft dieses Mal bei Potter tatsächlich etwas zu bewirken. Er trat einen Schritt zurück: "So langsam gehst du mir ernsthaft auf die Nerven. Pass also gut auf, was du tust, Schmalzlocke. Sonst bekommst du ernsthafte Probleme mit mir."

"Haben wir nicht alle unsere kleinen Probleme?", gab Snape zurück. Dabei streifte er mit seinem Blick kurz Lupin, um Potter abzulenken. Der Erfolg war überwältigend. Der sonst so ruhige Remus Lupin bekam es ganz offensichtlich mit der Angst zu tun. Er packte seine beiden Freunde ziemlich unsanft am Umhang und versuchte sie von Severus wegzuziehen.

"James!" Lupins Stimme klang nun gar nicht mehr ruhig und vernünftig, es schwang sogar eine leichte Panik darin mit, als Black und Potter überhaupt nicht auf ihn reagierten. "James! Sirius! Lasst uns gehen!"

Severus wusste, dass er einen wunden Nerv getroffen hatte. Mit dem Mut derjenigen, die den Überraschungsvorteil auf ihrer Seite haben, holte er zum Gegenschlag aus. "Anstatt dir so viele Gedanken über Lily zu machen, solltest du lieber mal darüber nachdenken, was dein perfekter Vertrauensschülerfreund hier eigentlich jeden Monat so treibt. Das ist überhaupt der Witz des Jahrhunderts. Ein Vertrauensschüler, der einmal im Monat auf mysteriöse Weise verschwindet. Na, wenn das nicht vertrauenserweckend ist."

"Hör zu, du ...", fauchte Black, doch Lupin würgte ihn ab.

"Sirius, lass es gut sein, bitte." Der Vertrauensschüler flehte nun regelrecht um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde. Mit Erfolg. Zögerlich und unter weiteren Beschimpfungen zogen sie ab. Severus hörte nicht auf das, was sie ihm noch alles an den Kopf warfen. Ihre Beleidigungen taten ihm schon lange nicht mehr weh. Es gab Schlimmeres. Einen Moment lang drohten seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben, so sehr hatte er unter Spannung gestanden. Zurück blieb Erleichterung .

"Hey, Severus. Wo bleibst du denn?" Rosier. Severus' Magen krampfte sich erneut zusammen. Heftiger denn je.

Severus hatte mal wieder sein Talent bewiesen, vom Regen direkt in die Traufe zu stolpern.

Alles beim Alten.


	3. Kuchen Und Spiele

**Kuchen und Spiele**

_Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein._

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

Während Severus an der schweren Eichentür vorbeieilte, hinter welcher sich die Unterrichtsräume für Zaubertränke befanden, bohrte sich ein so heftiger, stechender Schmerz in seine Eingeweide, dass er leise auf keuchte und einen Augenblick stehen bleiben musste. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste er eine Hand in die Seite. Es fühlte sich an , als wickle gerade jemand einen glühenden Draht um seine Eingeweide und ziehe diesen kontinuierlich immer enger zusammen.

Severus wusste genau, woher dieses Gefühl plötzlich kam. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt seit gut einer Stunde mit Lily zusammen einen Trank brauen. Hin und her gerissen hatte er schließlich diesen kleinen Umweg gemacht um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht ohne ihn angefangen hatte oder ob sie gar trotzdem gekommen war und nun auf ihn wartete, in der Hoffnung er hätte es sich anders überlegt. Doch in den Kerkern war alles still und verlassen, wie es zu dieser Zeit auch sein sollte. Halb erleichtert und aus einem ihm selbst völlig unverständlichen Grund auch halb enttäuscht verharrte er für wenige Sekunden vor dem Klassenzimmer.

Lily hatte er auch den restlichen Tag nicht mehr finden können und nach dem Abendessen, war sie so schnell in Richtung des Gryffindorturms verschwunden, dass er ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte. Nicht, wenn Francis Avery, Marmaduke Mulciber, Evan Rosier, Pollux Grabbe und Castor Goyle zwei Meter von ihm entfernt saßen und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen. Severus war sich sicher, dass sie untereinander gewettet hatten, ob er zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt auftauchen würde oder nicht. Er wusste auch, dass Rosier auf sein Kommen gesetzt hatte. Ließ Severus ihn nämlich im Stich, hätte Rosier wieder einen Grund ihm eine von seinen "Lektionen" zu erteilen.

Evan Rosier machte ein dementsprechend enttäuschtes Gesicht, als Severus tatsächlich um halb zwölf den verabredeten Gang betrat. Außer Rosier warteten nur Mulciber und Avery auf ihn. Letzterer war ein recht stiller, ernster Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und so dunkelblauen Augen, dass man sie auf den ersten Blick als braun registrierte. Ein Sechstklässler, wie Rosier. Mulciber dagegen gehörte zu Severus' Jahrgang.

Rosier begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: "Sieh mal einer an. Spät, aber er kommt." Er behielt ihn noch eine Weile im Augen, doch Severus war nicht so dumm, als dass er darauf geantwortet hätte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien der andere Slytherin nicht auf Streit aus, sondern zuckte nur die Schultern. "Gehen wir." Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er den anderen ihm zu folgen. Avery hatte sich jedoch schon nach Severus' Begrüßung in Bewegung gesetzt und verschwand bereits um die nächste Biegung.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen blieb Severus auf dem Gang stehen, während der Rest hinter dem Bild, dass eine reichlich gefüllte Obstschale zeigte, in der Schulküche verschwand. Normalerweise gab es hier unten kaum Patrouillen. Ab und zu kam es vor, dass ein Vertrauensschüler noch ein spätes Bad nahm oder das aus irgendwelchen amourösen Gründen jemand zu später Stunde durch die Gänge streifte. Slytherins musste man selbstverständlich nicht fürchten, es waren vor allem die regeltreuen Hufflepuffs, die Schwierigkeiten machten. Deren Gemeinschaftsraum lag ganz in der Nähe und die Räume ihres Hauslehrers in Hörweite.

Dieses Mal hatten sie jedoch Glück und es blieb still. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde befahl ein leises Zischen Severus näher an das Bild zu treten. Er klappte es zurück und bekam sogleich einen großen Marmorkuchen in die Hand gedrückt. Bis alle wieder durch das Loch geklettert waren schmerzte seine Hand fürchterlich und sie zitterte beträchtlich, da er den schweren Kuchen darauf balancierte und mit der anderen Hand das Bild am Rahmen festhielt, damit es nicht zufiel, während die anderen hindurch stiegen. Er verzog kein Miene, als Evan sich sozusagen zwischen Tür und Angel erst noch lautstark bei den Hauselfen bedankte, bevor er endlich ganz durch die Öffnung kletterte. Trotzdem ließ Severus das Bild viel zu schnell los, es schlug mir einem lauten Knall zu. Ein dicker, roter Apfel plumpste aus der Schale auf dem Bild und fing kläglich an zu wimmern. Sie ignorierten ihn einvernehmlich und lauschten in die leeren Gänge. Als sich weiterhin nichts rührte grinste Evan selbstzufrieden.

"Probleme?", säuselte er liebenswürdig, mit Blick auf Severus' zitternde Hand.

"Nein."

"Gut. Dann halt das mal." Bevor Severus seine wie Feuer brennenden Sehnen im Handgelenk entlasten konnte, hatte Rosier ihm noch einen randvollen Krug Kürbissaft in die andere Hand gedrückt.

Er schaffte es. Trotz der Schmerzen, die er stoisch ertrug, schaffte er es den Kuchen und den Saft heil in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen und beides ordentlich auf einem Tisch abzustellen, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen. Seine Hände und Arme zitterten noch eine ganze Weile unkontrolliert.

Nachdem jeder seine Beute abgeladen hatte, stellte sich ihr Ausflug in die Küche als äußerst erfolgreich heraus. Im Grunde genommen war es auch eine einfache Sache, denn die Hauselfen gaben das Essen bereitwillig an die Schüler ab. Severus konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, irgendwo einmal gelesen zu haben, dass es verboten war, sich zwischen den Mahlzeiten Essen aus den Küche zu holen. Nachts auf den Gängen herum zu stolpern war jedoch definitiv verboten, aber dass war eben das Risiko, dass nicht jeder einzugehen bereit war.

Nach und nach kamen ein paar aus der siebten Stufe vorbei geschlendert und holten sich ihren rechtmäßigen Anteil. Alles lief in völligem Einvernehmen ab, ohne das viele Worte gewechselt wurden. Einige gratulierten Evan wenigstens zum Geburtstag, bevor sie sich bedienten. Sie kauten eine Weile schweigend auf ihrem Kuchen herum und unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über die Schule und den Unterricht, sowie die anstehenden Ferien, als sie jäh unterbrochen wurden.

"Ich möchte auch ein Stück von der Torte haben, bitte." Einer der Viertklässler, die Hände leicht bebend an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, das Kinn trotzig vorgeschoben, stand plötzlich vor ihnen. Der Nachsatz rettete ihm womöglich später ein bis zwei Stunden zusätzlichen Schlaf. Severus hielt den Atem an. Keiner der anderen rührte sich, hob den Kopf oder zeigte in einer anderen Form, dass sie den Störenfried bemerkt hatten, obwohl der Junge direkt vor dem Feuer stand und sein Schatten deutlich sichtbar auf sie fiel. Erfahrungsgemäß war das die letzte Warnung, die letzte Chance für den Kleinen noch einmal heil davon zu kommen.

Er hatte diese Erfahrung nicht.

So sehr Severus sich auch mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Gedanken bemühte den Jungen dazu zu bringen sich einfach um zu drehen und zu seinen Freunden zurück zu gehen, es half nichts. Zwar klang seine zweite Bitte schon etwas kleinlauter, doch er versuchte es wieder und besiegelte damit sein Schicksal.

"Hallo? Kann ich auch ein Stück Torte haben?"

Jetzt endlich hob Evan Rosier langsam den Kopf und musterte den Jungen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ignatius Cole", kam es prompt zurück. Es klang, als hätte er es auswendig gelernt.

"Du bist einer von den Viertklässlern, oder?" Was sich anhörte die der übliche Smalltalk, war im Grunde nichts weiter als ein Test. Evan wollte sicher gehen, dass er den Jungen später auch im richtigen Schlafsaal suchte.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Es drängte ihn dazu irgend etwas zu sagen, um den Kleinen von weiteren Antworten abzuhalten. Doch damit hätte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, vor allem für sich selbst. So saß er wie alle anderen auch, schweigend daneben, während Ignatius sich in sein Verderben redete.

"Ja", antwortete der Junge brav und blickte sehnsüchtig auf das letzte Stück der Schokoladentorte, dass genau vor ihm, zum Verzehr bereit, auf einem Teller lag.

Rosier folgte seine Blick. "Möchtest du das haben?", fragte er, nahm den Teller und hielt ihn dem Jungen hin. Severus Lippen waren derweil zu einem weißen Strich zusammen gepresst. Geh einfach, Kleiner. Lehne ab und geh. Dann wird es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm, betete er stumm vor sich hin.

Nun schienen sich auch bei Ignatius Zweifel zu melden. "Aber es ist das letzte", sagte er zögernd und deutlich zerknirscht. Die Hoffnung darauf, dass Evan ihm das Stück trotzdem anbieten würde, sprang ihm förmlich aus dem Gesicht. Damit hatte er seine allerletzte Chance auf Begnadigung verspielt.

"Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte Evan und setzte sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf. "Hier, nimm es!" Er hielt den Teller noch höher.

Und Ignatius Cole griff zu. Mit einem glückseligen Grinsen schlossen sich seine noch erschreckend kindlich wirkenden Hände um die hart erkämpfte Beute. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung, welchen Preis er wirklich dafür würde zahlen müssen. Und das war auch gut so.

In letzter Sekunde drehte sich der Kleine noch eimal um. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", nuschelte er. Rosier nickte.

Evan wartete, bis der Erstklässler zu seinen Freunden zurück gekehrt war. Ein Teil von ihnen klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, während der andere Teil ein Stückchen von ihrem Kameraden abrückte, als wäre er sich mit etwas besonders Üblem infiziert, dass nur sie sehen konnten und das zu berühren es zu vermeiden galt. Diese hatten die Feuertaufe im Haus der Schlange, ihre Lektion, bereits gelernt. Man erkannte es an der Art wie sie versuchten sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen, um den Älteren nicht aufzufallen.

Dann, als hätte er dessen Gedanken gelesen, beugte er sich zu Severus hinüber und flüsterte : "War doch gar nicht so schwer die Klappe zu halten, oder?"

Severus antwortete nichts.

Evan schien nichts anderes erwartet zu haben. Seelenruhig langte er in eine halb leere Schachtel mit Schokofröschen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schob sich gleich vier auf einmal davon in den Mund. "Ihr beide", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und deutete auf Grabbe und Goyle. "Ihr beide, heute Nacht. Und wehe ich muss euch wieder kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schütten", fügte er hinzu, was seine Mitschüler mit einem unwilligen Brummen kommentierten.

"Du auch", wandte Rosier sich an Severus, gerade als jener meinte dieser Kelch sei an diesem Abend an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er nickte knapp. Sich zu weigern wäre zwecklos gewesen. Außerdem stand er für seinen Geschmack lange genug am falschen Ende der Nahrungskette und das hier war schließlich seine Chance aufzusteigen.

Trotzdem flackerte sein Blick an diesem Abend noch häufig zu dem Viertklässler hinüber. Dieser hatte seinen Kuchen mittlerweile aufgegessen. Schokolade klebte ihm an den Händen und in den Mundwinkeln. Mit triumphaler Selbstvergessenheit schleckte er seine Finger ab.

Der Name Cole sagte Severus nichts. Zweifelsohne stammte der Junge von einer dieser zwar reinblütigen, aber verarmten Familien ab, die geduldet, um die sich jedoch nicht sonderlich gekümmert wurde. Deren Sprösslinge galten im Allgemeinen als Mitläufer, leicht zu beeinflussen und recht harmlos. Ab und zu kam es vor, dass einer von ihnen versuchte den Sprung an die Spitze zu schaffen und ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit einzuheimsen. Wie in allen anderen Fällen auch, würde Ignatius Coles Vorhaben in dieser Nacht einen gewaltigen Dämpfer bekommen.

0~~~~~~~0

Severus wartete. Wartete wie so oft in den vergangenen Jahren auf die Zeichen. Das Flüstern, die Schritte, das erstickte Keuchen der anderen. Wartete darauf, dass sie kamen. Heute bestand nur der kleine Unterschied, dass er zum ersten Mal nicht das Opfer sein würde. Severus Snape hatte seine Lektionen bereits gelernt.

Sie kamen immer mitten in der Nacht. Leise wie die Schatten an den Wänden huschten sie durch die Gänge während alles andere schlief. Oder zumindest so tat. In solchen Nächten war es immer besonders still im Haus der Schlange.

Manchmal, wenn Horace Slughorn auf einem Kontrollgang den Kopf in das Reich seiner Schützlinge steckte, lächelte er zufrieden. So musste es sein. Alle schliefen tief und fest, müde vom vielen lernen und den Dingen, die sie den Tag über erlebt hatten. Auch wenn einige seiner Schäfchen sich sicher waren, dass man ihre wild schlagenden Herzen durch das ganze Schloss hindurch hören müsste, ihr Hauslehrer hörte sie nicht.

Auch Ignatius Cole bekam nichts mit vom Tappen der Füße, die über die Gänge huschten oder vom Rascheln der Decken seiner Mitschüler, die sich noch fester zusammen rollten, um sich noch kleiner, noch unsichtbarer zu machen. Während sich draußen hoch über dem Schloss die Wolken, ebenso ungehört und ungesehen, zu immer höheren, immer dunkleren Massen auftürmten; während der Donner immer lauter grollte und die Blitze die Fronten dieses natürlichen Kriegsschauspiels erhellten schlief der Junge weiter seinen seligen Schlaf der Unwissenden und niemand würde kommen, um ihn zu warnen.

Während Severus noch in die dröhnende Stille seines Schlafsaals lauschte und sich fragte, ob er von allein aufstehen sollte oder ob er doch lieber wartete, bis man ihn holte, kam Evan Rosier bereits wieder aus den Waschräumen zurück, in denen er Crabbe und Goyle positioniert hatte.

Evan liebte diese nächtlichen Aktionen, vor allem seit die Blacks und die Lestranges Hogwarts verlassen hatten und er endlich den Oberbefehl inne hatte. Das der dumme Junge diesen Fehler begannen hatte, war ein absoluter Glücksfall gewesen. Die kleine, freche Mistratte hatte ihm somit unabsichtlich sein schönstes Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht. Denn irgend jemand hätte in dieser Nacht dran glauben müssen und wäre dieser Viertklässler nicht gewesen hätte er sich in dieser Nacht wieder Snape vorgenommen, doch das machte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß wie früher.

Recht gut gelaunt ging Evan nun zunächst in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu sehen, ob Nott auch wie verabredet an der Tür Wache hielt. Slughorn war in letzter Zeit nicht mehr zu einem seiner Kontrollbesuche gekommen, wie er es nannte. Das lag wohl vor allem anderen daran, dass seine Schüler diese Besuche wie die Drachenpocken mieden und sich deshalb so schnell wie möglich in die Schlafsäle verzogen, sobald draußen vor der Tür sich etwas bewegte. Diese Besuche hatten nämlich immer damit geendet, dass der dicke Professor sich zwischen seine Schüler auf eines der Sofas gequetscht hatte und sie den ganzen restlichen Abend lang, bis in die Nacht hinein mit Anekdoten aus den "alten Zeiten" unterhalten hatte. Geschichten, die jeder ordentliche Slytherin schon von seiner Verwandtschaft bis hin zum Erbrechen gehört hatte.

Nachdem der Hauslehrer also den Gemeinschaftsraum ein paar Wochen hintereinander zu jeder noch so frühe Stunde völlig verwaist und seine Schülerschar tief schlafend vorgefunden hatte, waren diese Erzählungen in den Rahmen seiner berühmt berüchtigten Partys verbannt worden, die nun doppelt so oft wie früher stattfanden. Dafür konnte man dort leichter und unauffälliger flüchten, oder sich zumindest abwechseln.

Zu Evans' Befriedigung stand Evander Nott schon vor dem Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn auch noch im Schlafanzug und herzhaft gähnend. Er verzichtete darauf ihm eine rein zu hauen und sah sich in dem spärlich beleuchtete Raum um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich niemand mehr dort herumtrieb und sich am Ende in Dinge einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen. Dabei blieb er kurz an einen alten, sehr ramponiert aussehenden Stuhl hängen, der in einem der dunkelsten, hintersten Ecken stand, weit weg von den weichen Sesseln und den wärmenden Flammen der Kamine. Eine einsame Kerze warf mit ihrem Licht tanzende Schatten an die Wand, die sich vor seinen Augen zu bündeln begannen und die Silhouette eines zusammengekauert sitzenden Jungen bildeten.

Mit einem Gefühl, als ob ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser überschütten würde, wandte Evan sich ab, doch die Erinnerung an jenen Jungen, dem diese Umrisse gehört hatten, wühlten sich ungewollt und unaufhaltsam hinaus aus den tiefsten Winkeln seiner Erinnerungen und manifestierten sich in Form eines brennenden Schmerzes in der Nähe seines Herzens.

Es gab viele schmutzige Geschichten in ihrem Haus und in den Familien, deren Erben es besuchten. Regulus Black erzählte jedem der es hören wollte, dass sein Urgroßvater erst dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen war, als er seinen Vater gezeugt hatte. Evan selbst stichelte Grabbe seit Jahren damit, dass er seine hässliche Visage wohl vor allem der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass sich die Mitglieder seiner Familie am liebsten mit sich selbst vergnügten. Worte, deren Bedeutung ihnen allen erst im Laufe der Zeit klar wurden, über deren eigentlichen Inhalt und deren Wahrheitsgehalt jedoch niemals gesprochen werden würde.

Jener Junge jedoch hatte ein Thema zur Sprache gebracht, welches jenseits von aller Toleranz lag.

Evan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Beinahe fluchtartig stürmte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung des Schlafsaales, in welchen Severus gerade dabei war sich aufzusetzen.

Obwohl er sich gerade ein wenig entspannt hatte zuckte Severus heftig zusammen, als Rosier die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal aufriss. Instinktiv umklammerte er seine Decke und riss sie mit einem Ruck hoch bis unter sein Kinn, als könne die dadurch entstandene Barriere aus Stoff irgend etwas verhindern.

Rosier funkelte ihn so wütend an, dass Severus sich sicher war der andere hatte es sich anders überlegt und würde sich nun doch ihn selbst vorknöpfen und nicht Ignatius Cole. Eine irrationale Mischung aus schmerzhaft glücklicher Erleichterung und hysterischem Bedauern stieg in ihm auf. Die Empfindungen kämpften so heftig um die Vorherrschaft in seiner Brust, dass er das Gefühl hatte, innerlich gleich in Stücke gerissen zu werden.

"Komm mit", fauchte Rosier ihn nur an und ehe Severus es sich versah, war er auch schon auf den Beinen und stolperte hinter dem Älteren her auf nackten, eiskalten Füßen in die Dunkelheit des Ganges.

Die folgenden Geschehnisse erlebte Severus wie in Trance. Er hatte das beständige Gefühl neben sich zu stehen, nicht er selbst zu sein, während er Rosier in dem Schlafsaal der Viertklässler folgte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ er sich von dem Älteren leiten, packte im richtigen Moment zu, hielt fest, trug, zog, schleifte und zerrte, während die Kälte des Steinbodens durch seinen Füße hinauf in seinen übrigen Körper kroch und alles darin betäubte.

Erst das dumpfe, knochige Klatschen, welches Ignatius' Körper machte, als dieser auf den Fließen des Waschraumes aufschlug, drehte die Lautstärke um ihn herum auf normal und holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ er den kleineren Jungen los und wich so hastig zurück, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Um nicht hinzufallen zog er sich an die nächstbeste Wand zurück und krallte seine Fingerkuppen in die Fugen zwischen den Fließen. Rosier warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und spuckte zum Schein auf den Boden, bevor er sich seinem heutigen Schüler zuwendete.

Evan wählte stets die elegantere Variante von zuschlagen: zuschlagen lassen. Nie mit Vorwarnung und nie ins Gesicht oder an sonstige Stellen, die entdeckt werden könnten. Es war Mulcibers Job, dass zu tun und der bullige Slytherin brannte sichtlich darauf, sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen.

Doch natürlich war Evan nicht dumm, vor allem mit den jüngeren Schülern musste man vorsichtig sein. Die Kunst war es den Druck langsam aufzubauen. Brach man sie zu früh, waren die entstandenen Schäden zu groß um sie verstecken zu können und das würde ernsthafte Konsequenzen mit sich bringen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das zitternde Bündel vor sich auf dem Boden. Ignatius hatte sich, nachdem Severus ihn dort abgelegt hatte, nicht mehr bewegt. Allein ein leises Wimmern und ein paar bebende Schultern zeugten von dessen körperlicher und geistiger Anwesenheit.

Evan ging in die Hocke. "Hey, Kleiner!"

Ignatius rührte sich nicht.

"Hey!" Evan tippte ihn an die Schulter.

Wie auf Knopfdruck klappte der Körper des Jungen zusammen. Er murmelte etwas, dass sich wie "lamiinruhu", anhörte.

"Setzt dich hin."

"Lamiinru."

"Setz dich hin, verdammt noch mal!"

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er Grabbe und Goyle an etwas nachzuhelfen. Goyle packte ihn grob unter den Achseln und zog den Jungen in die Höhe.

Die Arme trotzig und schützend zugleich vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt starrte Ignatius Cole an Evan vorbei ins Leere. Seine Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig.

"Weißt du, warum du hier bist?"

"Das sag ich meinem Vater."

"Einen Scheiß wirst du", grunzte Crabbe von hinten, doch Evan winkte ab.

"Einen Scheiß wirst du", wiederholte er, jedoch viel leiser und sanfter. "Dein Vater war auch in Slytherin, nehme ich an?"

Er deutete das Schweigen des Jungen als Zustimmung.

"Gut. Dann sage ich dir jetzt mal was … äh. Wie war dein Name?"

Als Ignatius sich noch immer nicht rührte blickte Evan fragen zu Crabbe und Goyle auf, doch die zuckten nur mit dem Schultern. Rosier rollte die Augen.

"Ignatius Cole", kam es leise und sehr heiser aus einer Ecke. Ruckartig drehte Evan sich um. Severus hatte er völlig vergessen.

"Danke, Severus", sagte er betont freundlich, ohne den anderen jedoch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Also, wo war ich? Ah ja", wandte er sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der immer noch an ihm vorbei sah und heftiger denn je mit den Tränen kämpfte.

"Dann will ich dir also mal etwas sagen, Igantius Cole: Meinetwegen kannst du morgen früh gleich in die Eulerei rennen und deinem Vater von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall hier berichten. Wenn du es nicht gleich dazu schreibst, wird er dich sicher fragen, was du angestellt hast, um diese kleine Lektion hier zu verdienen. Und dann wirst du ihm erklären müssen, wie um alles in der Welt du kleiner Scheißer auf die unsagbar dämliche Idee gekommen bist, von mir an meinem Geburtstag ein Stück Kuchen zu verlangen."

"Es ist unfair", sagte Ignatius leise, aber deutlich.

"Was?!"

"Es ist unfair, dass immer nur die Älteren sich Kuchen aus der Küche holen dürfen."

"Das ist nicht unfair, das war schon immer so. Das nennt man Regeln, du Klugscheißer. Wofür braucht man Regeln, wenn sich keiner darum schert? Wir haben auch keinen Kuchen abbekommen, als wir in der vierten Stufe waren. Jetzt sind wir in der Sechsten und nun dürfen wir es. Ganz einfach."

"Er ist in der fünften und hat auch etwas abgekriegt." Ignatius deutete heftig auf Severus. "Außerdem ist er ein …"

"Das reicht!", fuhr Evan ihn an und stand auf. "Du kapierst anscheinend nicht, wie ernst diese Angelegenheit ist. Zum letzten Mal, halte dich an die Regeln. Ich denke eine kleine Dusche wird dir gut tun, um deinen Kopf zu waschen. Vielleicht klappt es dann besser mit dem Denken."

Ohne Vorwarnung packten Crabbe und Goyle den Viertklässler und drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Severus, der oft genug in der selben Situation gesteckt hatte und genau wusste, was nun kam, wandte den Kopf ab.

Er hörte Ignatius ersticktes quieken, ein leises Lachen, dann ein plätschern. Der beißende, charakteristische Gestank nach Ammoniak drang ihm in die Nase. Er hörte, wie Ignatius sich würgend erbrach.

Severus fixierte einen nur für ihn sichtbaren Punkt und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei war. Ihm war nun kälter als jemals zuvor und er sehnte sich geradezu nach seinem Bett und dem Schlaf, den er doch vermutlich in dieser Nacht nicht mehr finden würde. Rosiers Stimme zerschnitt seine Gedanken wie Butter.

"Snape, hier her!"

Gehorsam stieß Severus sich von der Wand ab und ging zu den anderen hinüber. Er vermied es den Viertklässler anzusehen, der den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen immer noch mit seinem Mageninhalt kämpfte.

"Sollten wir ihn sich nicht waschen lassen, bevor wir ihn zurück bringen?"

Evan starrte ihn an. "Wir?", fragte er dann langsam. "Wir tun gar nichts, Snape. Du tust. Und von zurückbringen hat auch keiner etwas gesagt. Es fehlt noch der letzte Feinschliff."

Irritiert sah Severus nun doch auf den Jungen hinunter. "Der …"

"Feinschliff, genau. Du musst doch mittlerweile genug Erfahrung in diesen Dingen gesammelt haben. Natürlich von einem anderen Blickwinkel aus gesehen, aber das wird schon. Er gehört ganz dir." Evan Rosier trat zurück, verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Severus schluckte. Zögernd trat er auf Ignatius Cole zu. Mit einem Steifen Nicken befahl er Crabbe und Goyle den Jungen wieder aufzurichten.

Er räusperte sich ein paar mal. Goyle und Crabbe schmunzelten nur sichtlich amüsiert, als Severus ihnen einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. "Was soll ich …", begann er und Rosier stöhnte auf.

"Lass dir was einfallen, du Genie. Und zwar heute noch, wenn es geht. Und du hört auf zu winseln", fuhr er Ignatius entnervt an.

Sie alle, Ignatius Cole mit eingeschlossen, ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Doch Severus war zu gelähmt, um etwas tun zu können. Was bei Rosier und den anderen so einfach, beinahe natürlich aussah, war in Wahrheit viel schwerer als gedacht. Zögernd trat er zu dem Jungen hin. Ignatius Cole gab ein leises Wimmern von sich. Der Viertklässler schien sich dessen noch nicht einmal bewusst zu sein. Die Töne rutschten trotz des Verbots einfach während der Atmung mit hinaus. Er versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, einzig und allein Grabbe und Goyle, die ihn noch immer an den Armen gepackt hielten, verhinderten, dass er endgültig in sich zusammen klappte.

Eine Ohrfeige. Das müsste genügen. Dann würde die Wange vielleicht ein wenig rot sein, aber es hinterließ keine zu auffälligen Spuren. Und eine Ohrfeige tat im Vergleich zu anderen Dingen nicht besonders weh.

Die Hände der beiden älteren Slytherins sahen so riesig aus, die Arme des Jungen, die sie umklammerten, wirkten dünn und zerbrechlich. Überhaupt war alles an dem Jungen plötzlich zart, schwach und ungeheuer verletzlich. In dieser Sekunde sah Severus den Jungen an und sah, was er war: ein Kind. Ein kleines, zu Tode verängstigtes Kind, dass ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war. Evan zischte ihm etwas zu, doch er hörte es nicht. Stattdessen reagierte sein Körper nur auf den Befehlston, den sein Mitschüler in der Stimme trug. Innerlich gelähmt und ohne Kontrolle über sein Tun oder oder über die Situation hob Severus die Hand zum Schlag.

Und plötzlich war sie da. Die Grenze. Die innere Sperre, die er schon so oft bei seinem Vater, seinen Schulkameraden, hatte brechen sehen. Severus stand einfach nur da, die Hand in der Luft und starrte auf sein Opfer.

Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass sich etwas tat. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, dass Evan seine Fingernägel betrachtete.

Crabbe gähnte.

Goyle trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Igantius Cole blinzelte.

"Feigling", war das einzige, dass Severus verstehen konnte, bevor etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach und er die Grenze überschritt.


	4. Die Spitze Des Eisbergs

**Die Spitze des Eisbergs**

_Du bist über Grenzen gegangen,_

_[...] ich kann_

_Nur da sein, um dich aufzufangen,_

_Wenn du es willst - irgendwann!_

(Reinhard Mey)

* * *

Donner hallte an den Mauern des Schlosses wieder und vibrierte im Gestein. Der Himmel hatte seine Schleusen geöffnet. Silberne Fäden stürzten aus dunklen Höhen hinunter auf schwarzen Grund.

Schwarz, alles war schwarz, dunkel und duster. Zwar war er noch früh am Nachmittag, doch Severus musste fünf Kerzen vor sich schweben lassen, damit er überhaupt auch nur einen einzigen Satz in seinem Buch entziffern konnte. Die Bibliothekarin rauschte daher auch in regelmäßigen Abständen an ihm vorbei um sicher zu stellen, dass er auch ja keines ihrer geliebten Bücher ankokelte.

Severus hätte nicht übel Lust dazu. Er beschränkte sich jedoch darauf, jedes Mal wenn sie vorbei kam ihr hinter ihrem Rücken eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Missmutig starrte er aus dem Fenster. Er saß nun schon seit Stunden hier, tief über die Bücher gebeugt. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er längst erledigt, einschließlich die der anderen. Dafür hatte er noch nie lange gebraucht. Nun gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Lily hatte er den restlichen Tag auch nicht mehr entdeckt, was seine Laune nicht gerade hob.

Wütend starrte er auf die eng beschriebenen Seiten vor sich. Evan Rosier zog ihn regelmäßig damit auf, was für eine Leseratte er doch wäre. Machte sich lustig darüber wie viel Zeit er hier in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Doch dies war nun einmal der einzige Ort, an dem Severus ungestört in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Außerdem war es eine Art "neutrales Terrain" für alle Häuser. Selbst von den Gryffindors hatte er hier wenig zu befürchten. Auch heute hatte er das Buch nur als Alibi auf seinem Schoß liegen. Er hatte nicht einmal auf den Titel geschaut, doch beim Überfliegen der Seiten schnell festgestellt, dass es nichts Neues für ihn bereit hielt.

Bücher. Sie versprachen so viel und gaben so wenig. Das Wissen von Jahrhunderten war auf diesen gelblichen, staubigen, stinkenden Seiten gepresst. Doch was war es für eine Qual, wenn man es sich aneignen wollte. Der Staub kroch einem in die Nase und brachte einem zum Niesen. Die Buchstaben waren klein und so verschnörkelt, dass einem schon nach wenigen Minuten die Augen brannten. Die Sprache aber war alt und wand sich in zentimeterlangen Sätzen hin und her, bis man endlich den Sinn aller Worte erfassen konnte.

Die Buchstaben reihten sich vor ihm auf den Seiten aneinander, tief geduckt, lauernd. Ihre Haken und Schnörkel hatten sich in einander verschlungen, als wollten sie einen undurchdringlichen Wall zwischen ihm und dem Wissen aufbauen, dass sich hinter ihnen verbarg. Jedes einzelne Wort, jeder Satz, jeder einzelne Abschnitt lachte ihn aus, gab ihm einen Ausblick auf Dinge, die er nicht wissen, Chancen, die er nicht ergreifen und Taten, die er nicht vollbringen konnte.

Stunde um Stunde musste man still sitzen, während jeder Knochen im Leib schmerzte und Müdigkeit die Glieder schwer machte. Und dann? Hatte man den Wall aus Tinte durchbrochen und den Irrgarten der Wortschlangen durchforstet blieb einem nichts als die Theorie. Bücher sprachen tote Sprache und lehrten tote Dinge. Nirgends ein Hinweis darauf, nie eine Gelegenheit dazu es zu tun.

Severus hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht auf die Seiten eines beliebigen Wälzers zu starren und im Stillen die Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes zu üben. Nur in seinem Kopf sprach er die Worte aus, Worte, die so viel bewegen konnten. Gesprochene Worte, keine toten Worte. Handelnde Worte, wenn man sie gut behandelte. Wenn man sie kostete, liebte, wusste, lernte, wollte. Er flüsterte sie, rollte sie über seine Zunge, verschluckte sie, spie sie aus und schrie sie hinaus in die Unendlichkeit seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Er taxierte in solchen Momenten gerne und oft sein Umfeld. Beobachtete die Leute um sich herum und überlegte sich, welche Worte zu welchem Opfer passen würden. Was würde er darum geben all das, was sich da im Laufe der Zeit in seinem Kopf angesammelt hatte auch anwenden zu dürfen. Zuhause, in Spinner's End, hatte er sich ab und zu zusammen mit den alten Büchern seiner Mutter in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und ein paar Dinge ausprobiert. Doch sein Vater hatte im letzten Jahr Wind davon bekommen und die Bücher im Garten verbrannt. Das war jedoch nicht weiter tragisch, da Severus die Werke so gut wie auswendig konnte.

Anders verhielt es sich mit Lily. Er hatte vor zwei Jahren den Fehler gemacht, ihr einiges von seinem Können vorzuführen. Zwar war Lily seine beste Freundin und ebenso talentiert und wissbegierig wie er, dennoch teilte sie seine Leidenschaft für die dunklen Künste absolut nicht. Im Gegenteil, ihre Abneigung war sogar soweit gegangen, dass sie sich für drei Wochen weigerte auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, geschweige denn ihn zu treffen. Am Ende hatte sie ihm ein schriftliches Versprechen abgenommen, dass er keine Experimente mit den dunklen Künsten mehr machen würde und das er sein bereits erworbenes Wissen niemals anwenden würde.

Leider war die Vorliebe für die schwarze Magie aber auch das einzige, dass Severus mit seinen Mitschülern verband und ihm schließlich einen Weg in die lang ersehnte Akzeptanz eröffnete. Mulciber hatte ihm, aus reiner Langeweile und natürlich um anzugeben, einen üblen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, den Severus, zur Überraschung aller, erfolgreich abblocken konnte. Nach einigen gemeinsamen Versuchen war Severus, wie auch seinen Mitschülern, zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, wie viel er von schwarzer Magie schon verstand. Selbst Rosier hatte nur schweigen daneben gestanden, doch man hatte ihm ansehen können, dass er beeindruckt war. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte.

Severus hatte sich daher mittlerweile im Stillen mit sich selbst darauf geeinigt sein Versprechen zumindest in Lily's Gegenwart zu halten.

Je länger er dort saß, desto tiefer versank er in seinen Gedanken. Unwillkürlich brachten sie ihn dorthin zurück, wovor er sich heute in die Bibliothek hatte flüchten wollen: Den gestrigen Abend. Severus selbst konnte sich nur noch wage daran erinnern. Was genau passiert war wusste er einfach nicht mehr, so sehr er es auch versuchte es sich in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Daran, dass Rosier ihn einen Feigling genannt hatte, konnte er sich noch erinnern. Auch das er plötzlich Bilder von seinem Vater, von Potter und Co und von Lily vor sich gesehen hatte. Sein Vater, der zum Schlag ausholte. Potter und Black, die ihn in die Ecke drängten. Lily, die ihn enttäuscht ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. Dann folgte nur noch ein kaltes, wattiges Rauschen.

Severus schlug sich mit dem geöffneten Buch ein paar Mal heftig gegen die Stirn. Was, bei Merlin, war da gestern Abend nur passiert?

Erst als Evan ihn an den Haaren gepackt hatte und ihn regelrecht zurück gerissen hatte, erst der Aufprall auf den Fliesen, hatte ihn wieder zu sich selbst finden lassen. Für einen kurzen Moment jedenfalls, denn richtig zu sich gekommen war er erst wieder an diesem Morgen in seinem Bett. Das Rosier ihn die ganze Zeit über angeschrien haben musste, wurde ihm erst bewusst als er hörte, wie heiser dieser heute klang.

Langsam begann die wattige Schicht in seinem Kopf sich zu lichten. Er erinnerte sich an den Jungen, Cole, der vollkommen bewegungslos auf den Fliesen lag. Rosier, gegen eine Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden sitzend, hatte ihn selbst fest umklammert, so lange, bis Severus sich beruhigt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, Evan abgeschüttelt zu haben. Daran, wie leblos der Viertklässler ausgesehen hatte. Daran, wie er selbst versucht hatte aufzustehen mit zitternden Beinen und schmerzenden Armen und Handgelenken.

Daran, wie er den Viertklässler angestarrt hatte, genau wie alle anderen im Raum bis dieser sich endlich, endlich rührte. Severus fühlte wieder die Erleichterung, die dem Schock über sein eigenes Handeln vorausging. Er wusste wieder, wie er aufgestanden war, während Rosier ihn hinten irgendwo am Schlafanzug packte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wie er sich losriss, sich neben den zusammen gerollten Jungen kniete, ihn an der Schulter herum zu drehen versuchte. Wie Ignatius ausholte und …

Eine Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Sekunden später war Severus auf den Beinen und eilte zu einem der Tische in seiner Nähe, an welchen sich gerade ein Mädchen mit sehr vertrauten leuchtend roten Haaren gesetzt hatte.

"Lily, kann ich kurz mit …", begann er, doch Lily wies ihn ab.

"Nein."

"Ich will doch nur ...", setzte er erneut an und versuchte seiner Stimme einen flehenden Klang zu verleihen. Es klappte nicht.

"Ich will auch vieles", entgegnete Lily kühl. "Zum Beispiel mit meinem besten Freund zusammen einen Trank brauen. Aber dieser Freund hat mich leider versetzt. So ist das Leben. Jetzt muss ich einen ganzen Monat warten, wobei ich mir auch nicht sicher bin, ob mein Freund dann für mich Zeit haben wird. Um mich abzureagieren mache ich jetzt die zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei. Noch Fragen?"

"Die habe ich schon gemacht, die kannst du gerne von mir haben", schlug Severus vor, doch Lily würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Schließlich sah er ein, dass er wohl so nicht weiter kommen würde. Das Ganze auf sich beruhen lassen wollte er jedoch auch nicht. Kurzerhand zog er den ihr gegenüberliegenden Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie beim Lesen und als er es endlich erneut wagte, sie anzusprechen starrte er auf Holzmaserung in der Tischplatte.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Das sagtest du bereits", erwiderte Lily kurzangebunden, ohne in ihrer Arbeit innezuhalten oder die Feder abzusetzen. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen strich sie in einem dicken, extrem zerfledderten Buch einzelne Wörter an oder umkringelte gar ganze Absätze mit leuchtend roter Tinte.

"Ist das dein Buch?", fragte Severus nach erneutem Schweigen. Dieses Mal sah Lily entnervt auf.

"Was?", fragte sie scharf.

"Ob das dein Buch ist", wiederholte er und deutete auf den Wälzer, in dem Lily herum malte.

"Nein, wieso?" Die junge Hexe hatte das Buch kurz zugeklappt und starrte nun auf den Stempel, welcher das Buch als Eigentum der Hogwartsbibliothek auswies und der gut sichtbar auf dem Einband prangte. Sie schlug das Buch wieder auf und fixierte die angestrichenen Stellen. "Verdammt. Das hättest du auch nicht früher sagen können, oder?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Severus lächelte. "Nein, sonst hätte ich kein Thema mehr gehabt um dieses Gespräch anfangen zu können." Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und beugte sich über den Tisch. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und tippte an den Rand des Buches. Sofort verschwanden Lilys Markierungen und hinterließen eine, mit einem Mal auffallend neu wirkende, blütenweiße Buchseite.

"Danke", murmelte Lily, hörbar zerknirscht.

Severus nickte nur und steckte seinen Stab wieder weg. "Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte er und sah Lily dieses Mal dabei direkt an. "Bitte glaub mir das."

Seine Freundin sagte darauf nichts, doch Severus wusste, dass sie ihm nun zumindest zuhören würde Lily konnte niemals lange sauer auf ihn sein, dass war schon immer so gewesen und würde sich vermutlich auch nie ändern.

"Du hattest Recht", sagte er leise. Bestätigende Besänftigungstaktik.

"Ah ja. Inwiefern dieses Mal?", fragte sie trocken, doch man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie sich entspannte.

Severus nahm ihre sarkastische Bemerkung kommentarlos hin. Er hatte keine Lust sich erneut zu streiten, außerdem lag ihm das Thema am Herzen. Insgeheim wartete er seit Wochen darauf, mit seiner Freundin darüber zu reden. Oder seit Jahren? "Ich hasse Rosier. Er macht mir das Leben zur Hölle, aber wenn ich abgesagt hätte, dann wäre es nur schlimmer geworden. Deshalb musste ich hingehen. Er hat mich gefragt ob ich kommen und wenn ich nein gesagt hätte, hätte er wissen wollen warum und dann hätte ..." Severus geriet ins Stocken. Was sollte er sagen? Das er hätte lügen müssen, dass er sie hätte verleugnen müssen?

Doch Lily Evans wusste auch ohne dass er es aussprach, was er hatte sagen wollen. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich erneut. "Aha. Du hättest ihnen nicht einfach sagen könne, dass du dich mit deiner Muggelfreundin aus Gryffindor triffst. Haben sie dir etwa verboten dich mit mir zu treffen?"

"Ja. Nein. Jain", druckste er herum.

"Ja? Sie haben es dir verboten? Und darauf hörst du? Severus, du bist so ein Feigling!"

"Das ist nicht so einfach", verteidigte er sich und spürte, wie der Zorn erneut in ihm aufwallte. Lily hatte ja nicht die leiseste Ahnung wovon sie sprach und was sie da indirekt von ihm verlangte.

Lily hatte ihre Bücher nun endgültig geschlossen und begann nun, ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu packen. "Oh, ich finde das ist sehr einfach, einfacher geht es kaum." Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt hart, es schwang etwas Anklagendes mit. Severus fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt. Er musste sich beherrschen.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte er leise.

"Vermutlich. Wie denn auch, wenn du mir nichts mehr erzählst?", entgegnete Lily scharf.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", protestierte er.

"Doch tut … Lass uns gehen."

"Was?"

"Madame Pine kommt. Lass uns gehen!"

Die Bibliothekarin tauchte so plötzlich vor ihrem Tisch auf, als hätte der Boden unter ihren Füßen sie just in diesem Moment ausgespien. Den Zeigefinger an die Lippen gepresst scheuchte sie die beiden Unruhestifter mit zischenden, Spucke sprühenden "Pst" - Lauten aus ihrem Heiligtum.

Noch während sie durch die Gänge liefen nahm Severus das Gespräch wieder auf: "Was soll das heißen: Ich erzähle dir nichts mehr. Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Wir waren schließlich den ganzen Sommer über zusammen und wir haben ständig miteinander geredet."

"Das war im Sommer, Severus. Im Sommer", seufzte Lily. "Da ist vieles anders. Im Sommer sind wir die besten Freunde, können über alles und jeden reden... Aber kaum sind wir wieder hier auf der Schule und deine Mitschüler kommen auch nur ansatzweise in die Näher ergreifst du entweder panisch die Flucht, behandelst mich an guten Tagen wie Luft und an schlechten wie Dreck. Ich hätte doch zumindest von dir erwartet, dass du mir es ins Gesicht sagst, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Oder wenn du dich schämst, mit mir befreundet zu sein."

"Lass den Scheiß. Natürlich will ich dich noch sehen, es ist nur ... " Hilflos brach er ab. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte und durfte ihr nichts sagen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Ausgerechnet Lily, die einzige Person auf dieser Welt, mit der er wirklich über alles andere reden konnte, musste er anlügen. Es machte ihn krank. Slytherin machte ihn krank.

Die junge Hexe blieb stehen. "Es ist nur was, Severus? Was ist nur los? Dasselbe nur wie all die Jahre davor?", bohrte Lily weiter. Sie war so nah dran. So gefährlich nah dran und doch so weit entfernt.

"Ich kann darüber nichts sagen." Er hasste sich.

"Worüber? Darüber, dass deine Mitschüler allesamt rassistische, faschistische Psychopathen sind, die so tief im Abgrund Lambada tanzen, dass sie sich schon fast durch alle neun Höllenringe wieder auf die andere Seite durch gebuddelt haben?" Lily klang aufgebracht, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es. Es war der verzweifelte Versuch ein wenig Humor in eine Sache zu bringen, die schon lange bar jedweder humoristischer Facette war.

"Sei leise. Sie sind keine Psychopathen. Und sie sind nicht rassistisch. Nicht alle", setze er schnell hinzu, als Lily bereits wieder Luft für eine heftige Erwiderung holte. Es gelang ihm nicht sie auszubremsen, doch wenigstens senkte sie tatsächlich die Stimme.

"Keine Psychopathen, ja? Ich sage nur : Suja."

Severus schwieg betreten. Dazu konnte und wollte er nun wirklich nichts sagen.

"Du erinnerst dich also an meine Freundin Suja? Und auch daran, was dieses Arschloch, dein Freund, Mulciber mit ihren Sachen getan hat, letztes Jahr?", fuhr Lily unbarmherzig fort.

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Ein Scherz? Einen Scherz nennst du das?! Mulciber hat ihr in die Tasche geka …. Gesch…", Lily rang um ihre Fassung. "In ihre Schultasche, Severus, am helllichten Tag. Er hatte Durch …" Sie brach angewidert ab.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für ein Gestank war? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon wie Suja sich gefühlt haben muss, als sie mit ihrer vor Scheiße triefenden Tasche über den Gang gerannt ist, während ihr sie ausgelacht habt", fragte sie leise. Lily machte eine Pause, doch ihre Augen fügten dem Gesprochenen das Unausgesprochene hinzu.

Während ihr sie ausgelacht habt und während DU sie ausgelacht hast.

"Und das soll witzig sein? Ja? Nein, Severus, ist es nicht. Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig, noch nicht einmal … Das ist widerlich. Widerlich, pubertär, asozial und krank. Das ist einfach nur krank!" Lily hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Severus konnte sehen, wie es in ihren Augen verräterisch zu glänzen begann. Er schluckte.

"Lily …"

"Ach Lily, Lily, Lily. Immer nur Lily. Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast? Langsam beginne ich wirklich nach Gründen zu suchen, warum ich mich eigentlich noch mit dir abgebe", fauchte sie.

Severus sah sie nur an. Lily schloss kurz die Augen. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie dann und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden gleiten. "Tut mir Leid, Severus. Es war nicht so gemeint." Sie trat einen Schritt vor und umarmte ihn. Er ließ es geschehen.

"Frag mich nicht, Lily. Vergiss es, Lily. Es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen und das schon gar nicht. Stell dich nicht so an. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm und so weiter und so weiter. Sag mal hältst du mich wirklich für so naiv?", fragte sie so dicht an seinem Ohr, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte.

Plötzlich merkte Severus, wie sie sich versteifte. Kurz darauf schon Lily seine Haare ein Stück zu Seite und klemmte sie schließlich hinter sein Ohr.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie und etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen.

"Ein blauer Fleck. An der Schläfe. Bei Merlin, dass sieht ja übel aus." Er spürte Lilys kühle Finger, welche die Stelle vorsichtig betasteten. Unbewusst zuckte der Slytherin zusammen. Es tat wirklich weh.

Verdammt. Das musste von gestern Abend sein, als Ignatius ... Severus schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine Haare wieder nach vorne fielen und den Fleck bedeckten. "Das ist nichts", sagte er.

"Und ob das was ist. Das ist doch nicht etwa noch von deinem Vater, oder? Tut es weh?"

"Nein", erwiderte er abwehrend auf beide Fragen und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen. Doch Lily packte ihn mit einem mal fest an den Schultern. "Severus, sieh mich an!"

Er tat es. Lily aber sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht, als suche sie nach etwas bestimmten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Rosier …", begann sie zögernd. Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit Severus begriff.

"Nein!", sagte er schärfer, als er es beabsichtigte. "Nein, nein. Das war nicht Rosier, wirklich nicht", fügte er hinzu, denn die Zweifel standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zweifel und Sorge.

"Es war nicht Rosier", wiederholte er bestimmt und überraschend glaubhaft. Lily musterte ih noch eine Weile misstrauisch, dann schien sie mit der Antwort zufrieden. Sie umarmte ihn abermals und dieses Mal erwiderte Severus die Umarmung.

"Gut", sagte Lily und er konnte hören, dass sie lächelte. In jenem Augenblick verspürte Severus den verzweifelten Drang laut zu lachen. Das Paradoxe an dieser Situation, war zu schrecklich, um nicht komisch zu sein. Jahrelang hatte er die Spuren, die die diversen Scherze und Lektionen seiner Mitschüler hinterlassen hatten, vor seiner Freundin verheimlichen können. Und ausgerechnet sein erstes eigenes Opfer, verpasste ihm einen Schlag, dessen Folgen sie sah.

"Wie war es eigentlich gestern auf der Feier?"

Seine hysterisches Glücksgefühl schlug sofort ins Gegenteil um. Severus Augen begannen zu brennen. Es gab so viel, was er ihr sagen, so viel, was er ihr erzählen wollte. Doch wieder konnte er es nicht tun, wieder musste er lügen. Um sie zu schützen.

"Kuchen gegessen", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass sie das Beben seiner Stimme nicht bemerken würde. Eines war ihm plötzlich klar. Er hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit auf einen Weg begeben, auf dem Lily ihm nicht folgen konnte, um sie und sich selbst zu beschützen. Doch nun kamen ihm zum ersten Mal Zweifel, ob er den Punkt finden würde, an dem er umkehren musste. Oder ob er diesen Punkt vielleicht sogar schon überschritten hatte.

"Was ist los?"

Severus lächelte gegen seinen Willen. Lily hatte natürlich doch etwas gemerkt. "Nichts", sagte er. "Gar nichts." Dann schwieg er. Doch es gab noch etwas, dass er ihr sagen wollte. Nur drei kleine Worte. Etwas, dass er ihr schon seit langem sagen wollte, doch nie war ihm der Moment als der Richtige erschienen.

Severus zögerte wieder und auch dieser Moment verstrich und damit auch, ohne dass er es ahnte, seine beinahe letzte Chance. Wie das Schicksal so will würde er es natürlich noch einmal versuchen. Viel, viel später würde er die drei kleinen Worte aussprechen.

Leise und ungehört.

Nachdem sie ihn noch einmal fest an sich gedrückt hatte trat sie einen Schritt zurück, doch ihre Hände verblieben auf seinen Schultern. "Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich, Sev. Wahnsinnige Sorgen. Ich seh' doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt und ich möchte dir so gerne helfen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht."

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen."

"Lass es mich versuchen."

Severus seufzte. Dann umfasste er vorsichtig Lilys Handgelenke. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte er leise.

"Das ist nicht fair."

"Tust du es?"

"Das ist nicht fair, Severus", wiederholte Lily. "Rede dich nicht raus, nicht dieses Mal, nicht schon wieder." Ihre Stimme hatte etwas flehendes, doch Severus blieb hart. Er wollte nur das Beste für sie. Nur das Beste.

"Vertrau mir", sagte er und schob ihre Hände sanft aber bestimmt von seinen Schultern. "Es geht mit gut", sagte er noch, dann ging er davon. Lily aber blieb allein mitten im Gang stehen, ihre Tasche zu ihren Füßen. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Freund sich gerade nicht nur physisch von ihr entfernte. Und diese Erkenntnis tat mehr weh, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie wusste das er log. Sie hatte es immer gewusst. Und jede seiner Lüge war ein weiterer Stein der Mauer, die sich zwischen ihnen aufzubauen begann. Die Mauer, die ihre beiden Häuser von einander trennte und die sie zusammen hatten überwinden wollten. Diese Mauer wurde mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Lüge, mit jedem Schmerz, größer. Das Schlimmste daran aber war, dass es nichts gab, was sie daran ändern konnten. Diese Ohnmacht war es, die für Lily kaum mehr zu ertragen war.

Zögernd packte sie den Tragegurt ihrer Tasche und schwang sie sich kraftlos über die Schulter. Gedankenversunken drehte Lily sich um und schrie im nächsten Moment laut auf. Vor ihr, direkt vor ihr, so nah, dass sie jede einzelne Wimper ihrer Augen erkennen konnte, standen drei Slytherins.

Ihr Herz, dass in der ersten Schrecksekunde einen Schlag ausgesetzt hatte, fing nun an zu rasen. Fast schon panisch stolperte sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts und hielt sich nur mit dem letzten ihr verbliebenen Funken Willenskraft davon ab wie von Furien gehetzt davon zu rennen. Die Tasche rutschte von ihrer Schulter und landete erneut auf dem Boden. Etwas darin zerbrach.

"Hi!" Der Junge direkt vor ihr, der kleinste von den dreien, lächelte sie an.

"Was wollt ihr?" Ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal so furchtbar klein und Mädchenhaft. So klein und hilflos, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

"Hast du zufällig Severus gesehen? Er war mit uns verabredet, doch er ist nicht aufgetaucht und nun suchen wir nach ihm, konnten ihn aber leider nirgendwo finden." Seine Stimme klang seltsam glatt und ausdruckslos. Als leiere er gerade einen schon lange auswendig gelernten Text herunter.

Lily wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen, er würde endlich aufhören so schrecklich nett zu lächeln. Diese Nettigkeit war nichts als eine fruchtbare Maske, unter der sich nur Namenloses verbergen konnte. Sie wollte ihn schlagen. "Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", sagte sie, immer noch so verdammt leise.

"Tja, kann man nichts machen." Der Junge tippte sich zu einem spöttischen Gruß mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. In diesem Moment viel Lily sein Name wieder ein. Evan Rosier, Severus hatte ihr in den Ferien oft von ihm erzählt. Davon, wie sehr er es liebte kleinere Schüler nieder zu machen, um seine geringe Größe zu überspielen. Davon, wie er auch Severus jahrelang wegen dessen Vater gegängelt hatte. Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Der Zorn der Gerechten im Angesicht der personifizierten Ungerechtigkeit.

Beinahe hätte sie etwas gesagt, hätte es riskiert. Doch eine innere Stimme hielt sie davon ab. Ein Instinkt, der tief in ihr geschlummert hatte und nun erwachte; der Instinkt eines Jägers vor seiner überlegenen Beute. Die Zeit war noch nicht reif. Nachdenklich sah sie den beiden nach, während sie davon gingen. Erst als die zwei Slytherins stehen blieben und sich zu ihr umdrehten, merkte Lily, das irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Die beiden sahen zwar in ihre Richtung, doch sie blickten sie nicht an. Zögern drehte sie sich um.

Da stand er. Größer als sie, schlank. An ihm haftete die lässige Arroganz der Oberklasse, wie Verwesungsgeruch in der Kleidung von Verstorbenen. Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen. Drei, schalt ihr Verstand sie, es waren drei. In der Hand hielt er ihre Tasche. Nun streckte er sie ihr entgegen: "Bitte." Lily starrte ihn an.

Francis Avery, dachte sie. Er lächelte. Nicht nett und aufgesetzt freundlich wie Rosier. Nicht hintergründig und verschmitzt wie Severus es manchmal tat. Noch nicht einmal herablassend und abfällig, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Francis Avery, der stille Junge, der immer dabei war, immer vor Ort, und sich doch nie in den Vordergrund drängte, sich nie einmischte, wie … Ein General, schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Ein General der auf dem nächsten Hügel steht und seine Truppen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ihr Verderben lenkt.

Sein Lächeln wäre auch nicht im geringsten als animalisch zu beschreiben gewesen. Oder raubkatzenähnlich, oder haifischähnlich oder was es auch immer für Metaphern geben mochte, um ein Lächeln zu charakterisieren. Es hatte auch im klassischen Sinne nichts bedrohliches an sich. Lily war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es überhaupt charakterisieren konnte.

Sein Lächeln zeugte von einer brutalen Intelligenz und offenbarte zugleich eine erschreckende Erbarmungslosigkeit. Es war schlicht und ergreifend böse. Da er dies alles jedoch ohne Vorwarnung preisgab, auch sonst vollkommen gelassen blieb und in seinen Augen keinerlei Regung abzulesen war, versetzte Lily diese Enthüllung seines wahren Charakters einen Schock.

Mechanisch, mit eiskalten Fingern nahm Lily ihre Tasche entgegen. Sie hörte nicht, was Avery zum Abschied zu ihr sagte. In jenen Augenblicken war ihr klar geworden, dass sich Severus die ganze Zeit über, was die Hierarchie unter seinen Freunden anging, fatal geirrt hatte. Ganz langsam ging sie davon.

Erst als sie durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen war, als Tränen begannen ihren Blick immer mehr zu verschleierten; erst als sie jemand am Arm packte und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, erst da riss Lily sich los und begann zu rennen.


	5. Auf der Lauer

**Auf der Lauer**

_Sie wollen alle nur Blut sehen, dass ist das Traurige. Sie wollen alle nur Blut sehen._

(aus Mikael Håfstroms "Evil")

Es war die vorletzte Stunde am Freitag Nachmittag; Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Ein einziger Witz in diesem Schuljahr, wie Severus fand. In Ermangelung geeigneter Lehrkräfte war Dumbledore genötigt gewesen, einen alten Auror kurz vor seinem Ruhestand abzufangen und ihn ein Jahr lang auf Hogwarts sein Gnadenbrot verdienen zu lassen.

Wollte man Dädalus Snippet beschreiben, so lag die Betonung vor allem auf dem Wort alt. Der Auror war so uralt, dass die Schüler in der ersten Reihe ständig wie auf glühenden Kohlen saßen. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass es jederzeit so weit sein konnte. Eines bösen Tages würde der Alte einfach vor ihnen umkippen.

Das Leben hatte augenscheinlich beträchtlich an Snippets einst sehr stattlichen Statur genagt. Er war in den letzten Jahren deutlich geschrumpft und fiel immer mehr in sich zusammen. Das leichte Zittern seiner Hände hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit auf seinen gesamten Körper ausgebreitet. Außerdem litt er, nach einer ihm zu Folge nicht genauer definierten Vergiftung, an einer Art chronischen Bronchitis und hustete sich die meiste Zeit buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war daher das einzige Fach in dem jeder Schüler froh war wenn der Lehrer keine Selbstversuche und keinen Anschauungsunterricht machen wollte. Leider nahm Professor Snippet seine eigene Gesundheit kaum halb so ernst wie der Rest der Schule und bestand auf ausgedehnten Vorführungen, die auf Grund seiner nicht mehr existenten Kondition gleich mehrere der Stunden in Anspruch nahmen. Am Ende lernten seine Schüler den Stoff für die Prüfungen doch in trockener Theorie aus ihren Büchern.

Auch an diesem Tag hatte Snippet darauf bestanden ihnen einen Abwehrzauber persönlich vorzuführen. Er stand nun schon seit ein paar Minuten regungslos vor der Klasse und versuchte offenbar sich an die genauen Abläufe der Zauberstabbewegung zu erinnern. Nach und nach keimte in einigen Schülern der Verdacht auf, dass er den Spruch einfach komplett vergessen hatte. Snippets kleine Auszeit von der Realität gab ihnen allen wie so oft die Gelegenheit ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Severus dachte an Lily. Trotz ihrer Unterhaltung, welche nun auch schon ein paar Tage zurück lag, fühlte er sich nicht gerade besser. Im Gegenteil, es ging ihm eigentlich eher noch schlechter als zuvor. Denn obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich dieses Mal richtig mit Lily auszusprechen und alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, hatte er es wieder geschafft sie von sich zu stoßen. Zwar hatten sich die beiden seit dem noch ein paar mal getroffen, doch Severus war nicht entgangen, dass Lily sich ihm gegenüber reservierter verhielt als sonst. Es war ihm absolut klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste Severus, dass er diese Situation, in welcher er sich nun befand, von Anfang an, seit er nach Slytherin und sie nach Gryffindor gewählt worden war, gefürchtet und ihn deshalb so lange wie möglich vor sich her geschoben hatte. Doch Lily hatte recht, es war an der Zeit die Prioritäten auszuloten und sie ein für alle mal fest zu setzten.

Möglichst unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Mulciber saß direkt vor ihm und nahm ihm mit seinem breiten Rücken weitestgehend die Sicht. Er hatte wie immer eine Hand in den den Falten seines Umhags vergraben und spielte darunter wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem Dolch, einem Messer, oder einem anderen spitzen und schmerzbringenden Gegenstand.

Evander Nott unterdrückte gerade ziemlich erfolglos ein Gähnen. Rosier hatte ihn die halbe Nacht Wache stehen lassen, vollkommen sinnlos, wie sich herausstellte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und lag mehr aus seinem Tisch, als dass er daran saß.

Edwin Jugson dagegen wagte es nicht den Auror auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser zielte nämlich mit seinem Zauberstab genau in seine Richtung und es konnte durchaus sein, dass Snippet plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwachte und ihn versehentlich angriff. Daher war Jugson auch der Erste, der nach dem Klingeln zum Ende des Unterrichts aufsprang und das Weite suchte. Die anderen folgten ihm nach und nach, je nah Stadium ihres Reaktionsvermögens und ihrer Schläfrigkeit.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken packte Severus seine Sachen zusammen. Bis zum Abendessen dauerte es noch etwas, also konnte er sich vielleicht doch noch einmal auf die Suche nach Lily machen. Als er aus der Tür trat kam ihm Francis Avery entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Evan Rosier. Während Avery ihn keines Blickes würdigte rempelte Rosier ihn im Vorbeigehen an. Zum Glück lenkte dessen Altersgenosse ihn ab, sodass Severus schnell das Weite suchen konnte.

"Evan?" Avery war schon halb im Klassenzimmer verschwunden und drehte sich nicht nach ihm um, doch dass er ihn überhaupt dazu aufforderte ihm zu folgen war mehr, als Evan je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, eventuell war auch etwas wie Glück dabei. Der bittere Beigeschmack der Angst, welcher allen von Evans Gefühlen anhaftete, ließ ihn das nicht so genau sagen. Doch dann war da noch dieses andere Gefühl, eine Art schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust, dass er immer öfter spürte, wenn er seinen Mitschüler beobachtete und über dessen Natur er lieber gar nicht erst nachzudenken wagte. Hastig eilte Evan Avery nach.

Dieser hatte sich wie immer in die erste Reihe gesetzt. Evan glitt unaufgefordert auf den Platz neben ihm. Er hielt kurz die Luft an, doch als sein Mitschüler nicht auf ihn reagierte entspannte er sich und begann vorsichtig seine Bücher auszupacken. Offenbar hatte Avery heute nichts gegen seine Anwesenheit einzuwenden. Evans verräterisches Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und krampfte sich kurz darauf schmerzhaft zusammen. Er vertiefte sich darin die Kiele seiner Schreibfedern glatt zu streichen und bete darum, dass endlich auch der Rest der Sechsklässler aus Slytherin sich einfinden würde, damit er etwas hatte um sich ablenken zu können.

Snippet stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes und wirkte wie eine vergessene Kulisse auf einer Theaterbühne. Das Stück blieb das Gleiche, nur die Besetzung war ausgetauscht worden. Während Evan nach einiger Zeit wie die meisten Schüler langsam weg dämmerte, haftete Averys Blick unablässig an seinem Lehrer. Gerade so, als lausche er einem spannenden Vortrag, den Snippet nur für ihn hielt und den gleichzeitig nur er zu hören vermochte. Evan drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass er Francis aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte. Hoch aufgerichtet, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet, die Hände dabei zu Fäusten geballt saß dieser da. Regungslos, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst und so in den Anblick seines Lehrers versunken, dass er sogar zu vergessen schien zu blinzeln und ebenfalls wie in Trance wirkte.

In jenem Augenblick hätte Evan alles dafür gegeben, um die Gedanken seines Freundes lesen zu können. Bereits mehrmals hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt Avery zu fragen warum er sich so für den alten Auror interessierte. Doch irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Die Verbissenheit, mit der Francis jede einzelnen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seinen Lehrer regelrecht observierte, zeigte ihm, dass hinter diesem Verhalten viel mehr steckte, als zu wissen gut für ihn wäre. Im Stillen hoffte Evan darauf, dass Francis sich ihm eines Tages anvertrauen würde. Dass er ihn (als Ersten und Einzigen) in dieses Geheimnis einweihen würde.

Die Stunde verstrich, ohne das Snippet oder Avery sich einmal bewegten, abgesehen von Snippets regelmäßigen Hustenanfällen, die der alte Körper scheinbar automatisch ablaufen ließ. Während die Mehrzahl der Schüler es eilig hatte aus dem stickigen Raum hinunter in die große Halle zum Abendessen zu kommen, blieb Avery sitzen. Evan hatte seine Bücher zurück in die Tasche gestopft und war schon an der Tür, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Francis noch immer an seinem Platz saß, den Blick stur auf seinen Professor gerichtet. Zögernd trat er zu seinem Freund an den Tisch.

"Francis?"

Er reagierte nicht. Evan wagte es nicht, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen. Unsicher was er tun sollte, stand er einige Minuten neben dem Tisch seines Freundes und ließ den Blick von Lehrer zu Schüler hin und wieder zurück schweifen. Doch gerade als er sich leicht vorgebeugt hatte, um Francis mit zitternden Fingern sachte an der Schulter zu berühren und ihn gegebenenfalls wach zu rütteln, stand dieser plötzlich auf. Erschrocken umfasste Evan den Tragegurt seiner Schultasche fester und wich so hastig aus, dass er gegen einen der umstehenden Tische prallte. Francis beachtete ihn jedoch gar nicht, sondern ging langsam auf Snippet zu. Evan verspürte plötzlich den heftigen Impuls in sich aufsteigen seinen Freund davon abzuhalten, sich dem alten Mann zu nähern. Gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, dass er sich nun auf gar keinen Fall einmischen durfte, wollte er jemals eine Chance haben von Francis mehr beachtet zu werden. Vor Anspannung bis er sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit Blut schmeckte. Er achtete nicht darauf. Für ein Handvoll Herzschläge erschien ihm Francis wie ein Raubtier, dass sich, völlig ausgehungert seiner wehrlosen Beute nähert, welche er schon seit Tagen jagt, und sich überlegt, wie es sie am besten tötet. Schnell und effektiv oder langsam und genussvoll. Doch so abrupt dieses Bild in seinen Gedanken aufgestiegen war, so schnell verblasste es auch wieder.

Francis Avery hob wie Evan selbst vor ein paar Sekunden die Hand, nur das seine Finger vollkommen ruhig dabei blieben, und legte sie seinem Lehrer auf die Schulter. Erst jetzt erwachte der Auror aus seiner Starre.

"Ein komplizierter Zauber, der sehr viel Präzision erfordert und … Ich sagte doch sie sollten auf ihren Plätzen bleiben, bis ich den Spruch vorgeführt habe. Wie gesagt, er ist sehr kompliziert und … " , stammelte er und brach schließlich ab als er gewahr zu werden begann, wie nah Francis wirklich neben ihm stand. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Evan in den Augen des Alten lesen, wie dieser versuchte Francis Gesicht scharf zu stellen und sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte das Bild mit einer Erinnerung an einen Namen in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

"Die Stunde ist zu ende, Professor Snippet", sagte Francis erstaunlich sanft und nahm die Hand von der Schulter seines Lehrers.

"Was? Aber ich wollte ihnen doch noch … "

"Die Hausaufgaben geben", beendete Avery den Satz für ihn so selbstverständlich, als könne er die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen. Snippet starrte ihn an.

"Sollen wir den Spruch üben, Professor?", fragte Avery, nun wieder im Tonfall eines höflichen Schülers. Verblüfft stellte Evan fest, dass er unbemerkt ein paar Schritte zurück getreten sein musste, denn Francis stand nun wieder beinahe neben ihm.

"Ganz genau, mein Junge. Den Spruch üben. Er ist Teil ihrer Prüfungen, müssen sie wissen. Das habe ich ihnen aber schon zu Beginn der Stunde gesagt", tadelte der Lehrer ihn, der nun seinen verlorenen Faden wiedergefunden zu haben schien. Mit deutlich mehr Elan schritt er zu seinem Pult und begann ein paar darauf liegende leere Pergamentbögen zu ordnen, als handle es sich dabei um wichtige Unterlagen.

"Sie sollten besser aufpassen, Mr. Es macht mir langsam Sorgen, dass ich immer alles zweimal sagen muss", tadelte er Francis und hob warnend einen seiner zitternden altersfleckigen Finger. Avery senkte den Kopf.

Die Demutsgeste verschwand, sobald der Auror ihm den Rücken zugewendet hatte und aus der Tür hinaus in den Gang geschlurft war. Für einen Augenblick zeichnete sich kalte Wut und eine solche Verachtung in seinen Zügen ab, dass Evan die Luft anhielt und sich zu ersten Mal von Herzen wünschte von seinem besten Freund nicht bemerkt zu werden.

**0~~~~~~~0**

"Dieser schleimige Bastard. Wenn ich dieses fetthaarige Ekelpaket in die Finger bekommen dann schwöre ich bei Merlin, ich bringe ihn um!"

"Krieg dich wieder ein, James."

"Sobald ich ihn sehe, sobald ich auch nur die Spitze seines Zinkens irgendwo schnüffeln höre, ist er dran."

Die Rumtreiber, James, Sirius, Peter und Remus, hatten sich in der Eingangshalle getroffen um gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen. Bevor Remus es in weiser Voraussicht hatte verhindern können platzte Peter damit heraus, dass er Severus Snape in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Eine Information, die vor allem von einem von ihnen begierig aufgesaugt wurde.

James Potter war von dem Gedanken Severus Snape in die Finger zu bekommen nahezu besessen, seit ihnen vor vier Tagen eine vollkommen aufgelöste Lily Evans in die Arme gelaufen war. Seines Erachtens nach konnte nur der verhasste Slytherin Schuld an Lilys völlig aufgelöstem Zustand sein. Nur mit Mühe konnte Remus seinen Freund James davon abhalten, auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und sich den Slytherin vorzuknöpfen. Noch immer versuchte er seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, während Peter nur auf das Starsignal zu warten schien und Sirius das ungleiche Duell seiner beiden Freunde mit einem schiefen Grinsen verfolgte.

"James …"

"Vergiss es, Remus. Du wirst meine Meinung nicht ändern. Dieses Mal ist er eindeutig zu weit gegangen."

'Als ob ich es jemals wirklich geschafft hätte, dich von etwas abzubringen, dass du dir so in den Kopf gesetzt hast', dachte Remus bitter, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Diese Selbsterkenntnis hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, das Unmögliche zu versuchen. Ohne es zu wollen rutschte er in die Rolle des Vernünftigen, aber leider ungehörten Ratgebers. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob es wirklich Snape war, mit dem sie sich gestritten hat."

"Mit wem sonst?", fauchte James ihn an. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er keine Antwort von Remus Seite her akzeptieren würde, die seiner Meinung widersprach. Gleich wie logisch oder gar vernünftig sie auch sein mochte.

Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schulter und warf einen schnellen Blick in Sirius Richtung, als hoffe er auf Unterstützung. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es wird Zeit, dass jemand dem Schleimbeutel mal die Meinung sagt." James war in der Mitte des oberen Treppenabsatzes stehen geblieben. Um sie herum drängten sich Schüler, die hinunter in die große Halle zum Abendessen wollten. Während sie um James und Sirius einen Bogen schlugen hatte Remus Mühe nicht abgedrängt und von der Masse mitgerissen zu werden.

"Das bringt doch nichts", rief er über die Köpfe einer Gruppe Drittklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw hinweg und klammerte sich hinterrücks am Geländer fest. " Und selbst wenn sich Lily mit Snape gestritten hat … es geht uns nichts an, James."

"Es geht uns nichts an? Was soll das heißen: Es geht uns nichts an? Wenn es uns nichts angeht, dann ja wohl niemandem. Sollen wir den Slytherins neuerdings alles durchgehen lassen? Oder den schwarzen Magiern da draußen?" James, der fieberhaft die Menge nach einem schwarzen Haarschopf abgesucht hatte, wandte sich nun abrupt wieder Remus zu.

Dieser, sich jetzt zumindest der vollen Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes sicher, schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes. Hier geht es um einen Streit zwischen Schülern, zwischen Jugendlichen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er sie körperlich angegriffen hätte oder als ob er schwarze Magie verwendet hätte."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Wer weiß schon, was diese Slytherins treiben," mischte Sirius sich nun ein.

Remus schwieg. Das einige der Mitglieder des anderen Hauses schon beim anwenden von schwarzen Flüchen hatten erwischen lassen, war hinreichend bekannt. Ebenso die immer häufiger Auftretenden Meldungen von Angriffen durch schwarze Magier in der Welt außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts. Die Gerüchte über den Aufstieg eines dunklen Lords, von denen niemand so recht wusste, was davon Wahrheit und was der entsetzten Projektion panischer Magier und Muggel entsprach. Sirius war durch sein Elternhaus ein gebranntes Kind. Übertrumpft wurde dessen Abneigung gegen alles was auch nur im Entferntesten nach schwarzer Magie aussah nur von seinem besten Freund James. Dessen ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn übernahm nach Remus' Dafürhalten meist jedoch etwas zu impulsiv, zu vorschnell die Kontrolle über die Handlungen seines Freundes. So auch in diesem Fall.

"Überhaupt. Wenn er es jetzt noch nicht getan hat, ist überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass er es nicht bald tun wird. Und was dann? Er könnte ihr wer weiß was antun und ich würde mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, dass ich nichts getan habe, obwohl die Anzeichen dafür da waren."

"Es gibt keine Anzeichen. Und du kannst niemanden für etwas verurteilen und bestrafen, dass er noch nicht getan hat."

"Keine Anzeichen? Hast du dir mal seine Freunde angesehen, die Leute mit denen er sich herumtreibt. Hast du die Scherze mitbekommen, die sie so mit den anderen treiben? Nennst du das normal?"

"Er hat nichts getan", wiederholte Remus zunehmend hilfloser in seiner Argumentation.

"Er wird es tun. Früher oder später. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen."

"Du weißt nicht, ob er etwas tun wird."

Doch Remus hatte verloren. Er sah es in James' Augen, genau wie er es in Sirius' und sogar in Peters erkennen konnte. Sie hörten ihm nicht mehr zu. Ihm blieb nur das hoffen darauf, dass noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen würde, bevor Severus Snape ihnen erneut über den Weg lief.

"Gehen wir was essen."

Peter schloss sich Sirius sofort an. James folgte ihnen nach kurzem Zögern. Er warf immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter, doch der schwarzhaarige Junge, den er zu entdecken erhoffte, tauchte nicht auf. Schweigend folgte Remus ihnen in die große Halle. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, das Gespräch noch einmal aufzugreifen. Gleichzeitig hasste er sich dafür, dass er es nicht versuchte.

**0~~~~~~~0**

Vom Abendessen bekam Severus kaum etwas mit. Er hatte Lily sofort nach seinem Eintreffen in der großen Halle bemerkt und vor allem, wer sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Danach schenkte er dem Nudelauflauf keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Selbst als sich die Halle mehr und mehr leerte machten Potter und seine Freunde keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur im Mindesten von der Stelle zu bewegen. Es war Lily, die sie schließlich abschüttelte und mit schnellen Schritten verschwand. Instinktiv hängte Severus sich an eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs um ihr zu folgen. Obwohl er sie dadurch aus den Augen verlor war er sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, wo er sie finden würde.

Die Bibliothek war zu diesem Zeitpunkt so gut wie leer, so dass er seine Freundin sofort erspähte. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich anzukündigen, oder überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er Lily seit ihrem letzten Gespräch, seit vier Tagen also, kaum mehr gesehen oder gesprochen hatte, fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Was wollte Potter von dir?"

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Lily ruhig. Ihr Ton sagte jedoch deutlich: 'Das geht dich nichts an.'

Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, doch zurück nehmen konnte er die mehr als unfreundliche Begrüßung nicht. Zögernd zog er einen Stuhl etwas näher heran und setzte sich auf die Kante. Lily reagierte nicht.

Obwohl alles in ihm darauf brannte sie auszufragen schaltete er einen Gang zurück und ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen, bevor er sie erneut ansprach. Dieses Mal beherrschte er sich.

"Wie geht es dir?"

Trotz seines betont neutralen Tonfalls reagierte Lily ungewohnt bissig. "Gut. Sag mal sehe ich wirklich so scheiße aus, dass mich das jeder alle fünf Minuten fragen muss?"

Sie schien genervt und Severus wertete diese Tatsache unbewusst als gutes Zeichen, bis ein anderer Gedankengang seinen Magen schwer und heiß nach unten sacken ließ.

"Potter hat gefragt wie es dir geht?" Seine Gedanken rasten.

"Ja, hat er", entgegnete Lily schlicht.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Gut." Lily blickte auf. Severus saß mittlerweile kerzengerade auf der äußersten Stuhlkante neben ihr und machte ein so ernstes Gesicht, dass sie unter anderen Umständen darüber gelacht hätte. Nur war ihr selten noch nie weniger nach lachen zu Mute gewesen. "Severus, was soll das?", fragte sie statt dessen leise, nicht sicher, ob sie darauf eine ehrliche Antwort erwarten konnte. Oder wollte.

"Du sagtest doch, dass er nichts von dir wollte." Sein Tonfall hatte etwas drängendes an sich. Etwas Bedrängendes.

"Wollte er auch nicht." Lily zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

"Er hat dich gefragt wie es dir geht." Es klang wie eine Anklage.

Sie lachte doch. Und obgleich sie es nicht nach außen dringen ließ erschrak sie selbst darüber, wie bitter es klang. Bitter, fast höhnisch. "Wir sind in einem Haus, schon vergessen? Da fragt man sich ab und zu solche Sachen. Aus reiner sozialer Anteilnahme am Leben der Leute, die man tagtäglich sieht. Du hast mich schließlich das Gleiche gefragt, oder etwas nicht?" Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen mussten Lily den Drang überwinden, sich nicht suchend umzublicken. Es war, als hätte nicht sie gesprochen, sondern jemand anderes. Ihr war es selbst unbegreiflich wie ruhig ihre Stimme blieb. Dabei hätte sie am liebsten geschrien.

In Severus arbeitete es. Doch er schien ihre Antwort letztendendes tatsächlich zu akzeptieren. Er senkte den Blick. "Weil es mich interessiert", sagte er.

Weil es mich wirklich interessiert, meinte er.

Lily lächelte. "Danke."

"Früher hättest du ihm nicht geantwortet." Fast hätte sie es überhört.

"Was soll dass denn heißen?"

"Nichts. Vergiss es." Severus schluckte. Es war also passiert. James Potter hatte die Leinen ausgeworfen. Er hatte begonnen den Köder auszulegen und Lily war nahe daran, ihn zu schlucken. Severus sah nur einen Ausweg. Er musste die Sache beenden, bevor sie begann. Denn gegen James Potter, hatte er einfach keine Chance. Er musste etwas finden, dass Potters perfektem Ansehen einen gewaltigen Riss verpassen würde.

Bevor Lily überhaupt die Chance hatte weiter darauf einzugehen hatte Severus das Thema gewechselt: "Lupin sieht schon wieder ziemlich blass aus, findest du nicht?"

Lily begann ihre Tasche zusammen zu packen. Sie war noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen ihre Bücher überhaupt aufzuschlagen, doch für sie war am heutigen Abend an Lernen nicht mehr zu denken. "Verschone mich mit deinen Theorien. Ich habe wirklich anderes im Kopf. Remus ist in Ordnung, Sev."

"Da ist was faul."

"Langsam glaube ich, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Wie so manch anderer an dieser Schule", fügte sie unhörbar für Severus hinzu.

"Wenn meine Freunde jeden Monat einmal verschwinden würden, würdest du auch wissen wollen, warum und wohin sie gehen", murmelte er abermals fast lautlos. Der beleidigte Unterton ließ es trotzig klingen, rechthaberisch.

Fester als Beabsichtigt wuchtete Lily ihre Büchertasche auf den Tisch. "Er verschwindet aber nicht, er ist krank", fauchte sie scharf. "Und außerdem, wenn deine Freunde regelmäßig verschwinden würden, stände es bestimmt bald auf die ein oder andere Art auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten."

Severus, der ihr gerade ihre Federkiele reichen wollte damit sie diese einpacken konnte, hielt misstrauisch mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Oder glaubst du, der Rest der Schule bekommt nicht mit wie ihr euch gegenseitig mit Begeisterung die Berichte über die Muggelangriffe und diesen Lord Sowieso vorlest? Ich wette über die Hälfte deiner so-genannten Freunde wäre sofort an erster Stelle mit dabei."

Er legte die Kiele zurück auf den Tisch. "Das sind doch nur Gerüchte."

Lily griff danach und schnaubte zur Antwort.

"Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit Lupin", wechselte Severus wieder das Thema. "Und ich will wissen, was es ist."

"Dann viel Spaß." Sie stand auf.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

Der Tonfall ihres Freundes hatte wieder etwas lauerndes bekommen. Es gefiel Lily ganz und gar nicht, wie er mit ihr sprach. Als wolle er sie aushorchen. Plötzlich war sie wütend. Kurzentschlossen tat Lily Evans etwas, das sie bei Severus noch nie getan hatte; sie log. "An einen ruhigen, stillen Ort, an dem Jungs nichts zu suchen haben. Aufs Klo", fügte sie hinzu, als Severus Anstalten machte sich auch zu erheben.

"Tut mir Leid. Alles okay .. bei … uns?" Er klang dabei so kleinlaut, dass ihre Wut wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fiel.

Lily sah ihrem besten Freund in die Augen … und log erneut. "Ich denke schon. Alles okay. Wirklich. Ich bin nur ein bisschen … durcheinander."

"Weswegen?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Nicht heute, dachte sie, bitte nicht heute. Heute habe ich einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür. "Weißt du das denn nicht?", fragte sie leise.

"Wir sollten …" ein andermal darüber reden, Severus. Richtig reden. Es gibt so viel, dass ich mit dir besprechen, dass ich dir erzählen möchte. Und etwas, dass ich dir schon so lange sagen will., hatte sie entgegnen wollen. Doch das Kribbeln, welches bei dem Gedanken an jene immer wieder hinausgeschobene Beichte in ihrer Magengegend auftrat, verflog so jäh, wie es gekommen war.

"Wegen Potter?"

Zuerst dachte Lily, sie habe sich verhört. "Was?!"

Severus sagte nichts, er behielt sie argwöhnisch im Auge und achtete dabei auf jede noch so kleine Reaktion.

Lily starrte ihren Freund fassungslos an. "Was hast du gesagt?", wiederholte sie und spürte, wie ihre Kehle eng wurde.

"Das hast du schon verstanden." Er klang kalt..

"Wieso fragst du so etwas?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die erneut aufsteigende Wut trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Wut … und etwas anderes. Nur wusste Lily nicht, welchem Gefühl sie nachgeben sollte. Beide taten einfach nur unendlich weh.

"Wieso regst du dich so auf?" Kalt. Lauernd. Anklagend. Richtend

Die Wut gewann. "Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Ihr bekommt doch überhaupt nichts mehr mit. Ihr kapiert doch allesamt nicht, worum es eigentlich geht. Und vor allem du nicht, Severus. Wie kann man nur so BLIND sein?"

Und bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte Lily davon.


	6. Tod oder Leben, Severus Snape

**Tod oder Leben, Severus Snape?**

**oder: Wie man eine Fledermaus tötet - Part I**

--

_When I was a Baby_

_My mother told me :"Son,_

_Always be a good boy._

_Don't you ever play with guns."_

_But I shot a man in Rhino_

_Just to watch him die._

_When I hear the whistle blowing_

_I hang my head and cry._

(Johnny Cash, "Folsom Prison Blues")

--

Ein paar Abende später hatte Severus es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf seinem Lieblingssessel gemütlich gemacht. Dieser stand etwas abseits, doch nahe genug am Feuer um es warm zu haben. Sein Leder war ausgebleicht und abgeschabt, die Sitzfläche so durchgesessen, dass man förmlich darin versank wenn man sich niederließ. Alle anderen mieden ihn deswegen, fanden ihn unbequem. Doch Severus liebte diesen Sessel, vielleicht genau aus diesem Grund, noch eine geduldete, ungeliebte Seele, und er freute sich jedes Mal aufs Neue wenn er aus den Ferien zurück kehrte und feststellte, dass er noch nicht ausrangiert worden war. Severus hatte ihn auch eigenhändig so weit in eine der Ecken geschoben, dass er noch weniger auffiel. Genau wie er selbst, der, wenn er darin saß, in seiner schwarzen Schulrobe mit den Schatten und dem dunklen Grün des Leders verschmolz. Es gab ihm das Gefühl unsichtbar zu sein und das wiederum gab ihm ein Stück weit Geborgenheit und Schutz.

Es war kurz nach ein Uhr in der Nacht, der Raum war angenehm leer und still. Schon seit einiger Zeit spielte Severus mit dem Gedanken zu Bett zu gehen. Er war müde und konnte die Worte des Buchs in dem er las kaum noch entziffern, geschweige denn ihren Sinn erfassen. Es lag aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß, der Tee in der hauchdünnen Tasse auf dem Tisch neben ihm war kalt geworden. Er hatte ihn über der Lektüre vergessen. Allem zum Trotz konnte Severus sich einfach noch nicht dazu aufraffen aufzustehen, um in die kalten Waschräume und anschließend in sein ebenso kaltes Bett zu gehen. Es fiel ihm auch kein Grund ein, der dagegen sprach noch ein wenig hier sitzen zu bleiben.

Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als die Stille jäh unterbrochen wurde durch das knirschen und sich aneinander reiben der Steine jener Mauer, in welcher der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins versteckt lag. Herein kamen die Sechstklässler. Allen voran wie gewöhnlich Evan Rosier. Ihm folgten eine Gruppe kichernder, sehr aufgeregt wirkender Mädchen, Francis Avery und einige andere, die Severus im Zwielicht nicht erkennen konnte. Unwillkürlich machte er sich kleiner und ließ seinen Körper durch sein Eigengewicht noch tiefer in die Polsterung sinken.

"Du zerdrückst sie", sagte eines der Mädchen gerade und deutete auf etwas, dass Rosier in den Händen hielt. "Pass auf, du erdrückst sie!"

Natürlich, die sechste Klasse hatte in dieser Nacht Unterricht in Astronomie. Deshalb waren sie fast den ganzen Abend lang nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Severus schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Nun wusste er, warum er die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es besser für ihn sei, wenn er schlafen ginge. Vielleicht sollte er endlich einmal lernen, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen.

"Tue ich nicht", erwiderte Rosier unwirsch. "Willst du vielleicht, dass sie abhaut? Wenn das Vieh hier herumfliegt dauert es Stunden, bis wir es wieder haben. Und dann kackt es uns am Ende noch alles voll."

Wie es schien, hatte Evan ein Tier gefangen und mit hinunter in die Kerker gebracht. Er hatte aus seinen Händen eine hohle Kugel geformt, in deren Inneren sich die arme Kreatur befinden musste. Die Mädchen drängten sich um ihn herum und versuchten einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, doch Evan hielt das Tier fest unter Verschluss. Severus machte sich in seinem Sessel so klein wie möglich. Solange die Aufmerksamkeit bei Rosier und seiner Beute blieb bestand eventuell die Chance für ihn sich unbemerkt aus dem Raum zu schleichen. Er musste nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten.

"Hey, sieh mal nach ob Mulciber noch wach ist. Wenn nicht, dann weck ihn auf und sag ihm, ich habe ihm was zu spielen mitgebracht", wies Rosier einen seiner Klassenkameraden an, ohne seine Hände aus den Augen zu lassen. Der angesprochene Junge verschwand augenblicklich und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem sichtlich verschlafenen und völlig verstrubbelten, aber sehr interessiert wirkenden Marmaduke Mulciber zurück.

Vorsichtig hob Evan seine Hände über die Köpfe der Mädchen hinweg zu ihm ihn und öffnete sie ein wenig. "Ist das nicht ein Prachtexemplar?", fragte er und grinste.

Mulciber nahm ihm das Tier wortlos, jedoch ebenso vorsichtig ab, ganz darauf bedacht es nicht entwischen zu lassen.

"Pass auf, dass es nicht abhaut", riet Rosier ihm überflüssigerweise. "Wie findest du sie?", fragte er ein wenig drängender, als Mulciber ihn weiterhin ignorierte.

"Ganz schöner Brocken", grunzte dieser und drehte sich zum Feuer, um das Tier besser beäugen zu können.

Severus behielt die Gruppe im Auge und wartete auf seine Chance. Dabei versuchte er erfolglos einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was Mulciber nun genauer untersuchte. Er drehte und wendete Rosiers Beute mit fachmännischem Interesse. Was immer es war, es gab keinen Laut von sich. Es ließ es stumm über sich ergehen. Severus hatte plötzlich Mitleid. Er biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen und rührte sich nicht.

'Besser es als ich', sagte sein Verstand und drängte die Gefühle zurück. Rationell und praktisch denken. Sonst tut es nur weh.

"Tu ihm nicht weh", sagte just ein anderes Mädchen laut und klang dabei ernsthaft besorgt. "Tu ihm nicht weh!"

Severus zuckte zusammen. 'Um ein Vieh machen sie sich sorgen', sagte eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Inneren.

"Er tut doch gar nichts", blaffte Rosier sie an.

"Er zieht sie an den Flügeln. Hör auf damit, du tust ihr weh." Sie ließ nicht locker.

"Er will nicht, dass sie abhaut. Das ist alles. Lass sie ja nicht los!" Rosier hielt beide Hände über die von Mulciber.

"Hab sie", knurrte dieser nur.

"Sie will weg", wiederholte das Mädchen nun drängender. "Sie will wieder weg, lasst sie wieder fliegen."

"Tun wir ja, wir wollen sie uns nur ansehen."

"Das habt ihr doch. Wir haben sie alle gesehen. Nun lasst sie wieder frei."

"Krieg dich wieder ein, Lindsay", mischte sich nun ein anderes Mädchen ein. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Tier aus. "Darf ich sie auch mal halten?"

"Nein", fauchte Rosier. "Darfst du nicht."

"Wir sollten sie nicht alle anfassen", gab Lindsay ihm Recht und stellte sich schützend zwischen ihre Kameradin und Mulciber. "Das mag sie nicht."

"Was weißt du denn schon davon, was sie mag und was nicht", murrte ihre Freundin hörbar genervt.

Lindsay ignorierte sie. "Evan, du hast versprochen, dass du sie nur kurz ansehen willst. Du hast versprochen, dass du sie wieder fliegen lässt." Ihre Stimme klang schrill und anklagend. Sie schien kurz davor sich auf Mulciber zu stürzen um ihm das Tier aus den Händen zu reißen. Severus hoffte, darauf dass sie anfangen würden sich zu streiten. Je mehr Rosier abgelenkt war, desto größer war seine Chance zu verschwinden.

Bevor Rosier etwas erwidern konnte mischte Francis Avery sich nun ein. Er sprach ruhig und leise wie immer, doch man verstand jedes Wort, dass er sagte. "Natürlich lassen wir sie wieder frei. Wir bringen sie zurück auf den Astronomieturm, aber erst wenn wir sicher sind, dass uns keiner der Professoren mehr begegnet. Ihr habt sie alle gesehen, also geht ins Bett. Je weniger Leute um sie herum sind, desto weniger Stress ist es für sie."

"Ich will sie nur mal kurz streicheln", begehrte das zweite Mädchen auf. "Du hast gesagt wir dürfen sie streicheln", wandte sie sich wieder an Rosier.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du hast gehört was Francis gesagt hat. Ende der Vorstellung. Ihr geht ins Bett und wir warten noch ein wenig, damit wir sie zurück bringen können."

"Ich will mitkommen", widersprach Lindsay trotzig. Severus konnte im halbdunkeln erkennen, wie sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sie schien nicht überzeugt.

Rosier holte scharf Luft doch bevor er das Mädchen anschnauzen konnte kam Avery ihm abermals zuvor. "Keine Sorge. Ich passe auf. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir nicht zu viele sind. Und wenn nicht alle völlig übernächtigt morgen zum Unterricht erscheinen." Er klang dabei so ruhig und vernünftig, so absolut glaubwürdig, dass Severus gegen den Drang kämpfen musste ebenfalls einfach beruhigt aufzustehen und dem subtilen Befehl gehorchend ins Bett zu gehen.

Severus konnte Lindsays Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch ihre Haltung verriet ihm, dass sie Avery am liebsten widersprochen hätte, seine Worte und sein Tonfall jedoch sie genau so einlullten wie Severus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und stapfte in Richtung der Schlafsäle herum. Die anderen folgten ihr nach und nach. Einige wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht, andere warfen immer wieder Blicke zurück. Am Ende blieben nur Avery und Mulciber, welche sich beide auf einer Couch am Feuer niederließen, und Rosier übrig. Letzterer schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er bleiben oder auch gehen sollte. Er setzte sich zögernd in einen Sessel. Als Avery darauf nicht reagierte entspannte er sich und lehnte sich zurück.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er und klang dabei kleinlauter, als Severus es je von ihm gehört hatte. Francis Aufmerksamkeit blieb bei Mulciber. Eine ganze Weile lang geschah nichts.

Das gab Severus Sicherheit. Neugierde hatte wieder besseren Wissens einmal mehr die Oberhand über sein Handeln gewonnen. Doch so sehr er sich auch reckte und streckte, er konnte nicht erkennen was genau Rosier gefangen hatte, das Mulciber immer noch in den Händen hielt. Unwillkürlich richtete sich er ein wenig mehr auf, wenn auch in zeitlupenartigem Tempo, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Bewegungen zu lenken.

Er zog dabei die Beine an und schob sie langsam unter seinen Körper, um seine Position zu erhöhen. Leider machte ihm ausgerechnet sein geliebter Sessel dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die alten Federn in der Sitzfläche und das morsche Leder gaben ein protestierendes Knarzen von sich. Severus erstarrte in der Bewegung, hielt sogar den Atem an. Vergebens. Rosier und Avery fuhren alarmiert herum, Evan erhob sich sogar ein wenig aus seinem Sessel. Averys Hand verharrte in den Falten seines Umhangs.

Da es sinnlos gewesen wäre sich wieder hin zu setzten und weiterhin so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da, stand Severus auf. Er spekulierte ohne große Hoffnung darauf sich einfach entschuldigen zu können. Das Grinsen auf Rosiers Gesicht verbreiterte sich bereits. Doch es war Avery, der Severus zu ihnen rief.

"Severus, komm doch mal her", sagte er ruhig, halblaut, aber deutlich.

Severus dachte nicht im Traum daran ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Er ging hinüber und blieb zwischen dem Sessel, in welchen Rosier nun wieder entspannt zurückgelehnt saß, und der Couch stehen.

"Setz dich." Avery rückte ein Stück von Mulciber weg und machte dabei einen Platz in ihrer Mitte frei. Severus saß, bevor er wusste was er tat.

"Gib sie ihm."

Zuerst dachte Severus, Avery hätte ihn gemeint, bis er sah das Mulciber ihm seine Hände entgegen streckte.

"Nimm sie in die Hand", sagte Avery, als erkläre er etwas einen Kleinkind. "Sie ist ganz weich", fügte er hinzu und lächelte. Es sollte wohl aufmunternd gemeint sein. Severus hätte nur ein Wort nennen können, wäre er just in diesem Moment dazu aufgefordert worden dieses Lächeln zu beschreiben: Falsch.

"Was ist es?", fragte er heiser, bekam jedoch wie erwartet keine Antwort.

"Gib sie ihm", wiederholte Avery nur.

Ein wenig widerwillig, jedoch ohne zu zögern streckte Mulciber ihm das Tier entgegen. Severus formte mit seinen Händen eine Schale, seine Finger zitterten leicht. Er bekämpfte den Drang sie zurück zu ziehen. Fragmente von Berichten und Geschichten über Bisswunden, Parasiten, Ungeziefer und Krankheiten schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Ganz zu schweigen davon was die Sechstklässler mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn er das Viech, oder was immer es war, aus Versehen entkommen ließ.

Langsam und vorsichtig ließ Mulciber etwas erstaunlich Leichtes, Warmes, Pelziges in Severus' Hände gleiten. Er schloss sie sofort über dem kleinen Körper, so heftig, dass er es fast erdrückt hätte.

"Pass auf!", herrschte Rosier ihn an. "Oder willst du, dass der Spaß vorbei ist bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat?"

"Lass sie ihren Kopf herausstrecken, damit wir sie sehen können." Mulcibers Hände waren rau als es seine Finger über die von Severus legte, um ihm zu zeigen wie er sie halten musste. Dieser tat, was man ihm zeigte.

Es war eine Fledermaus. Severus hatte schon Dutzende davon gesehen und noch mehr davon in toter und zerteilter Form als Zutat in diverse Tränke gemischt. Niemals zuvor jedoch hatte er ein lebendes Exemplar in den Händen gehalten.

Die Faszination siegte über die Angst. Er hielt den kleinen Körper fest genug, dass sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte und sanft genug, dass er sie nicht verletzte. Er spürte die ledrigen Flügel, die an seiner Haut entlang strichen, spürte wie kleine, menschlich anmutende Fingerchen an den Flügelspitzen ihn abtasteten, sich festzuhalten versuchten. Gegen seinen Willen rührte ihn dieser Anblick.

Avery hatte Recht. Der kleine Körper war seltsam warm und weich. Er wand unter seinen Fingern, bewegte sich, hob und senkte sich, pulsierte, lebte. Ohne es zu merken, hielt er selbst den Atem an.

"Ein Leben in deiner Hand", flüsterte Avery heiser. Severus fühlte seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen. "Was willst du damit tun?"

Er starrte auf das Geschöpf in seiner Hand. Avery hatte Recht. Das Leben dieses Tieres, ein ganzes Leben lag buchstäblich in seinen Händen. Es war seine Entscheidung, ob er es ihr nehmen, oder ihr lassen sollte. Severus spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Irgendwo wusste er, dass es ihm Angst machen sollte. Das er aufhören sollte. Das sich entschuldigen und aufstehen sollte. Doch er tat es nicht. Statt dessen wurde ihm warm und einer Erregung nahm von ihm Besitz, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sein eigener Herzschlag vermischte sich mit dem des Tieres in seiner Hand.

Die Macht über Leben und Tod, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. So fühlt sie sich also an.

Er blickte auf. Mulciber grinste. Er schien genau zu wissen, was Severus fühlte. Er nickte ihm zu und Severus konnte nicht anders, er nickte zurück. Wissend, als besiegle er damit einen unsagbaren Pakt.

Avery lächelte. In diesem Lächeln lag mehr als eine Aufforderung. Es signalisierte eine Erwartung.

Severus Blick wanderte weiter, hinüber zu Rosier, der sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte. In seinem Blick lag die altbekannte Verachtung, aber auch deutliche Neugierde. Die Neugierde darauf, was Severus tun würde. Oder besser gesagt: Ob er es tun würde.

"Tod oder Leben", flüsterte er und sein Rattenfallengrinsen teilte sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften. "Tod oder Leben, Severus Snape."

_Fortsetzung folgt ... _


	7. Wahrheiten und Pflichten

**Wahrheiten und Pflichten**

**oder: Wie man eine Fledermaus tötet - Part II**

--

_Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf._

(Thomas Hobbes)

--

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren die Rumtreiber gerade dabei ihre Hausaufgaben für den morgigen Unterricht in Verwandlung zu erledigen. Sirius Black erklärte seinem Freund Peter Pettingrew gerade zum dritten Mal den selben Abschnitt in dem Kapitel, das sie lesen und zusammenfassen sollten. Da er aber nur mit halbem Herzen bei der Sache war und ihn langsam aber sicher die Geduld verließ - Peters Nachhilfe war eigentlich Remus Part in ihrer Freundschaft - war er drauf und dran so schnell wie möglich seinen eigenen Aufsatz in Ruhe fertig zu schreiben, um danach eine zweite Version für Peter anfertigen zu können. Ein paar kleine Abänderungen in Form von schwerwiegenden Fehlern würden genügen.

Was ihn davon abhielt war zuerst einmal sein bester Freund, James Potter. Sirius beobachtete diesen nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile aus den Augenwinkeln. Die Rolle Pergament, die James vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, war noch genau so jungfräulich wie vor einer halben Stunde, als er sie hervorgeholt hatte. Die Spitze seiner Schreibfeder funkelte unbefleckt im Schein des Feuers. Auch das Tintenfass war fest noch immer verschlossen. James selbst starrte unablässig zu einem der Tische am anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber. An diesem saß, ebenfalls seit einer halben Stunde, ihre Mitschülerin Lily Evans und tat das Gleiche, dass eigentlich James auch tun sollte. Sie hatte die Nase in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch vergraben und schrieb an ihren Aufsatz.

Sirius wusste, dass James sich sehr für ihre Mitschülerin Lily interessierte. Wie weit dieses Interesse ging, war ihm allerdings bis vor ein paar Tagen, um genau zu sein bis zu dem Streitgespräch mit Remus, nicht bewusst gewesen. Die vergangenen Tage schwankte Sirius' Gedanken zwischen Belustigung und Besorgnis darüber.

Keiner von ihnen hatte das Thema Lily oder gar Severus Snape noch einmal aufgegriffen. Nicht einmal Remus, obwohl dieser ab und an Anstalten dazu gemacht hatte. Wäre es nicht die Zeit gewesen, hätte er bestimmt noch einmal versucht das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen, da war Sirius sich sicher.

Er selbst hatte ebenfalls sich seine Gedanken dazu gemacht und genau dort lag nun auch der Hund begraben. Eine fixe Idee, die erst vor ein paar Stunden in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war und die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt für nahezu unschlagbar gut befunden hatte, kam ihm nicht mehr ganz so gut vor. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann bereitete sie ihm nun, da er etwas Abstand zu dieser Entscheidung gewonnen hatte, ziemliche Kopfschmerzen.

Diese Idee war auch der Hauptgrund, warum Sirius sich weder auf seine Hausaufgaben, noch auf Peters Verständnisschwierigkeiten konzentrieren konnte.

Er musste nachdenken. Möglichst in Ruhe und möglichst schnell. In Ruhe bedeutete in diesem Fall ohne Peter und möglichst schnell bedeutete mit James Hilfe. Es gab einiges, dass er mit seinem besten Freund zu klären hatte. Doch die Vorraussetzung dafür war dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem lauten Knall, welcher sowohl Peter als auch James auf ihren Plätzen zusammenzucken ließ, schlug er sein Buch zu.

"Schluss für heute."

Peters Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Bitte, Sirius. Morgen ist Abgabe und ich … "

Sirius hob abwehrend beide Hände und würgte ihn mitten im Satz ab: "Tut mir Leid, Wurmschwanz, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Erstens bin ich viel zu müde und zweitens habe ich dir es jetzt schon drei Mal erklärt und du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, du wirst auf Remus warten müssen."

"Aber Remus ist … du weißt wo Remus ist. Er wird morgen zu fertig sein, um mir helfen zu können. Er kann ja nicht einmal selbst in den Unterricht gehen wenn es … wenn er sein haariges Problem hat. Bitte, Sirius. MacGonagall bringt mich um wenn ich den Aufsatz morgen nicht abgebe."

"Hätte MacGonagall dich jedes Mal umgebracht, wenn du es prophezeit hättest, dann würde das was von deiner Leiche übrig wäre locker in eine Streichholzschachtel passen, so verstümmelt müsstest du mittlerweile sein", erklärte Sirius mitleidslos aber nicht unliebenswürdig, während er seine Sachen einpackte. "Sorry", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

"Aber Sirius …"

"Er hat recht Peter. Warum hast du nicht früher angefangen, du weißt doch, dass du MacGonagall noch drei andere Aufsätze schuldest", mischte James sich ein und rollte dabei das immer noch leere Pergament zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er ebenfalls aufgegeben noch etwas sinnvolles zu Papier bringen zu wollen.

"Das Remus heute Abend nicht … kann wusstest du auch. Allein brauchst du für deine Aufgaben immer doppelt so lang, deine Misere hast du dir in diesem Falle also selbst zuzuschreiben." Sirius beeilte sich mit dem Zusammenräumen seiner Sachen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass James sich zurückzog bevor er mit ihn sprechen konnte.

Das brachte Peter zum Verstummen, auch wenn seine Verzweiflung ihm weiterhin deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er wusste genau, dass seine Freunde mit allem Recht hatten, dass sie gesagt hatten. Niedergeschlagen ließ er den Kopf hängen und starte den Pergamentbogen vor sich an, als wäre dieser seine schlimmste Nemesis. Welcher er sich nun ganz allein würde stellen müssen.

Sirius verspürte den Drang seinen Freund in Schutz zu nehmen. "Du bist allerdings auch nicht gerade viel weiter gekommen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf", sagte er zu James mit Blick auf die unbenutzte Pergamentrolle, die James nun achtlos in seine Tasche stopfte.

"Ich gehe schlafen", war alles, was dieser antwortete, bevor er aufstand und auf die Treppe zusteuerte, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte.

"Wart …", begann Sirius, brach jedoch ab als er sah, dass James bei dem Tisch stehen blieb an welchem Lily noch immer saß. Durch den Lärm konnte er nicht hören, was sie mit einander sprachen, doch es schien nicht unfreundlich zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Lily wirkte sehr entspannt und sie sah James noch einige Sekunden nach, als dieser hinter einer Biegung der Treppe verschwunden war.

"Bitte, Sirius. Wenigstens noch drei Zeilen. Ich pass' auch auf", riss ihn Peters Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Dann habe ich wenigstens die Hälfte des geforderten Textes. Sonst schaffe ich das bis morgen nicht mehr."

"Tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr denken. Zumindest nicht, so lange es was mit dem Schulstoff zu tun hat", sagte Sirius. Nach einem Blick in Peters Gesicht schob er ihm seufzend seinen eigenen Aufsatz hin. Er war ebenfalls nicht einmal bis zu Hälfte gekommen und hatte trotzdem deutlich mehr geschafft als sein Freund.

"Da. Schreib ihn ab. Aber ändere ein bisschen was, ja? Du weißt ja, wie."

"Danke." Peters ehrliche Erleichterung brachte Sirius zum Lächeln.

"Schon gut. Aber du musst mich jetzt auch entschuldigen, ich bin fix und fertig."

"Okay. Was soll ich mit dem Aufsatz machen, wenn ich fertig bin? Du musst ihn ja auch noch zu ende schreiben. Soll ich noch was anhängen?"

"Nein!", stieß Sirius hervor. Lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Peter senkte gekränkt den Kopf. "Ist ja gut", murmelte er. "War nur ein Angebot."

"Das ich zu schätzen weiß", antwortete Sirius schnell. "Hör zu, wir beide haben einfach einen komplett anderen Stil. MacGonagall würde merken, wenn du mir etwas schreibst."

"Ach, wenn du mir etwas schreibst merkt sie es nicht, oder was?"

'Doch, aber sonst würde sie von dir überhaupt keine Vernünftigen schriftlichen Leistungen bekommen, die sie bewerten könnte.' Sirius verkniff es sich nur mit Mühe seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Erstens weil es gemein gewesen wäre und er sich danach lang und breit bei Peter hätte entschuldigen müssen. Zweitens weil es so nicht ganz stimmte. Peter war vielleicht nicht der intelligenteste unter seinen Freunden, eher das Gegenteil, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er im Vergleich zu anderen Schülern dumm war. Wenn man ihm Dinge lange genug erklärte begriff er sie recht gut. Er benötigte einfach mehr Zeit als sie. Zeit, die Sirius gerade an diesem Abend absolut nicht hatte.

"Wir haben Verwandlung erst morgen Nachmittag. Das schaffe ich locker. Und wenn nicht, ist es mir jetzt auch egal. Lass ihn einfach hier liegen, wenn du fertig bist. Ich lass dir das Buch auch da", sagte er deshalb nur und hoffte darauf, dass es damit getan war.

Sein Freund schien zumindest besänftigt. "Ist gut. Gute Nacht."

"Nacht, Wurmschwanz. Viel Spaß noch."

Peter verzog zur Antwort nur das Gesicht und Sirius machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Als er im Schlafsaal ankam hatte James bereits alle Lichter gelöscht. Die Vorhänge rund um sein Himmelbett waren zugezogen.

"James?"

Keine Antwort.

"James, bist du noch wach?"

"Ja", kam es verschlafen aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes.

Sirius fühlte so etwas wie Erleichterung. "Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte er, um das eigentliche Thema noch eine Weile hinauszuzögern.

"Wer?"

"Lily Evans." Sirius begann damit sich auszuziehen. Er warf seine Kleidung achtlos auf den Boden und suchte unter seinem Kopfkissen nach seinem Pyjama.

"Ich habe ihr nur gute Nacht gewünscht und sie hat geantwortet. Sonst nichts."

"Es geht ihr besser, oder?"

"Scheint so."

Er konnte hören, wie James sich auf die andere Seite drehte. Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Was von Snape gehört?"

"Nein, weißt du doch."

"Ich dachte bloß." Er setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Einige Zeit herrschte schweigen. Irgendwann hörte er erneut ein Rascheln. James Stimmt nach zu urteilen, welche nun wesentlich klarer klang, war dieser wieder wach geworden und hatte sich aufgesetzt.

"Was?"

"Ach nichts." Sirius zögerte. "Ich hab mich bloß gefragt, was sie an ihm findet. Für mich sieht er immer aus, wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus." Er lachte kurz. Es klang jedoch so zittrig, dass er sofort damit aufhörte.

James antwortete nichts.

"Scheint sich geklärt zu haben, zwischen den beiden", sagte er lahm. Es klang viel zu sehr nach schlechtem Smaltalk. Sirius schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und bückte sich, um wenigsten seine Socken ordentlich auf einen Stuhl zu legen, damit er morgen nicht all zu viel Zeit durch Suchen verlor.

"Ja, scheint so." James wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, doch als nichts mehr kam, legte er sich wieder hin.

"Wir finden ihn."

"Was? Sirius ich bin müde und ich schlafe schon halb, also wenn es was Wichtiges ist rede lauter oder verschieb es auf morgen."

"Nichts. Nichts Wichtiges. Ich sagte nur, dass wir ihn finden. Vor den Ferien, meine ich. Dann können wir es ihm heimzahlen."

James seufzte tief. "Wen finden wir?"

"Snape", antwortete Sirius verblüfft. Er war ganz davon ausgegangen, dass es offensichtlich war wen er meinte.

"Wozu?"

Sirius hielt in seinem Tun abermals inne und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

"Wie meine ich was?" James setzte sich auf. Sirius konnte seine Silhouette durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen sehen. "Sirius, was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

"Gar nichts", winkte er ab und wusste zugleich, dass James sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde. "Ich dachte … du warst doch so sauer auf Snape, wegen Lily und da wir ihn noch nicht gefunden haben und bald die Ferien anfangen dachte ich, wir suchen in den nächsten Tagen noch mal gründlicher", erklärte er sich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dabei genau so verunsichert klang, wie er sich fühlte.

"Ach so. Nein, das hat sich erledigt. Wie du schon gesagt hast, die Sache scheint sich zwischen den beiden geklärt zu haben. Und selbst wenn nicht hat Remus Recht, es geht uns ja eigentlich nichts an. Severus Snape ist ein Schleimscheißer und er hat meiner Meinung nach seine Nase zu tief in Bücher über schwarze Magie gesteckt und ja, er sieht aus wie eine übergroße Fledermaus. Aber wie Remus schon sagte, noch hat er nichts getan und dass er scheiße aussieht kann man niemandem vorwerfen, nicht einmal Schniefelus. Außerdem was sollen wir tun? Ihn zur Rede stellen? Das bringt schon mal gar nichts."

"Wir könnten ihm … eine Lektion erteilen?" Es war halb eine Frage, halb ein Vorschlag.

James schnaubte. "Was denn für eine Lektion? Mit einem unserer üblichen dumme - Jungen - Streiche? Dann müssten wir uns schon auf das Niveau der Slytherins begeben und dann hätte die Aktion keinen Sinn mehr, denn dann wäre wir keinen Deut besser als die."

Sirius schwieg. Etwas in seinem Magen klumpte sich gerade äußerst schmerzhaft zusammen. "Was ist mit Remus?", fragte er zögernd.

"Was ist mit Remus?", echote James, durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel hörbar irritiert.

"Tja, das wäre aber doch ganz witzig, oder?

"Was wäre witzig?" James Augen leuchtete im einfallenden Licht der Vollmondnacht zu ihm hinüber. Sirius spürte, wie etwas in seiner Kehle sich zuzog.

"Na ja, wenn er es herausfinden würde. Stell dir vor Snape würde seine Drohung tatsächlich einmal wahr machen und Remus hinterher schnüffeln. Wenn dieser dann gerade sein kleines, pelziges Problemchen hätte, säße der gute Schniefelus ganz schön in der Tinte." Er kicherte nervös. Auf dem Bett neben ihm schüttelte James Potter den Kopf und als er antwortete, klang er für Sirius Geschmack viel zu ernst.

"Dann säße er nicht nur in der Tinte, Sirius. Wenn er tatsächlich Remus in diesem Zustand über den Weg laufen sollte, hätte er es schließlich mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu tun. Gesetzt den Fall, dass er diese Begegnung überhaupt überleben würde, was meinst du, was er dann bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit täte? Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden später wüsste es die ganze Schule. Das wäre es für Remus dann gewesen mit der Ausbildung. Nicht einmal Dumbledore könnte ihn dann noch retten. Ganz zu schweigen davon was passiert, wenn Snape es nicht überlebt. Dann würden sie Remus wegen Mordes verurteilen und ohne große Verhandlung nach Askaban stecken. Oder Schlimmeres. Nein, das wäre ganz und gar nicht witzig", schloss er. Unbewusst hatte seine Stimme einen warnenden Tonfall angenommen. James kannte seinen Freund einfach viel zu gut.

Oder Schlimmeres, hallte es in Sirius' Kopf nach.

"Hm." Sirius kroch unter seine Decke. Er fühlte den Blick seines Freundes noch eine Weile auf sich ruhen, bevor auch dessen Laken raschelten und die Federn und dessen Gewicht leise knarrten.

Kaum eine Handvoll rasender Herzschläge später saß Sirius senkrecht in seinem Bett: "James?"

"Was?"

"Ich hab Scheiße gebaut."


	8. Brechen

**Brechen**

--

_Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door …_

(Guns 'n' Roses)

--

Severus muss einen furchtbaren Anblick abgegeben haben, denn der Wasserspeier ließ ihn ohne Kommentar passieren. Er stolperte zwei Mal, so eilig hatte er es die Treppe hinauf zu kommen. Mit zitternder Hand umfasste er die Klinke und drückte sein ganzes Körpergewicht gegen die schwere Holztür.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich muss ihnen unbedingt...", platze Severus heraus, noch eher er den Raum richtig betreten hatte. Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er hielt seine Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern in der Hand. Neben ihm stand eine etwas derangiert wirkende Minerva MacGonagall.

"Ruhig, mein Junge ..."

"Aber Professor, es ist wicht ..."

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr Snape. Ich versichere .."

"Aber Sir, Lupin ist ..."

"Mr Snape!" Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kollegen war Minerva MacGonagalls Stimme alles andere als ruhig und gelassen. Ihre Rüge ließ Severus verstummen. Noch immer kribbelte und zwickte die Nachricht in ihm herum als wären da tausende Termiten, die sich mit allen Mitteln ans Licht fressen wollten. Doch die Lehrerin bliebt hart. "Wir fangen am Besten noch einmal an, Mr. Snape, und zwar indem sie anklopfen bevor sie das Büro des Schulleiters betreten und nicht einfach hereingestürmt kommen wie ein wild gewordener Minotaurus."

"Hören sie mir zu. Remus Lupin ist ein WERWOLF!" Er schrie das letzte Wort regelrecht in den Raum.

Dumbledore setzte seine Brille auf. "Ich weiß", sagte er gelassen.

Severus starrte ihn perplex an. Daher bekam er kaum mit, als MacGonagall ihn mit sanfter Gewalt am Arm packte und zur Tür hinaus bugsierte.

"Nun machen sie schon. Professor Dumbledore und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen. Wir rufen sie dann herein." Mit einem beläufigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes beschwor sie ein Glas Wasser und reichte es Severus. "Trinken Sie das."

Ungläubig starrte der Slytherin zu seinem Schulleiter hinüber, der jedoch nur aufmunternd nickte. "Einen Augenblick noch, Severus. Ich weiß, du musst ziemlich durcheinander sein, aber ich werde dir bald alles erklären."

Vor den Kopf gestoßen und ohne es bewusst mitzubekommen verließ Severus das Büro. Er kam sich vor wie wie ein Idiot als er direkt vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen blieb und darauf wartete erneut hinein gerufen zu werden. Das Wasserglas schwebte wenige Sekunden neben ihm in der Luft, sank lautlos zu Boden und verschwand.

0-------0

Sirius kam gerade die Treppe hinunter, die in die Eingangshalle führte, als James das Schlossportal aufstieß und mit großen, weit ausgreifenden Schritten die Halle durchquerte. Sirius sah er nicht einmal an, als er an ihm vorbei lief, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Letzterem blieb nichts weiter übrig, als seinem Freund nachzulaufen.

"Wie konntest du das tun?", fauchte James ihn an, ohne inne zu halten, bevor Sirius auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

"Es tut mir Leid." Sirius spürte, wie er Seitenstechen bekam, die nicht nur mit dem schnellen Laufen zu tun hatten.

"Verdammt noch mal Sirius, wie konntest du das nur tun, Ich begreif das einfach nicht! Du hast nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, oder?"

Sirius spürte, wie sich ein Klos in seinem Hals bildete. "Ich habe es für dich getan. Ich wollte Snape bestrafen für das was er Lily angetan hat."

"Nichts was Snape oder ein anderer Slytherin je tun könnte rechtfertigt es dich und Remus zu Mördern werden zu lassen," gab James aufgebracht zurück.

Sirius fühlte sich so elend, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Der Klos wurde immer dicker und die Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu ersticken. "Ich dachte nicht … ", begann er leise, doch seine Stimme brach. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht, was er sagen wollte. Oder sagen sollte.

"Was? Du dachtest nicht was, Sirius?"

"Ich dachte nicht, dass…" Er räusperte sich, doch es nutze nichts. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung." Es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

"Das Remus ihn umbringen würde? Er verwandelt sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf, Sírius. In einen Werwolf, nicht in ein Schoßhündchen."

"Das ist mir klar."

"Na, offensichtlich nicht."

Sirius wurde schlecht. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und seine Augen brannten. Er blieb stehen und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, okay. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht", wiederholte er.

James stoppte ebenfalls. "Das hättest du aber tun sollen", sagte er, während er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte.

Dieser hatte sich gegen eine Wand gelehnt und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben. "Es tut mir Leid. Wie oft soll ich es den noch sagen? Es - tut - mir - Leid!" Bei jedem Wort schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf dumpf gegen die Mauer.

James Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag das Remus, nicht mir", sagte er leise und ging weiter.

Sirius richtete sich auf. "James? Wo willst du hin? JAMES?", rief er ihm nach.

Im Laufen drehte James sich herum. "Zu Dumbledore und zu Remus. Ich will wissen, was nun passiert."

"Was soll passieren? Ich dachte Snape ist nichts passiert und …"

"Eben. Ihm ist nichts passiert.", fauchte James während er rückwärts weiter ging. "Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich gestern gesagt habe? Darüber, was passiert wenn Severus Snape jemals herausfinden sollte, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und er nach dieser Erfahrung noch in der Lage ist sich in irgend einer Weise mitzuteilen."

"Ach du Sch…"

"Das trifft es nur halb, meinst du nicht auch?", erwiderte James eisig.

"Aber das wird Dumbledore doch verhindern?" Sirius warf James nur einen schnellen Blick zu. Dieser presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

"Ich hoffe es", sagte James, bevor er am Ende des Ganges hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Sirius fühlte wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Er konnte sich gerade noch nach vorne beugen und seine Haare unbeholfen nach hinten wischen.

0-------0

Es dauerte ganze fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten, in denen Severus nichts anderes tat als weiterhin die geschlossene Tür anzustarren. Das unkontrollierbare Zittern, welches von ihm selbst unbemerkt seinen Körper erfasst hatte, wich einem alles umfassenden Gefühl der Taubheit eines beginnenden Schockzustandes. Selbst die Geräusche um ihn herum, das leise Echo der Stimmen aus dem Büro; das sandige, kratzige Rascheln der Flügel des steinernen Wasserspeiers, der sich offenbar mit aller Macht wach zu halten versuchte, verdumpfte in einer wattigen Wolke aus seelischem Nichts. Severus bewegte sich nicht ein einziges Mal, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und er von Professor MacGonagall hinein geführt wurde. Noch immer nicht ganz bei sich und halb in Trance setzte er sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür erneut aufgestoßen.

Herein gestürzt kamen ein völlig atemloser James Potter und ein leicht grünlich angelaufener Sirius Black. Augenblicklich begannen beide zu reden.

"Es war meine Schuld …"

"Er hat ihm nichts getan …"

"Es war meine Schuld, Professor."

"Wo ist Remus?"

Dumbledore hob die Hand. Das brachte die Gryffindors zum verstummen. Severus wartete, doch es folgte nichts. Keine Rüge, keine Anklage. Keine Aufforderung draußen zu warten. Statt dessen lächelte der Schulleiter.

"Remus geht es gut. Er befindet sich derzeit im Krankenflügel und ruht sich dort aus."

"Er hat ihn gesehen." Potter deutete auf Severus.

"Ich werde alles mit Mr Snape hier besprechen. Bitte, macht euch keine Sorgen. Am besten ist es, wenn ihr beide in euer Haus zurück kehrt und dort wartet. Sprecht mit niemandem über die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

Trotz der schnellen Antwort zögerte James. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem aschfahlen Gesicht des Slytherins, der ihn aus glasigen Augen, mit unnatürlich vergrößerten Pupillen erwiderte. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er den Slytherin in jenem Sekundenbruchteil das erste Mal sehen. Obwohl Severus Snape gut einen Kopf größer als er selbst war, wirkte er sehr klein. Sehr klein und schrecklich jung. Das dort auf dem Stuhl war kein Monster. Kein böser schwarzer Zauberer. Kein … Subjekt, dass man ärgern konnte. Kein Vergnügen in den Pausen zwischen dem Unterricht. Es war ein fünfzehn Jahre alter Junge, der den Tod gesehen hatte.

Und er trug eine Mitschuld daran. Vielleicht sogar die größte Schuld. Daran, dass Snape so verbissen versucht hatte hinter Remus Geheimnis zu kommen. Daran, dass er zwei seiner besten Freunde beinahe zu Mördern gemacht hätte.

"James …" Sirius zog seinen Freund am Ärmel. "James, komm schon."

Doch James blieb stehen. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leise. "Geht es ihm gut?", wiederholte er in Dumbledores Richtung, als Severus nicht reagierte.

"Gehen sie jetzt", wies MacGonagall sie an. "Wir kümmern uns um Mr Snape."

Die Tür schloss sich mit sanftem Klicken.

0-------0

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die noch sehr junge Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey hatte die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen. Der Becher mit dem dampfenden Trank, welcher einen traumlosen Schlaf garantieren sollte, stand unangetastet auf dem Nachttisch. Er konnte ihre Stimmen hören. Leise, aber glasklar.

"Oh Albus, wie konnte das nur passieren?"

"Darüber reden wir später. Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?"

"So weit ganz gut. Er hat nur eine ordentliche Beule an der Stirn, ansonsten fehlt ihm nichts. Zumindest nicht körperlich."

Die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte sich an, als wäre ihm mehr als nur eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. "Gut. Und ansonsten?", fragte er.

"Wie gesagt, körperlich ist mit dem Jungen alles in Ordnung. Nur ich fürchte, er steht noch unter Schock." Sie machte eine Pause und kurz darauf hörte Severus wie Madame Pomfrey sich lautstark schnäuzte. "Der arme Junge. Er ist 15 Jahre alt, fast noch ein Kind und stand gerade einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf gegenüber. Sagen sie, ist es wahr, dass James Potter ihm das Leben gerettet hat?"

Severus Knöchel wurden weiß, so fest krallte er seine Finger in den Bettbezug. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er hörte nicht, was Dumbledore antwortete. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Die vergangene Stunde kam ihm vor wie ein Alptraum. Seine Begegnung mit Lupin hatte er nur noch bruchstückhaft im Kopf. Alles was er sah, wenn er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, war ein Haufen graues Fell und Zähne. Messerscharfe Zähne und Klauen, welche überall gleichzeitig zu sein schienen. Dann wurde es schwarz und das nächste, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war wie er in den Gang einbog, in welchem der Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro lag.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Doch je mehr er versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto verschwommener wurden die Bilder. Severus wusste nur eines ganz sicher: Er wollte nun auf gar keinen Fall schlafen. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er auf dem Becher neben dem Nachttisch. Er leerte ihn einfach auf der anderen Seite aus, zu mehr war weder sein Körper, noch sein Gehirn in der Lage. Mit etwas Glück würde Madame Pomfrey die Pfütze in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerken.

Severus behielt die Augen geschlossen. Er bewegte sich nicht, als die Krankenschwester zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore zurück kehrte. Er gab keinen Mucks von sich, als jemand ihn zudeckte und ihm die Stirn fühlte. Er rührte sich nicht, als sie Remus Lupin herein brachten. Er reagierte nicht, als die Sonne durch die Vorhänge fiel und Madame Pomfrey den Rest der Rumtreiber vor dem Krankenflügel verscheuchte. Er blieb regungslos liegen, als es schon auf den Mittag zuging und ihn jemand ein paar Mal sanft anstupste. Er öffnete die Augen, als eine vertraute Stimme leise seinen Namen sagte:

"Severus?"

Er blinzelte. Obwohl die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum noch immer geschlossen waren, stach ihm die Helligkeit in den Augen. Severus stöhnte leise und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, weg vom Licht. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Hand, die sich auf dem Bett abstützte.

Neben ihm, auf der Kante, saß Francis Avery und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Du lebst also noch."

"Ja", antwortete er schlicht. Severus war überrascht von sich selbst. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Stimme ihm gehorchen würde.

Avery nickte. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

"Gut. Denke ich." Severus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, Er hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. "Wer hat dich rein gelassen?"

"Madame Pomfrey. Ich habe gesagt, ich bin dein Freund und sie meinte, es wäre an der Zeit dass du aufwachst. Ich sollte es versuchen."

Severus schwieg. Es dauerte länger als sonst, bis die Worte sein Gehirn erreichten. "Aha", meinte er schließlich. Seine Zunge fühlte sich schmerzhaft trocken an.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen reichte Avery ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Hier, trink etwas."

"Danke." Severus nahm es ihm ab, rührte es jedoch nicht an. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die klare Oberfläche. Die Erinnerung an seine Demütigung in Dumbledores Büro kehrte zurück und Severus fühlte, wie Wut den Knoten in seiner Kehle und seinen Eingeweiden löste, sich heiß und tröstend ausbreitete und ihn aus seinem schwebendem Zustand der Empfindungslosigkeit befreite.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob er schreien oder weinen wollte. Am Ende tat er keines von Beidem. Er stellte das Glas behutsam auf seinem Nachtisch ab.

Der Grauschleier seiner Gedanken hatte sich zu lösen begonnen und dann war er bereit zu erfassen, wer dort vor ihm saß. "Was willst du hier?", fragte er.

"Ich habe gehört was passiert ist."

Severus schwieg.

"Stimmt es."

Severus zögerte. "Stimmt was?", fragte er ausweichend.

"Das reicht mir."

Als wäre damit wirklich alles gesagt schwiegen für einen kurzen Augenblick beide.

"Was hat Dumbledore dir gesagt", nahm Avery das Gespräch wieder auf. "Was hat er gesagt? Etwa, dass du nicht darüber reden sollst?" Avery wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort. "Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Aber ich möchte dir etwas erzählen. Wenn ich darf? Du kannst ruhig die Augen schließen, wenn es dir dann besser geht. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst. Kannst du das?"

Severus nickte stumm. Er behielt die Augen offen und wartete ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Avery begann. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ruhig, jedoch sehr leise. Er machte immer wieder Pausen.

Nach dem er geendet hatte, blieben beide Jungen trotz ihrer Nähe eine Weile für sich.

Avery starrte auf etwas in der Ferne, das nur er zu sehen schien. Severus betrachtete seine schwarz unterlaufenen Fingernägel. An einigen Kuppen hatten sich Blutergüsse gebildet und er konnte sich ihre Existenz beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

"Ich wollte sie verletzen", sagte er plötzlich.

"Ich weiß."

"Wenn mir etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätten sie Lupin einsperren müssen. Und James und Sirius hätte dabei zusehen müssen."

"Ja."

"Ich wollte sie brechen."

"Ja."So wie Avery es sagte, klang es gut.

"Ich wollte ihnen das antun, was sie … was sie … Ich wollte… "

Lautlos, regungslos. Das letze Mal vor dem Sommerregen - Severus weinte.

0-------0

Einen Tag später wurde er aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Rein körperlich gesehen, hätte er schon viel früher gehen können, doch die Krankenschwester wollte sicher gehen, dass er genug Ruhe bekam. Professor Dumbledore war noch einmal zu ihm gekommen, doch viel Neues hatte Severus ihm nicht berichten können. Noch immer war der eigentliche Angriff des Werwolfs eine graues Knäul aus Zähnen und Fell in seiner Erinnerung.

Er hoffte sehr, dass es so blieb.

Sie hatten ihm einen kleinen Vorrat des Trankes für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er sich sich vor seiner Abreise in die Ferien noch einmal melden würde.

"Sev? SEV!" Lily packte ihn von hinten an der Schulter und riss ihn ungestüm herum. Bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie ihn schon zittrig umarmt und wieder losgelassen.

"Bei Merlin wo warst du? Potter und seine Freunde saßen gestern morgen bei uns im Gemeinschafts, alle sahen aus, als hätten sie den Tod persönlich getroffen. Irgend jemand hat gesagt, du wärest im Krankenflügel und da hab ich mich natürlich gleich auf den Weg gemacht, aber sie haben mich nicht zu dir gelassen und heute morgen warst du nicht nicht da und niemand konnte mir sagen wo du … WO WARST DU?"

"Unten am See. Ich musste nachdenken."

"Aber was ist denn passiert, verdammt noch mal? Rede mit mir, Sev. Du siehst zum fürchten aus", setzte sie hinzu und hob die Hand, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. Severus bog den Kopf zur Seite, weg von ihr.

Er antwortete nicht.

Lily gab sich Mühe sein Ausweichen zu ignorieren und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es sie verletzte. Kleine Nadeln stachen in ihre Brust. Langsam ließ sie die Hand sinken. "Bei uns meinten sie, James hätte dir das Leben gerettet", fragte sie sehr vorsichtig.

"Ach und deshalb ist er jetzt auf einmal James, nicht mehr einfach nur Potter?", entgegnete Severus scharf.

Sie ignorierte auch das. "Stimmt es denn?", fragte sie nur.

"Wenn schon die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid weiß, wird es wohl stimmen."

"Was ist denn passiert? Severus, bitte, rede mit mir."

"Frag doch Potter. Der erzählt es dir bestimmt gerne Potter der Held, ich wette er brüstet sich gerade damit und lässt sich von seinen Fans bewundern. Dann kannst du dich sicher prima eingliedern. "

"Scheiße! Ich werde ihn nicht bewundern, ich weiß doch auch gar nicht, was eigentlich los ist. Und deshalb will ich nicht Potter oder Black fragen, ich will es von dir hören! Ehrlich gesagt habe sie alle auf mich keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck gemacht."

Severus schnaubte abfällig.

"Severus, was ist vorgestern Nacht passiert?"

"Black hat mir einen seiner Streiche gespielt", antwortete er ausweichend.

Lily schloss die Augen. Sie kannte die Streiche, welche die Rumtreiber mit Severus spielten. Sie wusste auch, dass die Gryffindors ebenso wie die Slytherins dazu tendierten über das Ziel weit hinaus zu schießen, wenn auch in anderer Art und Weise. Und sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Freund unter diesen Streichen litt, auch wenn er niemals offen darüber sprach. Nicht einmal mit ihr.

Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. "War es ... schlimm?"

"Ja."

Kurz schloss sie die Augen. "Was hat er getan?"

Severus sah ihr nun zum ersten Mal seit Wochen direkt in die Augen.

Lily rechnete mit allem … außer dieser Antwort.

"Er hat versucht mich umzubringen."

"WAS?" Die Frage entfuhr ihr, ohne dass sie darüber nachdenken oder es verhindern konnte. Für einen Moment war sie fest davon überzeugt sich verhört zu haben. Als jedoch keine weitere Erklärung folgte schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

"Das … glaub ... Das kann … Was ist passiert?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Du glaubst mir nicht." Severus Blick wurde hart.

Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Die Rumtreiber schlugen manchmal .. meistens über die Stränge, ja. Besonders wenn es um Sev ging. Aber Mord? "Sev, ich weiß, dass James Potter und Sirius Black zu Übertreibungen neigen. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie niemanden umbringen wollen. Schon gar nicht absichtlich. Vielleicht war es ein Unfall, oder ..."

"Nein, Lily, es war kein scheißverdammter Unfall. Eure ach so tollen Gryffindor Helden wollten mich umbringen. Nur hat der gute James im letzten Augenblick kalte Füße bekommen und mich zurück gezerrt."

"Zurück wovon? Wovon?"

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Was? Wieso kannst du mir das jetzt schon wieder nicht sagen."

"Dumbledore hat es mir verboten." Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte konnte er sehen, wie sich etwas in Lilys Haltung veränderte. Sie wich vor ihm zurück. Vielleicht tat sie es unbewusst, doch er merkte es. Genau wie er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Sie glaubte ihm jetzt nicht und nichts was er sagen oder tun würde, konnte das ändern.

"Dumbledore hat ..? Severus, ich glaube wirklich nicht das Professor Dumbledore schon einmal irgend jemandem verboten hat etwas zu sagen."

"Tja, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Heute Morgen hat er es getan. Klar und deutlich. Ist doch verständlich, wenn seine beiden Lieblinge drauf und dran waren zu Mördern zu werden."

"Hör auf damit!"

"Was? Ich soll aufhören mit was, Lily?"

"Ich will dir ja glauben."

"Aber?"

"Aber es klingt so … "

"Habe ich dich jemals belogen?"

"Ich …"

"Habe ich dich jemals angelogen, Lily Evans."

Die Pause lastete schwerer zwischen ihnen als die Grundmauern des Schlosses, vor dem sie standen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Severus", sagte Lily schließlich leise. "Vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich sofort mit nein geantwortet. Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."

"Schön." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stapfte davon.

"Sev! Sev! Severus!" Dieses Mal war es Lily, die ihrem Freund nachlief.

Genau so plötzlich wie er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte blieb Severus auch wieder stehen. "Warum? Warum sollte ich dich belügen. Warum sollte ich mir ausdenken, dass Potter und Black mich töten wollten? Klar, weil ich sie hasse. Weil wir das sind, was man im allgemeinen als 'Erzfeinde' bezeichnet. Aber wer würde mir so eine Geschichte schon glauben, hm? Wer würde mir glauben, wenn du es noch nicht einmal tust? Warum also, sollte ich lügen?"

"Nun … ich weiß nicht. Weil die Lehrer … . Severus, wenn James und Sirius tatsächlich versucht hätten dich zu …"

"Töten. Ermorden. Umzubringen", half Severus ihr kalt aus.

"Dumbledore würde ihnen das nicht durchgehen lassen. Dann würden die beiden jetzt nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, oder? Wenn so etwas schreckliches passieren würde, dann würden sie Lehrer eingreifen und helfen und …" Lily brach erschrocken ab.

Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte Severus laut aufgelacht. Die junge Hexe hatte noch nie ein so kaltes, so freudloses, so bitteres Lachen gehört. Entsetzt starrte sie ihren Freund an. Das war nicht der Severus Snape, den sie schon seit ihren Kindertagen kannte. Vor ihr stand in diesem Augenblick ein völlig Fremder und zum ersten Mal hatte Lily Angst vor ihm. Richtige Angst. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken an eine Mauer stieß.

"Helfen?", fragte Severus. "Die Lehrer helfen einem, sagst du? Wann?" Es klang hart. Kalt, fast höhnisch.

"Ich glaube … " Lily brach ab.

"Was?" Severus kam näher. "Was glaubst du? Das ich spinne? Das du gehen solltest? Das nicht ganz bei mir bin? Dann will ich dir mal helfen: Vielleicht, vermutlich, keine Ahnung. Kann sein, dass ich langsam durchdrehe. Keine Ahnung, ob ich ganz bei mir bin. Ich wäre heute nacht beinahe zerfleischt worden, da kann man schon mal ein wenig durcheinander geraten. Und wenn du mir, als meine bis dato einzige und beste Freundin nicht glaubst, tja, dann solltest du jetzt vermutlich wirklich besser gehen."

"Severus …"

"Hör auf mit diesem Severus - Gerede." Er trat zurück. "Er hatte Recht."

"Wer hatte recht?", fragte Lily, doch Severus hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

"Vergiss es.", sagte er. "Vergiss es einfach. Und vergiss den Trank. Weißt du was, lass mich einfach n Ruhe, okay, Lily? Lass mich in Ruhe. Geh zurück zu Potter, geh zu deinen Gryffindors wo du hingehörst und … ich gehe zu Leuten die mich verstehen. Die mich ernst nehmen. Die mir nicht nur helfen können, sondern es auch wollen. Die mir glauben!"

"Sev… wir haben übermorgen Ferien … "

"Ich pfeif auf deine Ferien. Und ich hab doch gerade gesagt, dass du den Trank vergessen kannst. Der Plan hat sich geändert, ich bleibe nämlich nicht hier. Ich fahre weg."

"Weg? Aber wohin denn, ich habe extra meinen Eltern gesagt …"

"Zu meinen Freunden. Mit meinen Freunden Lily, fahre ich über Weihnachten weg um mit ihnen auch Weihnachten zu verbringen. Mit meinen intriganten, schwarzmagischen, bösen, arroganten, Slytherin-Freunden. Die mich aber nicht als Lügner bezeichnen. Die mir zuhören und mir glauben!" Er spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus.

Lily war den Tränen nahe. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte.

"Sev." Es war Beschwichtigung und Hilfeschrei zugleich.

"HÖR AUF, hab ich gesagt." Er brach ab. Als die Treppe erreicht hatte, die hinunter in die Kerker führte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. "Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien", sagte er leise und verschwand.

"Aber Severus … ich will dir ja glauben. Ich versuche es. Bitte, bleib stehen. Sev? SEV!"

Zurück blieb der Schrei.


	9. Begegnungen

**Begegnungen im Angesicht eines schlechten Schicksals**

_Das Böse bringt die Menschen zusammen._

(Aristoteles)

Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen, seine Klassenkameraden über Weihnachten zu begleiten; getroffen in der Verwirrung nach der Nacht im Tunnel und unter dem Einfluss von Francis Averys tröstenden Worten. Das Gespräch mit Lily hatte sein Übriges getan.

Denn eigentlich hatte sich Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Lily ihn am See getroffen hatte, noch gar nicht entschieden gehabt. In Wirklichkeit hatte Avery ihm zwar das Angebot gemacht, doch Severus hatte nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen es auch anzunehmen. Das erschien ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt als verfrüht und nicht angebracht. Er hatte es eher als ein weitere Zeichen dafür verbucht, dass er auf dem besten Wege war endlich von seinen Mitschülern akzeptiert zu werden. Außerdem hatte Avery zwar aufrecht geklungen, als er ihm das Angebot gemacht hatte, Severus war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass der ältere Junge es nur gesagt hatte, weil er niemals davon ausging, dass Severus tatsächlich einwilligen würde.

Genau das hatte dieser, kaum drei Stunde später, jedoch getan. Ohne auch nur noch eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken war Severus, nach dem kleinen Intermezzo am See, schnurstracks zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins gegangen, gestürmt war vielleicht das bessere Wort, in welchen Avery zusammen mit Rosier und noch ein paar anderen Schülern aus den oberen Stufen am Feuer saßen. Wäre er nicht zufälligerweise anwesend gewesen, hätte Severus zwar nach ihm gesucht und auf ihn gewartet, doch die Endgültigkeit seines Entschlusses hätte gehörige Risse bekommen. Dann säße er jetzt vielleicht mit Lily zusammen über dicken, staubigen Büchern und Pergamentrollen gebeugt in der Bibliothek oder würde die Nase tief in einen dampfenden Kessle hängen, anstatt in einer protzigen Kutsche mit einem abwesenden Avery und einem ziemlich miesepetrigen Benjamin Mulciber einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen zu holpern.

Mit von der Partie war außerdem Jonathan Wilkes, der schon beunruhigen lange Zeit den Eindruck vermittelte, als müsse er ziemlich dringend mal wohin. Er saß direkt neben Severus, was diesen dazu veranlasste seinen Reisegefährten genau im Auge zu behalten um, falls sich auch nur die kleinste Regung in Richtung Verlegenheit oder Scham auf dessen Gesicht abzeichnen würde, sich rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone bringen zu können. Außerdem tastete er regelmäßig, wenn auch möglichst unauffällig, die Sitzpolster neben sich nach verräterischen nass-warmen Spuren ab.  
Ans andere Ende ihrer Seite saß Edwin Jugson. Er hatte die Füße auf die Polster gestellt, die Beine nahe an den Körper gezogen und seine Arme darum geschlungen. Seine Stirn ruhte auf seinen Knien. Severus nahm an, dass er schlief.

Genau wie Ben Mulciber. Dieser lag schon mehr auf seinem Sitz, als dass er saß. Er hatte den Kopf an das Fenster gelegt, wobei es ihn nicht im Mindesten zu stören schien, dass er dadurch gehörig durchgeschüttelt wurde. Sein Mund stand leicht offen. Zum Glück schnarchte er nicht.

Avery saß Severus gegenüber. Er sah jedoch die ganze Zeit abwesend aus dem Fenster und schien seine Mitreisenden überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Oder wahrnehmen zu wollen.

Fehlte Evan Rosier. Dieser hatte zwischen Mulciber und Avery Platz genommen. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen ließ er Severus nicht aus den Augen. Wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, was nicht oft geschah, da Severus dies mit aller Kraft zu vermeiden versuchte, schien pure Mordlust in Rosiers Augen aufzublitzen.

Jegliche Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des älteren Slytherins gewichen, als Severus ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie begleiten würde. Seit dem hatte Severus Angst vor seinem Mitschüler sich verdoppelt, wenn nicht sogar vervierfacht. Er war sich in der ersten Nacht sicher gewesen, dass er die anderen, wenn überhaupt, zerstückelt und zerschreddert in eine kleine Schachtel gestopft, begleiten würde.

Nichts von all dem war geschehen. Severus Snape, Halbblut und Slytherin erfreute sich bester Gesundheit und war im Begriff sein erstes Weihnachten außerhalb seines Elternhauses und außerhalb Hogwarts zu feiern. Wäre Severus ein romantisches Kind, hätte er vielleicht darüber nachgedacht das dies einer der Schritte auf dem Weg zu einem Erwachsenen, einem eigenständigen Individuum, sein kann.

Vielleicht dachte er auch nicht darüber nach, weil ihm ein völlig anderes Problem seit geschätzten zwölf Kilometern Magenschmerzen bereitete. Severus hatte nämlich ganz vergessen zu fragen bei wem sie die Tage eigentlich verbringen würden. Er wusste nur, dass es ein größeres Fest werden würde; eine Tatsache, die er noch verdrängte. Weder seine Garderobe und seiner Meinung nach besonders sein Äußeres waren dazu geeignet, sich vor mehreren, höchstwahrscheinlich älteren, vor allem jedoch fremden, um nicht zu vergessen durch und durch reinblütigen und adligen Zauberern zu präsentieren.

Als die Kutsche dann endlich eine kiesbedeckte Einfahrt hochkroch und er endlich seine durchgeschüttelten Glieder ausstrecken konnte, war er einfach erst einmal zu froh überhaupt irgendwo angekommen zu sein und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Es störte ihn nicht einmal, dass Rosier ihn beim Aussteigen heftig anrempelte.

Wildes Hundegebell und Jugson, der sich unter herzhaftem Gähnen eine Tasse Tee wünschte, veranlasste Severus dazu sich umzusehen.

Müde von der Fahrt verschwamm sein Blick leicht vor seinen Augen. Das grau des Steins mischte sich mit dem grau des Winterhimmels und für eine Handvoll Herzschläge war Severus davon überzeugt, dass das Haus vor ihm kein Dach hatte, sondern sich bis ins Unendliche hinaus ins Grau erstreckte.

Ganz so war es natürlich nicht, aber es war, abgesehen von Hogwarts, das größte Haus, dass Severus Snape je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Definitiv war es das größte Wohnhaus, dass er je gesehen hatte und, so vermutete er mit leise aufsteigendem Neid im Herzen, jemals sehen würde. Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um den Dachgiebel erkennen zu können. Viel Zeit zur Begutachtung blieb ihm nicht. Es war kalt, die anderen drängten ins Innere und zogen ihn mit sich. Aber bevor er sich ganz abwandte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Doppeltür lenkte, aus dem nun der Kopf eines Hauself lugte, sah er deutlich eine Gestalt an einem der oberen Fenster stehen. Als er noch einmal hinsah, um sich zu vergewissern, war sie jedoch schon wieder verschwunden.

Noch während sich das Eingangsportal hinter der kleinen Schülergruppe schloss hörte Severus draußen in der Ferne ein dunkles Grollen. Es war später Nachmittag, der Horizont färbte sich durch das heranziehende Gewitter schwarz. Die Eingangshalle lag schon jetzt in düsterem Halbschatten und obwohl Severus im Zwielicht an den Wänden einige Kerzenleuchter ausmachen konnte brannte nirgendwo Licht. Überraschenderweise war es angenehm warm. Blinzelnd versuchte er ein paar Umrisse seiner Umgebung auszumachen, als ihn plötzlich etwas heftig in die Seite stieß. Gerade als er protestieren wollte fing er Jugsons Blick auf. Dieser zeigte an Severus vorbei tiefer in den Schatten hinein. Severus drehte sich herum. Er konnte nun das Ende einer Treppe ausmachen, auf welcher eine große, in dunkle Roben gekleidete Gestalt erschienen war.

"Die jungen Mister Avery, Mister Rosier, Mister Jugson, Mister Mulciber und Mister Wilkes sind eingetroffen, Master Malfoy Sir." Eine, nach Severus Befinden etwas zu groß geratene, Hauselfe war vor der kleinen Gruppe erschienen. Ihre spitzen Ohren zitterten beim Reden, außerdem sprach sie ungewöhnlich laut.

'Malfoy Manor', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. 'Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ich hier einmal zu Besuch sein werde.' In seiner Nervosität mischte sich zaghafte, aber dennoch wohltuende Erleichterung. Wenn er sich gerade tatsächlich auf Malfoy Manor befand, dann bedeutete es, dass auch Lucius Malfoy anwesend sein würde. Immerhin eine Person mehr, die Severus kannte und mochte. Auch wenn ein böses Stimmchen ihn fragte, warum sich jemand wie Lucius noch an einen mageren Zweitklässler erinnern sollte. Den er drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der noch dazu ein Halbblut war. 'Halt die Klappe', schalt er sich selbst und die Stimme verstummte.

Seine Mitschüler wünschten dem Hausherrn brav einen guten Abend, einer nach dem anderen. In Gedanken versunken hinkte Severus ein wenig hinterher und nuschelte hastig ebenfalls irgend etwas Begrüßendes. Der Hausherr, es musste sich um Lucius' Vater handeln, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war die verbleibenden Stufen hinab zu steigen, hielt inne. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine Art Gehstock mit silbernem Knauf. Das Ende schwebte verharrend in der Luft. Severus spürte, wie der Hausherr ihn anstarrte, als warte er auf eine Erklärung. Francis Avery trat vor.

"Das ist Severus Snape, Sir. Er ist im fünften Jahrgang, ein Slytherin. Ich … habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt ihn ebenfalls einzuladen, Sir. " Er senkte demütig den Kopf.

Mr Malfoy hielt noch einige Herzschläge lang inne, dann senkte sich der Fuß seines Stockes auf die nächste Treppenstufe. "Snape?", fragte er.

Avery warf Severus einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und Severus ahnte, was nun kam. Sein Körper versteifte sich.

"Seine Mutter ist Eileen Prince", sagte Avery.

Severus stieg das Blut ins Gesicht. Der Hausherr jedoch nahm diese Information kommentarlos auf. Ohne einen aus der Gruppe noch einmal anzusehen setzte er endlich seinen Stock auf die unterste Stufe, betrat den Hallenboden und schritt an ihnen vorbei, den Gehstock lauernd über dem Boden pendelnd, auf eine breite Flügeltür zu, welche sich lautlos öffnete und ihren Herren mit herausdrängender, tiefer Dunkelheit verschlang.

0-0

"Wer heiratet?"

Zwei Stunden später hatten sich alle in Rosiers Zimmer versammelt. Jeder einzelne hatte seinen eigenen Raum bekommen, nur das Bad mussten sie sich teilen. Es lag am Ende des Flurs. Avery stand am Fenster, Rosier, Jugson und Mulciber lümmelten auf dem Bett. Wilkes saß am Fußende und Severus hatte sich, nachdem er mehrere Minuten unschlüssig und regungslos wie eine Statue mitten im Zimmer gestanden hatte, in einen dunkelroten Sessel gesetzt. Auf die Kante, mit geradem Rücken und fest aufgestellten Beinen.

Alle hatten sie bereits ihre Sachen verstaut und die Zimmer erkundet. Severus war als erster damit fertig gewesen. Er hatte eine Stunde lang auf dem viel zu großen Bett gesessen und sich vor lauter Angst etwas von dem teuren Interieur zu beschmutzen oder gar kaputt zu machen kaum zu rühren gewagt. Johnathan hatte bei ihm geklopft und ihn mit zu Evan geschleppt.

"Wer heiratet?", fragte Jugson erneut.

"Bellatrix Black und Rodolphus Lestrange." Evan Rosier schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf.

"So? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die beiden sich so mögen. In der Schule hatten sie doch nicht wirklich etwas mit einander zu tun. Zumindest nicht so. Also auf der ich-will-dich-später-mal-heiraten- Ebene."

"Seit wann geht's beim Heiraten denn ums mögen?" Rosier grinste schief.

"Mein Dad sagt, sie soll möglichst früh werfen können. Wenn schon der Name ausstirbt, dann sollen doch wenigstens die Gene erhalten bleiben", mischte Johnathan sich nun ein. Daraufhin herrschte einige Zeit Stille.

"Kapier ich nicht", brummte Mulciber.

"Na, außer Regulus haben die Blacks doch nur Mädchen. Von diesem Idioten in Gryffindor mal abgesehen, aber der gehört ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zur Familie."

"Kann sie denn schon werfen?", fragte Wilkes.

Evan verdrehte die Augen. "Klar kann sie. Sie ist 20. Meine Mum war 17, als sie mich bekommen hat, 17 einhalb."

"Da hätte deine Mum sich lieber noch etwas Zeit gelassen, was? Autsch!" Rosier hatte Mulciber eines der Zierkissen ins Gesicht geschleudert. Bei der darauf folgenden Kabbelei auf dem Bett zog sich

Severus weiter in seinen Sessel zurück. Die Kissenschlacht rückte in seiner Wahrnehmung bald in den Hintergrund. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Francis' Rücken. Der andere Junge hatte sich wieder einmal ausgeklinkt und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Draußen grollte weiterhin der Donner, doch das Gewitter schien vorüber zu ziehen.

"Ich glaube, es gibt bald Abendessen. Die Hauselfen sind die besten hier. Du wirst das Essen lieben", sagte er plötzlich. Severus war sich im ersten Moment unsicher, zu wem er sprach.

"Ja", sagte Francis und wandte sich von den Regenschlieren ab. Er betrachtete nachdenklich Severus Gesicht.

"Ja, was?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

"Abraxas Malfoy ist blind."

"Wieso ..?"

Avery schmunzelte. "Das wolltest du mich doch fragen."

Severus starrte ihn an. "Schon", sagte er, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. "Warum?", setzte er nach einer weiteren Denkpause hinzu und kam sich ziemlich dämlich dabei vor. Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob Averys Lächeln nachsichtig war, oder ob der andere sich gerade über ihn lustig machte.

"Warum, was?", fragte Avery oder äffte er ihn nach?

"Warum ist er blind?", wiederholte Severus.

Avery nickte. "Gute Frage", sagte er und winkte Rosier zu sich heran. Dieser schob sich gerade einen Kürbiskernkeks in den Mund. Er grinste breit.

"Evan, Severus möchte gerne wissen, warum Abraxas Malfoy blind ist."

Rosier kaute genüsslich seinen Keks zu Ende und grinste dabei Severus die ganze Zeit an. Während er schluckte hob er die Hand, klemmte den kleinen Finger und den Ringfinger mit dem Daumen auf die Handinnenfläche und spreizte den Zeigefinger und den Mittelfinger weit ab, sodass sie ein V bildeten.

"Ein hoch auf die Inzucht", strahlte er.

Severus starrte die beiden an. "Wie bitte?"

Avery lachte. "Ein Hoch auf die Inzucht", bestätigte er. "Die verdammte, beschissene Inzucht."

"Verdammtes Inzuchtpack", kam es von Mulciber auf dem Bett.

Auch Wilkes und Jugson grinsten nun, als hätte jemand einen besonders guten Witz gemacht.

Severus fühlte sich verarscht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah vor sich auf den Boden. Wenn sie ihn nur mitgenommen hatten, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen …

"Entschuldige", Avery wurde wieder ernst. "Reinblütiger Galgenhumor, bitte entschuldige."

Severus blickte ihn zornig an. "Schon gut", fauchte er. "Ich weiß, dass ich ein Halbblut bin. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht dazu gehöre. Ich habe keine Ahnung, von euren Scherzen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Francis trat ihm in den Weg. Er schien ehrlich bestürzt.

"So war es nicht gemeint."

Auch Eddie Jugson sprang nun auf. "Wir wollten uns nicht lustig machen. Das heißt, schon … aber nicht über dich!", setzte er hastig hinzu.

"Sieh mal", sagte Avery, "hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum wir alle miteinander verwandt sind. Beziehungsweise hast du dir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was das bedeutet?"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Das sind wir nämlich", bestätigte Jugson heftig nickend. "Wir sind alle mit einander verwand.

"Sogar mehrmals", warf Johnathan Wilkes ein.

"Mehrmals?" Severus zweifelte noch immer an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit.

"Reines Blut", sagte Avery. "So viele Reinblüter gibt es nicht mehr, in England. Wenn du keine Halbblüter und keine Muggelgeborene heiraten darfst, geschweige denn Muggel, wer bleibt dann noch übrig?"

"Die liebe Familie." Evan Rosier zwinkerte Severus zu und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. "Ich habe Hunger, kommt jemand mit?"

0-0

Kurze Zeit später hatte die gleiche monströse Hauselfe sie hinunter in einen Speisesaal geführt. Es war ein langgezogener Raum mit einem großen Tisch in der Mitte und hohen Decken, der die Bezeichnung 'Saal" mehr als nur verdiente. Nach einem üppigen Abendessen, welchem der Tafel in Hogwarts kaum nachstand, hatten sie sich getrennt und waren in ihre Zimmer gegangen.

Severus überlegte gerade, ob er sich im richtigen Korridor befand, als er laute Stimmen vernahm.

Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde Severus klar, dass dieses Gespräch weder für seine, noch für irgendjemand anderes Ohren bestimmt war. Aus Angst, seine Schritte könnten ihn verraten blieb er stehen. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß, während er versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu Atmen, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden.

"Ich werde nicht gehen." Mühelos erkannte er Lucius. In seinen sonst so beherrschten, wohlmodulierten Tonfall hatte sich eine deutliche Härte gemischt.

"Über das Thema sind wir hinaus, Lucius. Ich habe bereits alles mit Elmer besprochen, er erwartet dich Anfang nächsten Monat."

Severus hörte Lucius leise aufseufzen. "Nein, Vater", sagte er und es klang schwer danach als würde er sich nur mit Mühe zurück halten können. "Nein, ich bleibe hier in England."

"Sei kein Narr …"

"Ich bin kein Narr", fiel Lucius seinem Vater scharf ins Wort. "Ich bin vor allen Dingen einunzwanzig Jahre alt und kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

"Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet, ich denke nur …"

"Und ich sage du kannst dir diese Sorgen sparen, Vater. Du erkennst meine Entscheidungen vielleicht an, manchmal, vor allem wenn sie mit deinen übereinstimmen", er holte kurz Luft, "aber du respektierst sie nicht!"

"Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist volljährig Lucius, du bist mein einziger Sohn und mein Erbe und ich weiß, dass es an der Zeit ist dich gehen zu lassen. Ich respektiere deine Entscheidungen und Taten, aber bedenke auch, dass ich dir einige Jahre an Erfahrung voraus bin und ich dir gewisse Fehler, die…"

Lucius lachte kurz auf. "Ich mache keine Fehler. Du lässt mich ja nichts tun. Wie kann ich denn Fehler machen, wenn du mich nicht für fünf Minuten aus den Augen lässt."

"Ich lasse dich immer aus den Augen", entgegnete Abraxas Malfoy trocken.

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

"Mäßige deine Art, Lucius. Dein Temperament sollte niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen."

Zuerst dachte Severus, Lucius würde seinem Vater eine scharfe Erwiderung entgegen schleudern, doch der junge Malfoy schien sich tatsächlich zu beherrschen.

"Er ist keine Zukunft für dich oder diese Familie." Es war Abraxas, der sprach.

"Keine, die du sehen willst", konterte Lucius sofort.

"Ich sehe mehr als du glaubst, Junge. Es gibt andere, die weit mehr mit Blindheit geschlagen sind als ich es bin."

"Ein Vergnügen, in das ich bald kommen werde, nicht wahr?" In Lucius Worten lag Bitterkeit.

Abraxas ging nicht darauf ein. "Ein Vergnügen, dass du schneller erfahren wirst als uns beiden lieb ist, wenn du nicht endlich beginnst klar zu sehen."

"Ich sehe klar, Vater. Ich SEHE!"

"Spar dir deine Hiebe, selbst deine Mutter ist besser darin."

Severus hörte Schritte, er wich hastig zurück. "Es ist zu spät", hörte er Lucius, der nun gleich hinter der Tür zu stehen schien.

"Bei Merlin, noch nicht, wir können …"

"Für mich ist es zu spät, Vater." Lucius Stimme entfernte sich wieder.

Die darauf folgende Stille machte Severus nervös.

"Wie konntest du das tun." Abraxas sprach schließlich, so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum hören konnte. Trotzdem zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Abraxas klang zutiefst verletzt. Severus schlechtes Gewissen schlug zu. Ein Abraxas Malfoy wollte sicherlich nicht, dass ein Fünftklässler, ein Halbblut, eine solche Schwäche mitbekam.

"Wie hätte ich es nicht tun können? Wie hätte ich es mit meinem Gewissen, mit meiner Verantwortung gegenüber meinem Volk nicht tun können?" Lucius Worte sprühten vor Tatendrang, Stolz und Anklage.

"Geh." Abraxas sprach nur dieses eine Wort. Selbst das schien ihm alles abzuverlangen.

"Deine Sturheit sucht ihresgleichen, Vater."

"Geh."

Kurz bevor Lucius den Raum verließ, sprach Abraxas erneut.

"Du hast mich heute zutiefst enttäuscht, Junge. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass du eines Tages nicht den Preis zahlen musst, den ich dir Prophezeit habe. Ich hoffe, dass du den Schmerz nie fühlen musst, den du mir gerade zufügst", sagte er leise.

Severus trafen die Worte mitten ins Herz. Seinem eigenen Vater bedeutete er nicht einmal so viel, als dass dieser wegen irgend etwas hätte enttäuscht sein können.  
Lucius hingegen lachte. "Hast du wieder heimlich in Mutters Liebesromanen geschmökert?", spottete er. "Du hast mich enttäuscht, Vater. Du hast mich enttäuscht und hoffe lieber, dass ich dir eines Tages vergebe!"

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, gerade als Severus sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter eine alte Rüstung gerettet hatte. Zu seinem Glück rauchte Lucius noch immer vor Zorn und jagte mit großen Schritten vorbei, ohne einen Blick nach Links oder Rechts zu vergeuden.

0-0

Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Severus sein Zimmer fand. Der kleine Spaziergang tat ihm gut, sodass er sich keine besondere Mühe gab auf den Weg zu achten. Im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass er mindestens drei Mal daran vorbei gegangen sein musste. Severus hatte sich umgezogen, stand nun vor seinem Bett und hob gerade die Decke an, um darunter zu kriechen, als es klopfte.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er außer seinen Schulkameraden niemandem gesehen. Weder beim Essen noch auf den Fluren. Daher ging er davon aus, dass es wahrscheinlich Wilkes oder Jugson war.

Oder Avery.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken riss er daher die Tür auf. "Was ist …" los, wollte er fragen, brach jedoch ab. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy. Er trug einen schlichten, schwarzen Umhang. In der Hand hielt er einen Pergamentbogen. Er wirke vollkommen ruhig, keine Spur des Streits zeichnete sich auf seinen glatten Zügen ab. Severus war, als blickte er auf eine Maske.

"Das ist deine." Es war keine Frage.

Severus fühlte sich überrumpelt. Verwirrt fragte er sich, ob es nicht höflich wäre den Älteren erst eimal zu begrüßen. Statt dessen sagte er nur: "Ja … Sir", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

"Was ist das?"

"Meine Einkaufsliste für London, Sir. Zutaten für den Unterricht im Brauen von Zaubertränken, Sir."

"Du bist im fünften Jahr."

"Sir?"

"Nun, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es uns im fünften Jahr erlaubt war Tränke zu brauen, welche Zutaten wie etwa", er hob das Pergament etwas an, als bräuchte er mehr Licht um die Schrift zu entziffern, " wie etwa das konzentrierte Gift aus dem Stachel eines Mantikors, oder feucht gepresstes Minotaurushorn verlangen."

"Ich …", Severus dachte fieberhaft über eine Antwort nach. Dass er zusammen mit Lily Evans, die zudem noch eine Muggelgeborenen war, halblegale Experimente in den Kerkern veranstaltete, konnte er Lucius Malfoy nun wirklich nicht erzählen. So sehr er den Älteren auch schätze und so sehr er ihm in anderen Dingen in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit vertraute hatte. Zumal dessen Vater noch immer im Vorstand des Schulelternbeirates war und Professor Slughorn würde sicherlich Ärger bekommen, auch wenn er im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung hatte, was seine beiden Schützlinge in seinen Kerkern zu treiben gedachten.

"Professor Slughorn ist ein guter Freund von meinem Vater."

Severus trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. "Ich …", stammelte er abermals, brachte jedoch noch immer keine vernünftige Antwort zustande.

"Er spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir." Lucius Malfoy ließ das Pergament sinken und schenkte Severus als erster und einziger Mensch, seit dieser das Manor betreten hatte, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Das brachte Severus vollends aus dem Konzept. Verblüfft richtete er sich auf: "Sir?"

'Verdammt. Reiß dich endlich zusammen und antworte mit ganzen Sätzen. Sätze, die vor allen Dingen die drei-Wörter-Grenze überschreiten', stauchte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zusammen.

"Ja, in der Tat, das tut er. Professor Slughorn ist sogar der Meinung, dass er noch keinen Schüler hatte, der ein solch außerordentliches Talent auf diesem Gebiet besitzt, wie du."

Gegen seine sonstige Natur spürte Severus Hitze in seinem Kopf aufsteigen. Seine Wangen bekamen einen zart rosafarbenen Hauch.

"Lässt er dich Zutaten besorgen?", fragte Lucius und rollte dabei den Bogen wieder zusammen, ließ sein Gegenüber jedoch nicht aus dem Augen.

Severus nickte. Natürlich, die Zutaten auf der Liste waren für Professor Slughorn. Auf diese Ausrede hätte er eigentlich selbst kommen müssen. Er wollte eben jenes gerade bestätigen, als er er inne hielt. Irgend etwas in Malfoys Blick, in der Art, wie der Ältere ihn plötzlich musterte, ließ ihn die Worte sagen, die er eigentlich hatte verschweigen wollen: "Ja, Professor Slughorn hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt diese Zutaten zu besorgen. Er lässt … mich ab und zu allein in die Kerker, damit … ich ein wenig experimentieren kann."

Statt mich und ich hätte es natürlich uns und wir heißen müssen. Slughorn erlaubte es ihm und Lily die Kerker außerhalb des Unterrichts zu nutzen. Doch Lilys Gesicht mit dem mahnenden Blick verschwamm immer mehr vor seinem inneren Auge unter Lucius' forschendem Blick, wurde tiefer und tiefer in seine Gedanken verbannt.

"Experimente?"

"Ja. Nichts großartiges, wi … ich … forsche nur ein wenig." Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. Nun ging er zu weit.

"Interessant. Und was genau ist das Ziel, oder der Zweck dieser Forschungen?" Wie der Slytherin es befürchtet hatte, ließ der Ältere nicht locker.

Severus, nein, schalt ihn nun Lilys Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das ist unser Geheimnis. Wir haben geschworen niemandem davon zu erzählen. Das ist unser Ziel, unser Traum.

"Es ist nicht … es ist nur so ein … ein Gedanke. Eine Idee. Ein … Wunschtraum, nichts Konkretes. Ich bin sicher, dass bei den Experimenten nicht all zu viel herauskommen wird. Nur eine Idee", wiederholte er hastig.

Lily's Idee, um genau zu sein, mischte sich die kleine Stimme wieder ein. Doch sie wurde immer leiser.

"Einen Trank gegen Werwölfe?"

Severus starrte den anderen entsetzt an. Woher wusste er das? Hatte Slughorn etwa doch etwas mitbekommen? Hatte der Professor sie etwa belauscht? Hatte er Abraxas Malfoy davon erzählt? Machten die beiden sich lustig über sie? Wer wusste noch davon? Die Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und ihm wurde leicht schwindlig. Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Lucius griff in seine Robe und holte ein weiters Bündel Pergament hervor. Als er sie ins Licht hob, wurde Severus schlecht. Lilys Notizen. Hatte er diese etwa auch offen herumliegen lassen? Wer hatte sie gelesen? Lucius? Sicherlich, sonst würde der Ältere nicht so bohren.

"Für Werwölfe", antwortete Severus und schluckte. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte zu seiner großen Erleichterung in Lucius Malfoys Blick keine Spur von Belustigung erkennen. Im Gegenteil, das Interesse des anderen an ihm schien zu wachsen. Das machten Severus Mut. Seine Stimme wurde fester, während er fortfuhr:"Oder gegen … wie man es sehen will. Einen Banntrank.

Ein Trank, der den Wolf im Menschen zähmt. Der dem Menschen die Kontrolle zurück gibt."

Lucius Malfoy schwieg eine ganze Weile. Dann nickte er langsam. "Ich bin wahrlich kein Experte, aber ein paar deiner Ideen und Ansätze klingen sehr viel versprechend. Sind das wirklich deine Ideen, oder hat Professor Slughorn daran mitgearbeitet?" Er hob das Pergament so, dass Severus es sehen konnte. Die feinen Haken und Bögen in Lilys Schriftbild gruben sich scharf wie Sicheln in sein Gewissen, als er antwortete.

"Nein. Das sind meine Ideen, Ganz allein meine."

Lucius fixierte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang, dann legte er auch Lilys Notizen auf Severus Sachen. "Eins noch", sagte der Malfoyerbe, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke. "Was bedeutet Sectumsempra? Es stand auf einem kleinen Pergamentfetzen", fügte er hinzu, als Severus nicht reagierte.

"Das ist ein Fluch, den ich erfunden habe", antwortete der Slytherin zögernd.

Malfoy starrte ihn an. "So", war alles, was er dazu sagte, bevor er endgültig ging. Severus Snape aber saß in seinem Zimmer und fühlte sich, als habe er gerade seine Seele verkauft.

0-0

Zufrieden zog Lucius die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hatte den Jungen unterschätzt, gar keine Frage. Er musste noch ein wenig gelenkt werden, das jedoch dürfte kein großes Problem darstellen.

"Ein junger Mann deines Standes und deiner Intelligenz sollte es nicht nötig haben zu lauschen", sagte er tadelnd. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er ein Schnauben.

"Was niemand sieht kann meinem Stand nicht schaden", bemerkte Francis Avery trocken. "Meiner Intelligenz dürfte es nur förderlich sein, nährt sie sich doch von Informationen."

"So spricht ein wahrer Slytherin." Lucius drehte sich um. In seinem Blick lag unverkennbar Stolz.

Francis reagierte nicht auf das Kompliment. "Wird er kommen?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Er wird kommen", bestätigte Lucius.

"Dein Vater wird nicht begeistert sein", stellte Francis zweifelnd fest.

Lucius ging an ihm vorbei, schlug den Weg zu seinen Räumen ein. "Mein Vater ist nicht begeistert" erwiderte er schlicht. Er warf Francis einen raschen Seitenblick zu. "Hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!", sagte er fest. "Nein, ich bleibe dabei."

"Gut."

Sie schwiegen, bis sie in dem Flur angekommen waren, der zu Lucius' Teil des Manors führte. Dort blieben sie stehen.

"Du hast Zweifel?", fragte Lucius.

Francis fuhr sich langsam bei geschlossenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze über die oberer Zahnreihe. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. "Mein Vater mochte ihn nicht."

"Aha. Daher weht der Wind. Nur, überlege dir, wohin es deinen Vater gebracht hat, Francis."

Der Junge fuhr herum. "Es war nicht seine Schuld!"

Lucius lächelte nachsichtig. "Beruhige dich. Natürlich war es nicht seine Schuld. Und doch … er hätte ihn beschützen können. Deine Familie, Francis."

"Er kann sie mir nicht wiederbringen."

"Werde nicht unfair. Niemand kann das. Nicht einmal er. Niemand kann deine Familie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Aber jemand sollte dafür bezahlen."

Lucius packte den Jungen am Kinn, zwang ihn den Blickkontakt zu halten. "Mehr als einen goldenen Stab, Francis. Mehr als ein Abzeichen und einen Eintrag auf einer Plakette. Der Name des Mörders sollte in Stein gemeißelt werden", er ließ das Kinn los und nahm das Gesicht des Jungen zwischen beide Hände. "Sein Name gehört auf einen Stein, Francis. Unter dem er ewig verrotten wird. Verrotten und vergessen, außer von dir."

"Die Regel …"

"Die Regeln, die Regeln. Vergiss die Regeln, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du dir unsicher bist, dann lass dir helfen. Er wird es tun."

"Ich will es tun! Es ist meine Aufgabe, ich will es tun!"

"Du wirst es auch, du wirst es auch. Immer mit der Ruhe. Nutze deine Möglichkeiten, das ist alles was ich möchte. Nutze die Möglichkeiten und wenn es sich dabei um ein Halbblut handelt. Seine Prüfung, deine Rache. Er ist ein Werkzeug, Francis. Du lenkst ihn, du nutzt ihn. Ein Werkzeug. Du führst den Plan aus. Doch wenn etwas schief geht …"

"Wird er brechen."

Lucius' Lächeln wurde breiter. Er verstärkte den Griff seiner Hände und zog Francis' Gesicht zu sich heran. Dann gab er ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Guter Junge", sagte er.


	10. Silberstreifen

**Begegnungen im Angesicht eines schlechten Schicksals**

**II Silberstreifen**

0-0

_Wer kühn und beharrlich genug ist, ein Leben lang in die Dunkelheit zu blicken, der wird darin als Erster einen Silberstreif erkennen_

(KAHN in Dimitry Glikhovskys "Metro 2033")

0-0

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Severus wie in einem Traum. Abwechselnd mit Francis oder Lucius erkundete er das unendliche erscheinende Gelände des Anwesens. Er lernte auch die anderen, Wilkes und Mulciber, besser kennen. Nachdem sie sich eingelebt hatten und von dem strengen Einfluss der Schlangen befreit waren, wurden die Jungs viel umgänglicher. Selbst Evan Rosier entspannte sich sichtlich.

Zwar war die Abneigung zwischen ihm und Severus noch immer deutlich spürbar, doch sie gingen sich einfach so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Sie ignorierten sich im wortlosen Einvernehmen eines kindlichen Waffenstillstands.

Mit Lucius unternahm er besonders in den Nachmittagsstunden lange Spaziergänge über das Gelände. Die Wege führten sie durch kargen Wiesen, dunkle Wäldchen und schließlich an die rauen Klippen des Atlantiks. Die scheinbar uneingeschränkte Freiheit wurde nur durch die kaum sichtbaren, magischen Barrieren getrübt, welche das gesamte Anwesen umgaben. Die Erde schimmerte leicht bläulich unter ihnen und wenn man näher kam flirrte die Luft wie bei großer Hitze über dem Boden.

Die Gegend schien recht einsam zu sein. Ein einziges Mal konnte Severus in weiter Ferne zwei Spaziergänger ausmachen. Sie drehten rasch bei und verschwanden am Horizont. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fragte Severus, warum das Anwesen so weitläufig abgeriegelt war.

"Um Klagen vorzubeugen", lautete Lucius' verschmitzt grinsende Antwort.

"Klagen?"

"Früher waren die Felder, der Wald und vor allem diese Bucht hier frei zugänglich. Doch selbst die Muggel ahnen, dass dieses Land einer reichen Familie gehört. Die Unfälle begannen sich zu häufen.  
Nicht, dass es ins Gewicht fallen würde, das Vermögen meiner Familie ist groß genug. Doch es wurde … sagen wir, es wurde etwas lästig."

Severus verstand ihn nicht. "Was denn für Unfälle?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Die Leute begannen zum Beispiel sich von diesen Klippen zu stürzen, um dabei fast zu ertrinken. Tatsächlich sind im Endeffekt einige ertrunken. Oder sie steuerten ihren Wagen auf unserem Gelände in einen Baum. Alles um uns Haftbar zu machen."

Lucius lachte, als er Severus ungläubigen Blick bemerkte. "Die englische Arbeiterklasse tut alles, um an Geld zu kommen", sagte er schlicht. Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt.

Während sie schweigend in der winterlichen Spätsonne badeten, die Füße über den Rand der Klippe baumeln ließen, die Haare vom Wind zerzaust, fühlte sich Severus, trotz vor Kälte tränender Augen und schmerzender Finger, glücklich.

Langsam begann er sich zu Hause zu fühlen. Insgeheim malte er sich aus, wenn er und Lucius mal wieder einfach ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, wie es wäre, wenn ihm diese unendliche Weite gehören würde. Wenn all die Wiesen und Felder, all der Ginster und die kauernde Heide, sein Land sein würde. Sein Reich.

Dann drehte er den Kopf und blickte hinüber zu Lucius. Manchmal bemerkte der andere seinen Blick und lächelte ihm zu, die Augen blau und klar, so rein, frisch und Kraftvoll wie der wolkenlose glasklare Winterhimmel. Strahlend wie der Schnee im Sonnenlicht und Bote einer unsterblichen, unbesiegbaren Zukunft.

Doch dann gab es Tage, an denen der Himmel verhangen, das Meer wild und ungezähmt, der Wind hart und reißend war. Die Nebel hingen schwer über dem Boden, die Zukunft schien zu ungewiss wie eh und je. Lucius verlor sich in dem Grau, verschwamm neben ihm, wurde immer unfassbarer und wirkte so trübe, aufgewühlt und unbestimmbar wie der Ozean tief unter ihnen.

Einige Tage später warf Jonathan Wilkes ihn eines Morgens aus dem Bett, indem er einfach in Severus' Zimmer gestürzt kam und eine unglaubliche Neuigkeit verkündete.

"Er kommt!"

Severus war hochgeschreckt und hielt sogar seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Verwirrt ließ er ihn wieder sinken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wenigstens die Umrisse des anderen Jungen einigermaßen scharf gestellt hatte. Sein Verstand versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten, doch letztendendes war das Intelligenteste, das er herausbrachte, ein ziemlich desorientiertes: "Was?"

"Er kommt, Severus, er kommt hierher!" Jonathan konnte vor Aufregung kaum still halten. Erst nach und nach fiel Severus auf, dass Wilkes einen dicken Winterumhang, Schal und Mütze trug. Seine Wangen waren noch von der kalten Luft gerötet und seine Augen hatten einen seltsam fiebrigen Glanz.

Severus linste auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Es war kurz nach acht. "Wer kommt?", fragte er und setzte sich dabei langsam auf.

Wilkes grinste breit. "Der dunkle Lord", flüsterte er.

Severus starrte ihn an.

Jonathan nickte heftig zur Bestätigung seiner eigenen Worte, die er selbst kaum zu glauben schien. "Er kommt wirklich, glaub's mir. Ich war gerade draußen, bisschen spazieren und da hab ich zwei reden hören. Mulcibers Vater war wohl dabei und dieser große, hagere … Macnair." Er brach ab.

Severus nickte hastig zur Bestätigung, damit Jonathan weiter sprach.

"Nun, anscheinend hat Lucius Malfoy ihn eingeladen, denn er kommt heute Abend zum Dinner, Hierher, Severus, der dunkle Lord! Merlin, ich hab gehört Abraxas Malfoy schäumt vor Wut. Aber er kann ihn nicht wieder ausladen, dass geht ja nicht. Was sagt's du dazu, Sev? Hm? Ich muss gleich weiter und das Francis erzählen. Bin einfach reingestürzt, dein Zimmer ist einfach das erste. Oh. .. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, der LORD!"

So schnell er hereingestürmt war, verschwand er auch wieder.

0-0

Wenig später war Severus draußen im Regen und sehnte sich nach seinem Bett zurück. Der eiskristallklare Niederschlag durchdrang jede noch so dicke Stoffschicht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren alle bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Der Regen wollte in der Dezemberkälte zu Schnee werden, doch die Verwandlung stockte, als widerspräche ihrem Plan eine höhere Macht. Statt als strahlend weiße Flocken am Himmel zu tanzen, klatschten unförmig halb gefrorene Tropfen auf den Boden und ertränkten die Erde zu totengrauem Matsch.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch, dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ, hob Severus seinen Stiefel an, entzog ihm mit aller Macht der Erde, und stakste den anderen hinterher.

Er konnte ihre Silhouetten durch den Regen kaum erkennen; ein kümmerlicher Haufen durchweichter, trübsinniger Gestalten, die ziellos versuchten anderen und sich selbst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Im Manor waren die Vorbereitungen für das Festbankett in vollem Gange. Man hatten den Jugendlichen nahe gelegt möglichst wenig in die Quere zu kommen. Sie wurden schließlich vor die Wahl gestellt den Tag auf ihren Zimmern, oder draußen auf dem Gelände zu verbringen. Angesicht der Witterung war ihnen allen die Wahl zuerst nicht schwer gefallen.

Nach einigen Stunden in den prunkvollen Zimmern, die jedoch nicht gerade zwecks Unterhaltung für Halbstarke Jugendliche gestaltet worden waren, fiel ihnen schnell die Decke auf den Kopf. Aus den anfänglichen Neckereien wurde all zu bald eine ordentliche und vor allem ordentlich lautstarke Balgerei.

In kurzem Prozess jagte man die Kinder wie ein Rudel junger Hunde vor die Tür.

Evander Nott, der an diesem Morgen mit seinen Eltern angekommen war, blutete noch immer aus der Nase. Er stapfte missmutig, mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf halb blind, allen anderen hinterher und fluchte unablässig leise vor sich hin.

"Ich verblute!", schrie er plötzlich in Severus Rücken. "Ich verblute und ihr dreht euch nicht mal um!"

"So schnell verblutet man nicht", kam es trocken von Evan, der tatsächlich ungerührt weiterging.

"Ben hat mir die Nase gebrochen", beharrte Nott und es hörte sich an, als wolle er jede Sekunde in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Ich hab deine Nase nicht mal angefasst!", brüllte Mulciber zurück und drehte sich spritzend um.

"Sie ist gebrochen", heulte Nott, der nun stehen geblieben war und seine Nase mit spitzen Fingern befühlte.

Ben Mulciber verdrehte die Augen. "Wie alt ist er, fünfzehn oder fünf?", fragte er Severus vertraulich, als er an ihm vorbei ging.

Severus grinste.

"Lass Papa mal gucken." Sanft schob Ben Notts Finger beiseite und besah sich den Schaden.

"Du kannst mich mal", murrte Evander, lies seinen Freund jedoch gewähren.

"Das blutet wirklich verdammt stark." Severus sah Mulciber an, dass dieser begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

"Ist sie gebrochen? Ist sie schief? Ich will keine schiefe Nase haben."

Ben schwieg eine ganze Weile. "Nein", sagte er dann. "Völlig in Ordnung."

"Severus?" Evander sah flehentlich zu ihm hinüber.

"Meine Güte, habt ihr's jetzt?", rief Evan ungeduldig. Doch auch er verfolgte nun die Szene mit besorgtem Interesse.

"Severus?" Auch Mulciber sah ihn nun auffordern an.

Severus zögerte, dann stapfte er entschlossen zu den beiden zurück. "Sieht aus wie immer. Nicht schief", lautete sein abschließendes Urteil.

Evander schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Das Blut floss in kleinen Kurven um seine Mundwinkel und färbte sie rot. Er sah aus wie die Schauergeschichtenversion eines tragikomischen Clowns.

"Aber es blutet wirklich …" Ben runzelte die Stirn.

Severus fasste sich ein Herz. "Lass mich mal", sagte er und zückte seinen Stab. Zu seiner großen Überraschung wandte Nott ihm vertrauensvoll das Gesicht zu.

Das brachte ihn kurz aus dem Konzept. "Äh, mach besser die Augen zu", wies Severus ihn sicherheitshalber an. Er murmelte einige Worte. Die Blutung stoppte zwar nicht ganz, doch sie wurde deutlich weniger.

"Und?" Nott stand noch immer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vor ihm.

"Nun ja, es ist …" begann Severus zerknirscht.

"Fast so gut wie neu", sagte Francis plötzlich neben ihm und legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lasst uns vielleicht Macnair suchen, der erledigt den Rest."

Nott riss die Augen auf. "Macnair? Der Henker?", fragte er entsetzt.

"Ja", antwortete Francis. "Was unser Severus nicht hinbekommt, dass kriegt keiner hin. Dann hilft wirklich nur noch Notschlachtung."

"Das war ein Witz, du kleiner Depp." Belustigt zog Ben Mulciber den erblassten Nott durch den Regen wieder weiter, Francis hinterher, der wiederum schon zu Rosier, Wilkes und Jugson aufgeschlossen hatte.

Severus blieb stehen, um seinen Zauberstab zu verstauen. Es war ein Scherz gewesen, doch das darin enthaltene Kompliment war ihm nicht entgangen. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in ein breites Dauergrinsen zu verfallen.

0-0

Zufrieden zog Lucius Malfoy den Kopf aus den nun wieder friedliche züngelnden feuerroten Flammen und richtet sich auf. Er klopfte sich den Ruß vom Kragen bevor er hinaus auf den Balkon trat. An der steinernen Brüstung blieb Lucius stehen. Regungslos starrte er hinunter auf die Auffahrt und betrachtete die zahlreichen Kutschen der Gäste. Sie alle hatten für heute Nacht ein Quartier in den zahllosen Gästezimmern des Manor bezogen.

Für ihn war das alles nichts Neues mehr. In seinem Elternhaus reihte sich seit er denken konnte Ball an Ball, Fest an Fest, ein jedes noch größer, noch protziger als das Vorangegangene. Die Familie Malfoy war stolz auf ihren Reichtum und stellte ihn zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zur Schau.

Zu Beginn des Jahrhunderts hatten die Malfoys ein paar schwere Rückschläge einstecken müssen. Als Sympathisanten Grindelwalds gerieten sie später zunehmend in Verruf. Erst Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Vater, gelang es das Ruder wieder herum zu reißen und Status so wie Vermögen der Familie zu stabilisieren. Aus jenen Erfahrungen resultierte die tiefe Abneigung des älteren Malfoys gegenüber den neu aufkommenden revolutionären Strömungen in den Kreisen der schwarzen Magier. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort wie er sich nannte, beobachtete er mit Argwohn und größtmöglicher Vorsicht.

Abraxas Malfoy hatte alles dafür getan, seinem einzigen Sohn und Erben einmal ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Dies war ihm auch gelungen, Lucius hatte das perfekte Leben und ein größeres finanzielles Polster, als er jemals würde überhaupt ausgeben können. Selbstverständlich gehörte es auch dazu, dass Lucius das Privileg in Anspruch nahm für sein Geld nicht arbeiten zu müssen. Während sein Vater dies auf seine alten Tage sehr genoss, fiel Lucius mittlerweile die Decke auf den Kopf. Seit dem Ende seiner Schulzeit hatte er das Haus kaum verlassen. So groß und protzig und weitläufig das Manor und seine Ländereien auch waren, wurde man gezwungen sein ganzes Leben ausschließlich dort zu verbringen, schrumpfte jedes noch so große Anwesen auf einen einzigen, tür- und fensterlosen Raum zusammen.

Gelangweilt wandte Lucius sich ab. Sein Blick fiel durch die breite Balkontür auf seine Verlobte. Narcissa war in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen. Ihren Umhang hatte sie abgelegt, darunter trug sie ein schlichtes, weißes Untergewand. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, trat er wieder in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er sprach einen Wärmezauber und vernahm lächelnd ihr wohliges Seufzen.

Lucius setzte sich ihr gegenüber und betrachtete sie. Ihre jungen Brüste hoben und senkten sich gleichmäßig bei jedem Atemzug. Er widerstand dem Drang sie zu wecken um seine Lust zu befriedigen. Es war nur sein Körper, der auf ihre verlockende Jugendlichkeit reagierte. Ein paar Wochen und er würde sie jede Nacht haben können.

'Eine hervorragende Partie', wie seine Mutter es ausgedrückt hatte. Narcissa war die letzte Entscheidung, welche er im Wohlwollen seiner Eltern, seines Vaters schloss. Abraxas hatte ihn nach Narcissa gefragt und er hatte sich um sie bemüht. Es war noch immer üblich, das Ehen arrangiert wurden. Keine althergebrachte Tradition, sondern notwendige Kalkulation. Die Linien der reinblütigen Zauberer lagen zu dicht beieinander als das sie viel Entscheidungsfreiheit ließen.

Trotzdem hatte Abraxas darauf bestanden, dass sie es langsam angingen. Beide, Narcissa und Lucius, hatten gewusst welchem Zweck ihre Treffen unterlagen. Vor allem das Mädchen war anfänglich mehr als zurückhaltend gewesen. Lucius gab ihr Zeit. Er selbst war neugierig, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Nach und nach kamen sie sich näher und schließlich war sie es, die bei ihrer Mutter den Wunsch äußerte zur Familie Malfoy gehören zu wollen.

Der Rest war Formsache.

Lucius war zufrieden. Sie war jung, nicht im klassischen Sinne schön, aber durchaus hübsch. Sie war ein wenig offenherzig, dafür aber klug, wohlerzogen und ihm eine gute Freundin. Er liebte sich nicht, noch nicht. Aber er mochte sie und das reichte.

"Du tust es schon wieder." In ihrer Stimme lag ein leiser Vorwurf, doch die lächelte.

"Was?"

"Du beobachtest mich."

"Ich sehe dich gerne an. Außerdem dachte ich, junge Mädchen finden es romantisch, wenn sie im Schlaf beobachtet werden."

Sie lachte leise. "Romantisch? Wo hast du denn das her?"

"Die romantische Geschichten in der Hexenwoche."

"Du liest die romantischen Geschichten in der Hexenwoche? Sag mir nicht, dass du am Ende tatsächlich ein Herz hast, Lucius Malfoy." Noch immer lächelnd erhob sie sich und kam zu ihm herüber. Er öffnete seine Schenkel ein wenig und ließ sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzten.

Narcissa strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. "Du siehst müde aus", sagte sie.

"Ich bin müde. All das hier …", er sprach nicht weiter, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn verstand.

Die junge Frau beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich habe den Lord gebeten zu Besuch zu kommen", sagte Lucius unvermittelt.

Sie seufzte. "Oh, Lucius …"

"Er wird kommen."

"Dein Vater …"

"Mein Vater weiß Bescheid. Über alles."

"Du hast es ihm also gestanden."

"Ich habe es ihm gesagt. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte", gab er unwirsch zur Antwort.

"Ich möchte nicht streiten."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Lucius lächeln. Narcissa schaffte es auf eigentümliche Weise genau das Richtige anzusprechen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte er sanft.

"Wann?"

"Heute Nacht."

"Er nimmt also nicht am Bankett teil?"

"Mein Vater würde das niemals zulassen." Lucius spürte, wie der Ärger erneut in ihm aufstieg. "Warum sieht er es nicht? Das ist die Lösung. Der Weg, auf den wir all die Jahre gewartet haben. Warum will er das nicht sehen."

"Vielleicht sieht er ihn", sagte Narcissa beinahe unhörbar. "Vielleicht sieht er ihn klarer als du und erkennt, wohin er führt."

"Was?"

"Deine Mutter möchte, dass ich ihr bei den Blumen helfe."

"Dann geh ruhig, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Narcissa gab ihrem Verlobten erneut einen Kuss, dann stand sie auf und verließ langsam das Zimmer. 'Wenigstens hat er Hoffnung', sagte sie sich. 'Vielleicht ist das wirklich alles, was wir momentan brauchen.'

0-0

Sie suchten Unterschlupf in den alten Stallungen. Der Geruch von nassem Stroh und Pferdemist verschlug Severus den Atem. Er hob im Gehen den Arm und presste seine Nase in den Stoff seines Ärmels. Dabei fragte er sich düster, wie er diesen penetranten Gestank jemals wieder aus seiner Kleidung bekommen sollte. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen: Beim Festbankett nach Pferdestall zu stinken.

Die anderen stapften ungerührt weiter, schüttelten sich wie junge Hunde die Nässe aus den Haaren, froh der Witterung entkommen zu sein. Francis und Evan stellten sich alle paar Meter auf die Zehenspitzen und lugten in jede der Boxen, als suchten sie etwas. Aus einigen wenigen tauchten neugierige, und für Severus erschreckend große Pferdeköpfe auf. Er war um die stabilen Boxentüren und schweren Eisenriegel sehr froh, welche sich zwischen ihm und den Tieren befanden. Edwin hielt ebenso gebührenden Abstand, als wäre auch ihm die Pferde nicht ganz geheuer, wie Severus erleichtert feststellte.

"Haben sie euch rausgeschmissen?" Lucius Malfoy stand plötzlich im Eingang der Scheune und betrachtete sie mit amüsiertem Schmunzeln. "Aus welchem See hat man euch traurige Gestalten denn gezogen. Ihr seid mir schöne Zauberer." Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes sog er die Nässe aus ihren Umhängen und hüllte sie in angenehm trockene Wärme. "Die glorreichen Sieben seid ihr nicht gerade", sagte Lucius mit leisem Lachen. "Und nun kommt, ich habe da was für euch." Er scheuchte seine Lämmchen zu einer dünnen Sprossenleiter, die auf den Heuboden führte.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er Jugson, der noch immer recht blass um die Nase wirkte.

"Er kann kein Blut sehen", erklärte Rosier schadenfroh. "Und so was will Todesser werden."

Severus, der hinter Mulciber auf halber Leiter hing, blickte erstaunt hinunter. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer der anderen dieses Ziel laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er dachte an Lily, die ihm vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einen Tagespropheten auf den Tisch geklatscht hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, was für Leute seine neuen Freunde kannten. Doch Severus' Gedanken hatten eine völlig andere Richtung genommen, als Lily sich das wohl gewünscht hätte.

'Was muss das für ein Gefühl sein', hatte er sich gefragt, 'einer Gruppe anzugehören, die sogar einen eigenen Namen hat. Einen Namen, den jeder Zauberer in ganz England kennt.' Allein die Vorstellung davon, einen so sicheren und akzeptierten Platz in der Welt zu finden, hatte er berauschend gefunden. 'Warum sollte man so etwas nicht wollen? Absolut dazuzugehören und jeder weiß es.'

"Immer der Reihe nach", sagte Lucius, mit einer deutlichen Warnung an Evan in der Stimme.

Wenig später lagen sie im duftenden Heu. Eine Hauselfe hatte ihnen heißen Tee mit viel Honig gebracht, den nun alle glücklich schlürften.

Severus lehnte sicher an Bens breitem Rücken, sie hielten sich gegenseitig mit ihrem Gewicht in der Waage. Wilkes reichte ihm ein warmes Stück Apfel, dass er mit Zimt und Zucker über einem leise knisternden Feuer karamellisiert hatte. Es verbrannte ihm fasst die Zunge und der Zucker lähmte seinen Gaumen, doch es schien Severus das Beste zu sein, dass er seit langem gekostet hatte.

"Nun fragt schon", sagte Lucius plötzlich.

Die Jungen sahen sich an. Evan fasste sich ein Herz. Er dachte einen Moment nach, suchte nach den Worten und traf eine Entscheidung. "Kommt der dunkle Lord?", brach es ziemlich hastig und sehr direkt aus ihm hervor.

Lucius schmunzelte. "Ja", sagte er langsam. "Er kommt."

Francis richtete sich auf. "Wann?"

"Heute Nacht. Nach dem Essen."

"Können wir ihn treffen? Ich meine, können wir …" Nott sah ihn zweifelnd an. Es war schließlich unwahrscheinlich, dass der dunkle Lord Interesse daran hätte eine Gruppe Kinder zu sehen.

Doch Lucius lachte. "Ja, ihr könnt ihn treffen. Er möchte euch sogar unbedingt sehen." Sein Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf Severus.

Verstanden', dachte er. 'Der dunkle Lord möchte die Reinblüter sehen. Natürlich nicht mich, das Halbblut.'

"Der Lord möchte euch alle sehen", wiederholte Lucius. "Und ganz besonders dich, Severus."

Alle sahen ihn an.

"Mich?"

"Ja, dich."

"Wa … warum?"

Lucius tauschte mit Francis einen kurzen Blick und beide lächelten ihr undurchschaubares Lächeln.

"Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich", grunzte Evan leise, doch auch er betrachtete Severus mit unverhohlener Neugierde.

Severus dachte noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach. 'Es besteht eine Chance', schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. 'Es besteht die echte Chance, endlich richtig zu etwas dazu zu gehören. Wenn er sich dem Lord gut präsentierte …' Und dann begann er sich, zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit, zu freuen. Auf den morgigen Tag, auf den Abend, die Nacht, das Treffen und auf die Zukunft.


	11. Leuchtfeuer

**Begegnungen im Angesicht eines schlechten Schicksals**

_Komm doch mit, vertraue mir, diese Welt gefällt auch dir - voll vom schönsten und unvorstellbarem Grauen…_

_(_Die Ärzte_)_

Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum Sterben', dachte Severus mit einer gehörigen Portion Galgenhumor. Als Lucius ihm angeboten hatte, dass er sich um Severus Garderobe für den Abend kümmern würde, war dieser mehr als erleichtert gewesen. Außer seinen Hogwartsumhängen besaß er nämlich kein einziges Kleidungsstück, welches er in der Gesellschaft dieser reinblütigen, streng auf die Etikette bedachten Zauberer hätte tragen können. Selbst die Muggelkleidung die er gehabt hätte, wäre viel zu abgetragen gewesen. Nicht, dass er diese Art von Kleidung überhaupt in Betracht käme.

Hätte Severus allerdings geahnt, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte, er hätte ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen doch lieber auf das Fest zu verzichten. Angenehm unwissend erschien er jedoch treu und tapfer, sehr aufgeregt, neugierig und auch ein wenig stolz in dem Raum, den Lucius als sein Ankleidezimmer bezeichnet hatte. Einzig und allein vier Hauselfen erwartete ihn, von denen zwei sofort begannen seine Maße zu nehmen, noch eher er die Tür richtig hinter sich schließen konnte. Während er auf den kleinen Hocker in der Mitte des Raumes stieg fragte er sich, wozu bei Merlin es vier Hauselfen brauchte, um ihn anzuziehen.

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später wusste er die Antwort. Die Hauselfen hatten ihn mit Stoff nahezu überschüttet. Sie hatten gewickelt, gezogen, gedrückt, gerafft, gehakt, geschnürt, geklammert, genäht, gebunden, gesteckt, gefaltet, gezwickt und gezwirbelt was das Zeug hielt. Severus fühlte sich am Ende nicht nur doppelt so breit, sondern vor allem anderen auch noch doppelt so schwer.

Zu guter Letzt legte ihm einer der Elfen noch den eigentlichen Umhang um die Schultern. Er bestand aus schwarzem, dicht gewebtem, aber glattem Stoff und wurde mit einer silbernen Schlangenbrosche zusammen gehalten. Die schwere, extrem große Kapuze wirkte einen kontinuierlichen Zug auf die Schnalle aus, welche sich in Severus Hals bohrte und ihm somit beständig das Gefühl gab gewürgt zu werden.

Immer wieder daran ziehend und zerrend durfte er nun endlich von dem kleinen Schemel steigen. Nachdem er sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, fand Severus, er sah allenfalls wie die billige Kopie eines reinblütigen Zauberers aus. Billig bezog sich dabei auf den Inhalt, nicht die Verpackung. Hüllte man Eisenschrott in Gold blieb es im Kern Eisenschrott. Der Überzug blätterte immer irgendwann ab, da konnte man noch so sehr polieren. Der goldene Zuckerlöffel seiner Mutter, dessen Griff aus filigran gearbeiteten gebündelten Rosenblüten bestand, welche sich schmerzhaft um die Finger gewickelt hatten wenn man nicht aufpasste, hatte das gleiche Schicksal erleiden müssen.

Er wandte er sich schnell wieder ab und trat an eines der Fenster. Draußen fuhr derweil eine weitere Kutsche vor. So ging es schon den ganzen Tag, seit dem frühen Morgen. Der Strom der Gäste schien überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Je mehr fremde Hexen und Zauberer eintrafen, desto präziser wurden Severus' Fluchtgedanken.

Diese Gruppe bestand aus vier oder fünf Zauberern in schlichten schwarzen Umhängen und einer kleinen Gruppe, die aussah, als würde sie tatsächlich Muggelkleidung … Wahrscheinlich machte seine wachsende Panik vor dem Festessen ihn paranoid und bescherte ihm Wahnvorstellungen. In diesem Haus würden sicher keine Muggelstämmige eingeladen werden. Außerdem dämmerte es bereits und das Licht war nicht mehr das Beste, Severus hatte sich bestimmt geirrt.

Es klopfte.

Lucius trat ein und musterte ihn mit scharfem, geschultem Blick. "Wie ich sehe haben unsere Hauselfen ganze Arbeit geleistet." Der Ältere war sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

"Ja", antwortete Severus, nicht sicher ob es als Kompliment gemeint war und was er darauf nun sagen sollte. "Danke", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

"Nichts zu danken", erwiderte Lucius und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass trotz aller Freundlichkeit eine gewissen Überheblichkeit in sich trug.

Seltsamerweise machte das Severus überhaupt nichts aus. Denn obwohl Lucius ihn in seiner Art zu lächeln, der eleganten Lässigkeit und der selbstsicheren Arroganz manchmal stark an Sirius Black erinnerte, gab es einen gravierenden Unterschied. Sirius brachte ihn dazu sich klein, hilflos und hässlich zu fühlen. In Lucius Gegenwart hatte Severus das Gefühl in der Sonne zu stehen.

Bereits in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit waren sie gut mit einander ausgekommen. Der Ältere hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn, in späteren Jahren würde Albus Dumbledore diese Stelle einnehmen, für Severus von allen anderen Menschen unterschied: Lucius war absolut immun gegen Severus' Sarkasmus und beißenden, oft verletzenden Spott.

Da der junge Slytherin dies sowohl als Waffe im Angriff, als auch zu seiner Verteidigung einsetzte, machte der Ältere damit die Bollwerke und Grundpfeiler seiner Selbstverteidigung wirkungslos. Dies hatte Lucius jedoch nicht ausgenutzt, sondern ihn so oft es ging unter seine Fittiche genommen. Als er ihn nun wieder sah kam Severus plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er ohne Lucius Malfoy die ersten zwei Jahre in Slytherin nicht überlebt hätte. Und er fragte sich, warum er sich in Gegenwart seines ehemaligen Protegier am vergangenen Abend so fremd gefühlt hatte.

"Sieh einer an. Der Sohn der berühmt, berüchtigten Eileen Prince." Lucius unterzog Severus erneut einer genaueren Begutachtung. "Mach dir nichts draus", fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte wie Severus sich sichtbar unwohl anspannte. "Es gibt überall Fehltritte und schwarze Schafe in der Familie. Bei manchen ist es der Vater, bei anderen der Bruder." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln. Die Anspielung auf Sirius, dessen Einschulung dem Rest der Familie Black, allen voran seinem Bruder Regulus, eine Menge schadenfreudiger Sticheleien eingebracht hatte, sollte ihn zweifelsohne aufmuntern. '_Sirius ist trotz allem noch ein Reinblüter_', dachte er bei sich. '_Und das ist der Punkt auf den es ankommt, nicht wahr?_' Er verbiss sich diese Antwort. Es genügte wenn alle anderen ihn immer wieder auf seine kleine Unzulänglichkeit hinwiesen.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir die Ehre haben?" Lucius ließ sich in einem Sessel aus dunkelbraunem, genieteten Leder mit niederer Lehne nieder. In jedem Raum dieses Hauses schien es einen Kamin mit Sesseln davor zu geben. Immer dazu passend einen kleinen Tisch, auf welchem ein paar Gläser und eine Karaffe standen, die der Färbung nach zu urteilen wahlweise Cognac, Bourbon oder Scotch enthielt.

"Francis hat mich eingeladen", antwortete Severus mit kurzer Verspätung. Er überlegte ob es höflich war sich auch einfach zu setzen, oder ob er erst dazu aufgefordert werden musste. Stehen zu bleiben erschien ihm am Ende sicherer.

"Francis. So, so." Lucius Miene war undurchdringlich.

"Ja", antwortete Severus.

"Versteht ihr euch gut?"

Severus zögerte. "Ja, schon."

"Bereust du es?", fragte Lucius mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen. "Hier her gekommen zu sein, meine ich. Begeisterung und Vorfreude sehen irgendwie anders aus, meine Erinnerung kann mich aber auch täuschen."

"Nein!" Severus schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Ich bin nur … ich habe zugestimmt mitzukommen, aber ich wusste ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wo wir überhaupt hinfahren." Ausgesprochen hörte sich das wirklich ziemlich … dämlich an. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. "Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er nicht bei seinen Eltern lebt, aber ich wusste nicht wo genau ..."

"Er hat dir von seinen Eltern erzählt?" Lucius wirkte verblüfft.

"Ja."

"Er wohnt seit Jahren hier bei uns und hat noch kein Wort darüber gesprochen. Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Severus zögerte. Er erinnerte sich gut an das Gespräch im Krankenflügel, kurz nach seinem kleinen Intermezzo in dem Geheimgang. Doch es war ein vertrauliches Gespräch gewesen und wenn Francis selbst nichts erzählt hatte wollte er gewisse nicht, dass andere etwas ausplauderten.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich klinge schon wie meine Mutter. Das kommt wohl davon, wenn man sich zu lange in solchen großen, leeren Häusern aufhält. Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen,", winkte Lucius ab und rettete Severus vor einer Antwort. Er zog eine Taschenuhr aus den Falten seines Umhangs und ließ sie mit einem leisen klicken aufspringen. In der Stille des Raumes hörte Severus jedes einzelne Ticken. Mit einem Mal spürte er, dass der leise Stachel des Neids nicht mehr so tief brannte. Plötzlich war er ganz froh in einem Haus aufgewachsen zu sein, in welchem es nur ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer gab. Hier gab es zehn von jeder Sorte, und plötzlich verstand er auch, dass die Einheitlichkeit der Kamine und Sessel einen kläglichen Versuch darstellten, etwas Vertrautheit zu schaffen.

Severus sah verlegen zu Seite. Sein Blick blieb an einer Photographie hängen, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Es zeigte die Familie Malfoy, Lucius war darauf noch ein Kind, Severus schätze ihn auf zehn oder elf. Vielleicht war es aufgenommen worden, kurz bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war.

Mrs. Malfoy sah immer ihren Mann an. Das tat sie auf allen Bildern, wie Severus nun im Nachhinein auffiel. Sie blickte nie in die Kamera. Selbst auf den gemalten Portraits befand sich immer nur ihr Profil. Sie sah zu Abraxas Malfoy auf, als wäre er ein Offenbarung, die jedoch jeden Augenblick verschwinden könnte.

Lucius warf sich meist in Pose, mit der Hand seines Vaters auf der Schulter, als wolle er über sich hinauswachsen und schon in jungen Jahren an dessen Größe heranreichen. Dabei lächelte er ein ewiges Lächeln, dass überhaupt nichts mit Glück und Zufriedenheit zu tun hatte.

"Ist das deine Mutter?" Severus musste etwas fragen, um die Stille seiner Erkenntnisse zu überbrücken.

Lucius folgte seinem Blick. "Ja. Du wirst sie heute Abend vermutlich kennen lernen.

"Liebst du sie?" Diese Frage rutschte Severus einfach heraus. Im gleichen Moment wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er hastig.

Doch Lucius winkte ab. "Schon gut." Er trat an das Bild heran, nahm es vom Sims, betrachtete es lange.

Als Severus schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete und sich wieder seinen düsteren Gedanken das Fest betreffend widmen wollte sagte Lucius:" Ich habe sie geliebt. Als ich ein kleines Kind war."

"Was ist dann passiert?"

"Wir sind wieder steinreich geworden", entgegnete Lucius schlicht. "Hast du dir schon die Gärten angesehen?", fragte er dann unvermittelt. Er wollte offensichtlich das Thema wechseln. Severus verneinte.

"Möchtest du? Bis zum Dinner bleibt uns noch eine gute Stunde, denke ich. Es ist zwar schon dunkel draußen, aber ich habe Fackeln aufstellen lassen."

Dieses Mal zögerte Severus keine Sekunde, obwohl er sich kurz Sorgen um den teuren Stoff machte, den er trug. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, doch ein Spaziergang mit Lucius war besser als eine Stunde unbeweglich in diesem Aufzug auf seinem Zimmer zu sitzen. Womöglich kam Evan Rosier noch auf den Gedanken ihn zu besuchen.

0~~~~~~~0

Die Abendkälte, die sich wie dunkler Staub für das bloße Auge kaum sichtbar langsam über die Ländereien senkte, traf Severus wie der scharfe, lähmende Biss einer Giftschlange. Unvermittelt zog er die Schulter hoch. Lucius war bereits mit großen Schritten vorausgegangen, so beeilte Severus sich ihm zu folgen.

Um den Saum des geliehenen Umhangs nicht zu verschmutzen raffte er ihn umständlich mit beiden Händen zusammen und hob ihn hoch, über seine Füße und den Dreck. Lucius führte ihn an den Stallungen vorbei, die große Koppel entlang zum Ende der Zäune, an einen kleine Hügel, hinter welchem das Moor begann. Severus konnte den Wind auf dem offenen Gelände singen hören, ein unheimliches Geräusch, kalt und frei zugleich.

"Lucius." Der Mann, welcher nun auf sie zutrat, konnte nur Ben Mulcibers Vater sein. Er hatte den gleichen massigen Körperbau, die rohen Hände und wettergegerbte Haut eines Mannes, der viel im Freien arbeitete.

Lucius Blick wanderte in der Dämmerung umher. "Wie weit sind wir?"

"Wir sind fast soweit." Mulciber Senior betonte das "wir" auf eine spöttische Art und Weise, die Severus als ziemlich respektlos empfand. Immerhin sprach der Mann mit dem Sohn seines Gastgebers. Andererseits war Mr. Mulciber deutlich älter als Lucius Malfoy, auch wenn er dem Kommando des letzteren unterstand.

Die Regeln und Hierarchien der Todesser, so weit Severus diese verstanden hatte, waren nicht immer zwangsläufig die der Gesellschaft. Der kleine Ministeriumsangestellte mochte am Tag seinem Vorgesetzten den Tee hinterher tragen; am Abend kniete der Chef vor ihm nieder und wagte es nicht, sich ohne Befehl zu rühren.

Alter und Status vermischten sich, vertauschten sich, wurden bedeutungslos und zugleich hoch geachtet.

Auch in diese Regeln musste man wohl hineingeboren werden, um sie zu verstehen.

"Severus!"

Er schreckte zurück. Lucius musste ihn schon mehrmals angesprochen haben. Severus Ohren brannten in der kalten Luft.

Mr. Mulciber grinste. "Folgt mir bitte, Gentlemen, oder möchte der junge Herr sein Kleidchen nicht schmutzig machen?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus begriffen hatte, dass Mr. Mulciber ihn damit meinte, der er noch immer seinen Umhang wie ein Kleid gerafft hielt. Er ließ augenblicklich los und war plötzlich froh um die Kälte, die ihn biss und seine Haut rötete und um die Dunkelheit. Trotzdem brannte nun ganzes sein Gesicht, als er den Männern näher an den Fuß des Hügels folgte.

Dort trafen sie auf vier Männer und eine Frau. Es waren hagere, ausgezehrte Gestalten. Sie hielten Spaten und Schaufeln in den rot gefrorenen Händen und hieben und stachen damit auf den nassen, torfigen Boden ein. Dreck rutschte nach jedem Stich nach und Wasser füllte die Löcher.

Sie schufteten unermüdlich, sahen niemals auf, auch wenn sie alle einen erschöpften Eindruck machten. Severus fragte sich gar, wie sie sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen hielten. Und wozu sie hier Löcher gruben. Er wollte gerade dies fragen, als Lucius auch schon sprach. Jedoch mit Mr. Mulciber, er schien plötzlich ziemlich verärgert.

"Das erklärt einiges", fauchte Lucius.

Mr. Mulciber zuckte die Schultern. "Ich werde für dieses Dreckspack keinen Finger rühren, auch wenn es nur ein Schwung mit dem Stab ist." Er griff gelassen in seinen Umhang, brachte eine seltsame Mischung aus einer Pfeife und einer Lauchzwiebel zum Vorschein und zündete das Ding an. Die Feuerseite nahm er in den Mund und nach kurzer Zeit begannen seine Ohren zu qualmen.

"Sie müssen bis heute Abend fertig sein. Alle." Lucius wandte sich angewidert ab. Ob von den Arbeitern oder der Lauchpfeife war schwer zu sagen.

"Jawohl, Sir." Mr. Mulciber grinste. "Dein kleiner Freund scheint etwas blass um die Nase."

Lucius warf einen Seitenblick auf Severus. "Möchtest du gehen?"

Severus schluckte. "Nein", sagte er so fest und arglos wie möglich.

Bilder waren ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf geschossen. Körnige Photographien aus Zeitungsartikeln, fein säuberlich ausgeschnitten aus dem Tagespropheten. Ausgeschnitten von Lily. Artikel, die sie vor ihm auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, gesammelt und nach Datum geordnet in ihrer scharlachroten Mappe aus weichem Ziegenleder. Seit die ersten Berichte über Todesser und den dunklen Lord aufgetaucht waren, sammelte Lily jede noch so kleine Neuigkeit, jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis. Severus hatte sie aufgrund dessen mehr als einmal für verrückt erklärt.

Von unerklärlichem Verschwinden war dort die Rede; steigende Anzahl der Vermisstmeldungen unter den Muggeln. Unerklärliche Todesfälle, bei denen alles auf Mord deutete und nichts zu beweisen war. Brandgeruch.

Severus hatte Lily mehr als einmal deutlich gesagt, was er von ihren Theorien hielt. Übertreibungen.

Nun stand er vor einem Hügel irgendwo in Wiltshire, an dessen Fuß vier Männer und eine Frau

_Vier Muggel_

Löcher gruben.

Löcher, welche genau die Ausmaße ihrer Körper entsprachen.

"Severus?"

Er wandte sich der Stimme zu und hörte mit mildem Erstaunen den dumpfen Laut, den sein eigener Körper beim Aufprall auf den weichen Boden verursachte.

0~~~~~~~0

Lucius Malfoy ließ seine Stab zurück in den Ärmel gleiten. "Er ist noch nicht soweit."

Mr. Mulciber kaute am Ende seiner Pfeife. "Was sagst du dem Jungen, wenn er aufwacht?"

"Dass ein Muggel versucht hat zu fliehen und du hast einfach schlecht gezielt."

Mr. Mulcibers Kiefer mahlten. "Erstens ziele ich gut und zweitens, wenn ein Muggel tatsächlich so dämlich wäre wegzulaufen, würde ich mich nicht damit aufhalten ihn zu schocken, sondern ihm einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals jagen."

Lucius lächelte. "Das weiß er doch nicht."

Er wandte sich wieder den Gräbern zu. "Wie lange dauert es noch?"

"Das sind die vier letzten. Sie können tragen helfen, wenn die anderen entsorgt werden müssen." Mr. Mulciber zog heftig an seiner Pfeife. Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Black Bengel da gemacht hat, aber seit wir seinen neuen Feuerschutzzauber anwenden, brennen sie viel schneller ab."

"Hm" machte Lucius und beließ es dabei.

Mr Mulciber deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Severus.

"Der Snape Junge? Mein Sohn erzählte mir, der Lord interessiert sich für ihn."

"Der dunkle Lord hat nie von ihm gehört." Lucius ging vor Severus in die Knie und betrachtete nachdenklich dessen Gesicht. "Er ist Eileens Bastard, wusstest du das?"

"Eileen Prince? Ausgezeichnete Linie. Eine Schande." Mulciber schüttelte den Kopf, behielt jedoch die Muggel scharf im Auge. Der Alte war ins Taumeln geraten. Er konnte die Schaufel kaum noch heben und atmete hektisch.

"Ja", sagte Lucius schlicht. "Gute Linie, kaum Verunreinigung." Noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand. Scheinbar gedankenverloren begann er Severus' Gesichtszüge mit der Spitze des Stabes nachzuzeichnen.

"Und der Lord? Er wird ihn nicht dulden."

"Er muss ihn nicht dulden. Alles was der Junge braucht ist eine Perspektive und die kann ich ihm geben. Die Erfüllung liegt in seiner Hand. Wenn es schief geht beweise mir meine Schuldigkeit."

Mulciber sah starr geradeaus. "Ich achte deine Führung, Junge. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob mir deine Mittel gefallen."

"Eine Lüge mehr oder weniger", sagte Lucius mit einem Achselzucken und erhob sich, den Blick noch immer auf die schlaffe Gestalt zu seinen Füßen gerichtet. Sein Ausdruck wandelte sich von mildem bedauern in etwas, das sowohl Zorn als auch Abscheu sein konnte.

"Eine vergeudete Linie und trotzdem hervorragende Zucht. Gut genug um an die Front zu gehen. Der Junge hat Talent, dass wir nutzen können. Mehr braucht auch der Lord nicht zu wissen. Lieber verfeuere ich einen Bastard, als meine Freunde in den Krieg zu schicken. Kollateralschäden können nicht vermieden, manchmal aber gelenkt werden."

Die Stirn des älteren Zauberers furchte sich. "Ich bin stolz darauf, meinen Sohn für unsere Sache und den Lord in den Kampf schicken zu können", sagte er steif.

Lucius schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. "Letzte Woche haben sie den neuen Minister erwählt. Mein Vater musste nur zwei Partien Schach verlieren, um unseren Vorschlag durchzusetzen. Geld und Lügen. Ein Kartenhaus aus Geld und Lügen. Ihr werdet nicht in den Krieg ziehen müssen", fuhr er den anderen plötzlich an. "Eure Generation zahlt, spielt, doch nur mit eurem Geld. Ihr redet von großen Zielen und Opfern, doch ihr schmiedet nur Pläne auf dem Papier. Wenn diese aufgehen, werden meine Söhne den Nutzen tragen. Doch es ist meine Generation, die den Preis zahlt, also entscheide ich, mit welchen Mitteln ich sie rette."

"Ihr solltet stolz sein für euer Volk sterben zu dürfen." Mit diesen Worten stapfte Mulciber hinüber zu den Muggeln, als wäre damit alles gesagt und jedes Problem beseitigt.

Lucius sah plötzlich furchtbar erschöpft aus. Im fahlen Dämmerlicht wirkte er alt, unnatürlich alt, als befände er sich tatsächlich schon im letzten Drittel seines Lebens. Er beugte sich wieder zu Severus, welcher sich nun wieder zu regen begann. "Wir werden sterben", sagte Lucius so leise, dass der andere Todesser ihn nicht hören konnte. "Wir werden sterben und bald werdet auch ihr Kinder erkennen, dass wir eigentlich bereits tot sind. Nur der Lord, der Lord kann uns vielleicht retten. Auch mein Vater wird das erkennen. Er muss einfach" Er strich Severus beinahe liebevoll über den Kopf. "Wir sind zu wenige, so wenige und die Wahrheit ist, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob wir es schaffen."

Wieder hielt er inne. "Manchmal glaube ich, wir sind schon längst ausgestorben. Wir wollen es nur nicht zugeben."

Severus entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Während er sich blinzelnd aufrichtete, brach hinter ihm der alte Muggel endgültig zusammen.

"Großartig", fauchte Mr Mulciber und löschte verärgert seine Pfeife. "Nun dürft ihr sein Grab auch noch schaufeln, bevor eure eigenen dran sind. Nun los doch, beeilt euch. Das Dinner wartet nicht auf mich."

Severus sah sich benommen um. "Was ist passiert?"

Lucius lächelte. "Du hast einen _Stupor_ abbekommen. Einer der Muggel wollte fliehen und Mr Mulciber … nun ja."

"Einen _Stupor_?"

"Ja."

"Ich habe überhaupt nichts mitbekommen." Noch immer versuchte Severus die Ereignisse in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, ohne Erfolg. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit dem teuren Umhang mitten im Schlamm lag. Er sprang so hastig auf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

"Langsam, langsam", Lucius hielt ihn fest.

"Der Umhang", stammelte Severus. "Es tut mir so leid." Dann sah er, dass Lucius seinen Stab in der Hand hielt.

"Wozu sind wir Zauberer?" Es dauerte eine Weile, doch bald war Severus Erscheinungsbild wieder ordentlich und sauber, als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Severus?" Lucius strich ihm die letzten Falten glatt.

"Ja?"

"Entschuldige." Er legte ihm kurz eine warme, überraschend raue Hand an die Wange. Dann drehte Lucius Malfoy sich um und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Manor zu, noch ehe Severus die Worte begreifen oder ihn irgend etwas fragen konnte.

0~~~~~~~0

Ein ziemlich verdrießlich dreinblickender Evan Rosier erschien mitten auf dem Weg und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie nun im Speisesaal erwartet würden. Er betrachtete teils interessiert, teils sichtlich abgestoßen den nun lichterloh brennenden Engel, dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht in den Flammen tanzte. "_Meine Stadt brennt. Man reiche mir ein Tränendöschen_", kommentierte er trocken.

Severus, der das bevorstehende Fest ganz vergessen hatte und sich fühlte, als wäre er mit der Wucht eines Klatscherschlägers wieder auf den Boden zurück geholt worden, starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Was?", fragte er irritiert.

"Quo Vadis."

"Was?"

"Nero. Römischer Kaiser. Menschliche …", fügte er großspurig hinzu, als wäre Severus ziemlich schwer von Begriff, doch Lucius würgte ihn ab.

"Nicht vor dem Essen", sagte er.

Severus konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ihm hier gerade etwas essentiell wichtiges entging. Und das Lucius und Evan dies wussten und sich darüber lustig machten. Seine Laune krachte in den Keller.


	12. Mitternachtsspitzen

**Begegnungen im Angesicht eines schlechten Schicksals**

**IV. Mitternachtsspitzen**

_Das Böse ist unspektakulär und stets menschlich._

(W. H. Auden)

Lucius schien seine Unruhe zu bemerken und achtete darauf, dass Severus an seiner Seite blieb, als sie den gut gefüllten Speisesaal betraten. Dafür war Severus ihm unendlich dankbar. Alles ging gut, bis kurz vor Mitternacht das Dessert gereicht wurde. Severus war mit den anderen Slytherins ganz ans Ende der langen, magisch verlängerten Tafel platziert worden; die älteren Zauberer beachteten ihn zu seiner großer Erleichterung überhaupt nicht. Rechts und links von ihm saßen Edwin und Jonathan, ihm etwas schräg gegenüber Francis und Evan, der glücklicherweise seinen Eltern direkt neben sich hatte. Unter den strengen Blicken seines Vaters, einem stattlichen, breitschultrigen Mann, erlaubte Severus Lieblingspeiniger sich keine Sperenzchen.

Nachdem die jungen Leute also das ganze Essen eher unter sich geblieben waren, kamen die älteren Gäste in ihrer Nähe zuerst auf die Schule und schließlich zwangsläufig auch auf die anwesenden Schüler zu sprechen.

Mrs Rosier beugte sich interessiert vor, nachdem Evan seiner Mutter erläutert hatte, wer Severus war. . "Snape? Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Stammt deine Familie aus England?", fragte sie.

"Ja."

"Ja, aber sein Vater ist ein Muggel", mischte sich Evan ein. "Unser Sevie ist ein Halbblut", setzte er hinzu und steckte sich mit sichtlichem Genuss einen weiteren Löffel Karamell- Parfait in den Mund.

Auch sein Vater fixierte Severus nun genauer. "Tatsächlich", sagte er langsam.

"Eileen, Darling." Seine Frau faltete eine weiße Stoffservierte zu einem Dreieck und hob sie zu ihrem Mund.

"Wie bitte?"

"Seine Mutter ist Eileen Prince. Du erinnerst dich?" Mrs Rosier betupfte sich mit der Spitze des Stoffdreiecks die Mundwinkel.

Ihr Mann nickte. "Aber natürlich. Ich verstehe. Dann bist du also Eileens Bastard", stellte er fest. Damit war alles gesagt. Die ältere Frau einige Plätze weiter hörte auf zu kauen und starrte zu ihm herüber.

Severus spürte, wie ihm das Karamell buchstäblich im Halse stecken blieb. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und sackte gleichzeitig in seinen Magen, wo es sich zu einem schmerzhaften Pfropfen verklumpte.

"Was für ein Schande", bedauerte Mrs Rosier und klang dabei unpassend aufrichtig. "Dabei war Eileen Prince eine so ehrgeizige Hexe. Überaus talentiert und vor allem so hübsch. Keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne, aber hübsch. Nicht wahr, Darling?", fragte sie ihren Mann und berührte ihn kurz am Arm, als müsse sie ihn daran erinnern ihr zu antworten.

"Ja, sie war hübsch. Der Junge hier ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, was passieren kann, wenn das Blut verunreinigt wird", setzte Mr Rosier in wissendem Tonfall hinzu. Seine Frau nickte abermals und lächelte ihn mitleidig an. Evan grinste in seine Dessertschale.

Severus fühlte sich, als habe er mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Tisches auf sich gezogen. Einer der älteren Magier zog sogar ein Monokel aus der Tasche, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Verbissen starrte Severus auf seinen Teller und wünschte sich mehr denn je, wo anders zu sein. Am besten wäre es, wenn er einfach hier und jetzt aufhören könnte zu existieren. Dieser Gefallen wurde ihm freilich nicht gewährt und vor allem die Rosiers waren noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

"Diese Nase", fuhr Mr Rosier fort, der nun unter den Blicken der anderen Gäste regelrecht aufblühte. 'Wie der Vater, so der Sohn', dachte Severus bitter.

"Ja, die Nase", pflichtete ihm der ältere Magier zu, der sein Monokel mittlerweile mit einem, mit Monogramm bestickten Taschentuch geputzt und in die richtige Position geklemmt hatte.

"Viel zu groß. Viel zu krumm."

"Viel zu groß", echote Monokel und nicht wenige am Tisch nickten beifällig.

"Dann diese Haare." Mrs Rosier schürzte die Lippen. "Sie sind schwarz, das ist aber auch alles. Dünn und kraftlos wie der ganze Kerl. Krumme Nase, krumme Schultern, krumme Haltung."

"Viel zu knochig", sagte ihr Mann und tippte dabei seinen Teller mit seinem Zauberstab an, der sich daraufhin prompt erneut füllte.

"Knochig." Das Monokel nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

Severus umklammerte den Griff seines Messeres fester. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er begann am ganzen Körper vor Wut und Scham zu zittern. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Evan Rosier grinste und musste sich beherrschen, ihm nicht an Ort und Stelle seine blitzenden Zähne zu zertrümmern.

"Ein wirklich sehr schönes Beispiel, was passiert wenn das alte Blut verunreinigt wird." Mr Rosier nahm die gemurmelten Zustimmungen mit sichtlichem Wohlbehagen auf.

"Die Frage ist doch, was lässt sich tun, um diese … Ausrutscher zu verhindern."

Severus wusste, dass es Lucius sein musste, der sprach und ihm damit auch in den Rücken fiel. Er spürte, wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen und starrte verbissen auf seinen Nachtisch. Doch alles verschwamm in seinem Blcikfeld. Severus musste sich beherrschen, um nicht einfach aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen.

"Eileen Prince war eine begnadete Hexe und eine sehr hübsche Frau. Sie hat eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, das ist möglich. Doch dafür träg nicht dieser Junge die Schuld. Vielleicht nicht einmal sie selbst." Bei diesen Worten wagte es Severus, den Kopf zu heben. Lucius fing seinen Blick auf und nickte ihm leicht zu.

"Wurde sie etwa dazu gezwungen mit einem Muggel das Bett zu teilen", bemerkte eine gedrungene Hexe spitz.

"Nein, aber es hat ihr auch niemand die Richtung gewiesen", entgegnete Lucius scharf.

"Lucius." Es Stimme des Hausherrn war leise, doch er verschaffte sich mühelos Gehör.

Sein Sohn nahm sofort Spannung aus seiner Haltung. Er griff nach seinem Weinglas. "Vielleicht fehlte es ihr, wie vielen von uns einfach an der richtigen … Führung", setzte er ruhiger, aber deutlich hinzu

"Lucius, nicht an diesem Tisch." Abraxas Malfoy drehte den Kopf ins Licht.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Die Pupillen und die Iris in den Augen des alten Malfoys waren milchig weiß.

Lucius senkte demütig den Kopf. Doch er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Nur langsam nahmen die Gäste ihre belanglosen Gespräche wieder auf und plötzlich lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die man mit Händen hätte greifen können.

0~~~~~~~0

"Severus! Severus, warte!"

Lucius Malfoy stand am oberen Absatz der großen Haupttreppe. Auf ein Wort", sagte er. Seinen Festumhang hatte er abgelegt und trug ihn lässig über dem Arm. Die andere Hand war locker in einer Tasche vergraben. Selbst derangiert wirkte er immer noch tadellos gekleidet. Mit einem Kopfnicken in dessen Richtung bedeutete er Severus ihm zu folgen.

Severus dagegen wollte nach diesem Desaster nichts lieber, als sich allein in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Er hatte den Rest des Dinners nur mit Mühe durchgestanden und sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub gemacht. Es war ihm sogar egal, dass es dadurch vermutlich noch mehr Gerede geben hatte. Und nun gab Lucius ihm ja die Bestätigung, dass sein Fortgehen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

"Ich bin wirklich müde", sagte er und ging einfach weiter. Nicht einmal auf Höflichkeit wollte er jetzt noch achten. Wäre er doch in Hogwarts geblieben. Severus fragte sich, ob er in der nächsten Stadt einen Zug nehmen sollte. Oder konnte man mit den im Hof geparkten Kutschen einfach wegfahren?

"Es dauert nicht lange."

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was Lucius Malfoy über ihn dachte. Er wusste jedoch, dass es in seiner Lage nicht klug war, es sich mit dem Sohn des Hausherren zu verscherzen. Noch dazu, wenn man ein Halbblut war, dass nun offenbar auf der offiziellen Abschussliste der meisten anderen Hausgäste stand. Mit tiefem, innerem Widerwillen drehte Severus sich herum und folgte Lucius in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Lucius führte ihn den Gang entlang, einige Stufen hinauf, durch einen weiteren Korridor und noch einen, bis Severus die Orientierung verlor. Sie landeten schließlich in einen Raum, der ganz offensichtlich Lucius' privates Schlafzimmer war. Die dort herrschende Unordnung überraschte Severus, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Lucius warf sogleich nach dem Eintreten seinen Umhang schwungvoll in eine Ecke. Der teure Stoff landete zerknautscht auf dem Boden. Als Severus wenig später noch einmal in diese Richtung blickte, war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Er meinte jedoch ein paar spitze Ohren in der Wand verschwinden zu sehen.  
"Hat viel von seinem Vater, der junge Rosier."

"Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?" Severus blieb direkt neben der Tür stehen, auf dem Sprung. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass dieses Gespräch nicht lange dauern sollte.

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Lucius mit einer dunklen Gewichtung auf den Worten und ignorierte die förmliche Anrede. Severus spürte, wie die Anspannung gegen seinen Willen nachließ. Warum war er so anfällig für überflüssige Hoffnungen?

Lucius öffnete eine Vitrine aus poliertem Mahagoni und zog zwei klobige Gläser aus geschliffenem Kristall hervor. In einer ebenso mit Verzierungen überladenen Karaffe schwappte träge eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit. "Drink?"

"Nein danke."

"Nun gut." Lucius und füllte für sich ein Glas fast bis zum Rand. "Dann muss man nicht so oft nachschenken", erklärte er schmunzelnd, obwohl Severus sich sicher gewesen war keine Miene verzogen zu haben. Dann nahm das Zweite, füllte es zur Hälfte und hielt es Severus hin. "Du wirst es später vielleicht brauchen." E ließ sich in einen der obligatorischen Sessel niedersinken. Der scharfe Geruch von hochprozentigem Alkohol stieg Severus in die Nase. Er nahm das ihm dargereichte Glas schweigend entgegen.

"Mehr oder minder."

"Bitte?" Severus, der gedankenversunken sein Glas in den Händen hin und her gedreht hatte, sah auf.

"Ich sagte, Evan Rosier hat mehr oder minder Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich meine?", fragte er, da sein Gegenüber durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel sichtlich irritiert war.

"Nein", hätte Severus am liebsten geantwortet. "Ich will nichts von oder über Evan Rosier hören. Er sollte grundsätzlich aufhören zu existieren, dass würde ich wissen wollen." Doch er schwieg beharrlich und betrachtete seine verzerrte Spiegelung auf der gebrochenen, goldenen Oberfläche des Kristalls.

"Hm. Ich dachte, es sei offensichtlich", meinte Lucius nachdenklich. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Ist der junge Rosier eigentlich noch im Quidditschteam?", fragte er gelassen, als würde das bereits alles erklären. Lucius streifte Severus mit einem Seitenblick. Dieser nickte.

"Was ist er, Jäger? Ich meine, ja."

Wieder nickte Severus bestätigend. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das dieses Gespräch auf jeden Fall interessant werden könnte. Vielleicht sogar nützlich.

Lucius winkte energisch ab, als würde ihn die Antwort überhaupt nicht interessieren. "Worauf ich hinaus will: Evan Rosier jagt gerne Bällen nach." Er ließ den Whiskey in seinem durchsichtigen Gefängnis träge kreisen. "Nicht nur auf dem Besen", setzte er hinzu und kostete genüsslich jede einzelne Silbe. Mit einem mal verzog er das Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann schwieg er.

Severus starrte ihn an. Lucius hob den Kopf und begann zu lachen. "Er ist schwul, du Genie", klärte er ihn auf. "Homosexuell. Ein Arschficker, ein … Ich denke nun hast du es verstanden", unterbrach er sich selbst und klang plötzlich leicht verschnupft.

"Evan Rosier ist …"

"Ja."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. "Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Lucius beugte sich vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Weil er es mir erzählt hat."

"Er hat …?"

"Er hat." Lucius lächelte. "Einzelheiten sind nicht wichtig. Ich hab dir einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben, den Rest musst du selbst herausfinden."

"Welchen Rest?"

Doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte er.

Severus spürte, dass es ihm nun freistand zu gehen. Trotzdem bliebt er stehen. "Warum sagen sie mir das?", wollte er wissen.

"Weil es immer gut ist, etwas mehr über die Leute in seiner Umgebung zu wissen, als sie preisgeben wollen. Insbesondere wenn diese Leute … nun … wenn sie nicht gerade unter die Kategorie 'Freunde' beziehungsweise 'wohlgesonnene Bekanntschaften' fallen."

"Aber warum sagen sie mir das?"

"Weil du es brauchen wirst, Severus."

"Wofür?"

Lucius Malfoy schmunzelte. Dieses Mal steckte deutlich mehr dahinter, doch Severus konnte nicht greifen, was es sein könnte. "Das werden wir sehen."

Severus schien entlassen. Er stellte sein unangetastetes Glas ab und ging zurück zur Tür. Als er jedoch die Klinke bereits in der Hand hatte hielt Lucius ihn auf: "Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, Severus."

Das bedeutete, dass eine vorzeitige Abreise und ausgeschlossen war. Lucius schien gewusst zu haben, was in Severus vorging. Er war klug genug gewesen, ihn nicht direkt darauf anzusprechen. Es bedeutete jedoch auch, dass Lucius wollte, dass er blieb. Er bestand sogar darauf. Der junge Slytherin nickte. Als hätte er damit ein stummes Kommando gegeben erhob sich Lucius. Seite an Seite gingen sie durch das kalte, stille Manor hinunter in den Hof.

Eine Kutsche stand im warmen Licht des noch erleuchteten Speisesaals, in welchem die Hauselfen wahrscheinlich mit dem Aufräumen beschäftigt waren. Die Leiber der Pferde dampften in der kalten Nachtluft. Die Tiere kauten nervös an ihren Mundstücken und rissen immer wieder die Köpfe in die Luft. Ein Mann in dunklem Umhang stand vor ihnen und redete beruhigend, in einem monotonen Säuseln auf sie ein.

Lucius legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch eine Bewegung im Dunkel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen unbeleuchteten Teil der Auffahrt. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Aus den Schatten tauchte eine große, schlanke Gestalt auf. Die silbernen Schnallen an seinen Stiefeln brachen das Licht und erweckten den Eindruck, als sprühe er beim Gehen kalte Funken in die Nacht.

"Mein Lord", begrüßte Lucius den Fremden, senkte dabei den Kopf leicht zum Gruß und auch Severus blickte hastig kurz zum Boden, auch wenn ihm ein innerer Instinkt sagte, dass er diesen Mann lieber nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte.

Ohne sie jedoch zu beachten ging der Lord zu der geparkten Kutsche, richtete einige leise Worte an den Mann, der noch immer die Pferde unter Kontrolle zu bekommen versuchte. Mit den nun tänzelnden Tieren verschwand dieser langsam in der Nacht. Das Rollen der Räder durchdrang die Stille und Severus zuckte zusammen. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreissen gespannt, vibrierten in seinem Inneren.

Unmerklich wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Darauf hin schenkte Lucius ihm einen, vielleicht spöttischen, vielleicht auch nur amüsierten Blick. "Angst?", flüsterte er, laut genug, damit auch der dunkle Lord es hören musste. Severus wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er wollte etwas sagen, um der Behauptung Lüge zu strafen, doch er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen würde. Er brachte immerhin ein abfälliges, wenn auch klägliches Schnauben zustande.

Dabei konnte man ihm sein Misstrauen nicht vorwerfen. Es kursierten eine ganze Menge Geschichten über den dunklen Lord, nicht nur im Haus der Schlange. Auch wenn viele davon wohl erfunden waren, einige der erstaunlichsten, der großartigsten, aber auch der übelsten Geschichten, die je erzählt worden waren, drehten sich um diesen Mann, der nun ganz in seiner Nähe stand.

Als er jedoch in das diesige Licht trat verschlug es Severus die Sprache. Er stoppte mitten in seinem Gedankengang und starrte den Magier für eine unangenehm lange Zeit irritiert an. Seine Erwartungshaltungen waren mit einem Schlag vollkommen vernichtet worden und Severus wurde dadurch völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hätte erwartet … ja, was eigentlich? Die Inkarnation des Bösen? Eine Art Monster, vielleicht. Das Bild eines Monsters, in schrecklicher Herrlichkeit, das zu den Geschichten passte.

Während dessen war der Lord ruhig zu Lucius getreten und begrüßte ihn wie einen alten Freund, wenngleich Lucius mit gehörigem Respekt reagierte. Auf einige leise Worte von Lucius, welcher dabei wage auf das Manor zeigte, nickte der Lord. Seine Züge zeigten keine Regung, doch seine dunklen Augen leuchteten im warmen Licht. Er griff in die Tasche, zog einen Apfel hervor und begann ihn mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in gleichmäßigen Kreisen zu schälen. Lucius sagte erneut etwas und die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords blieb bei Severus hängen.

"Stolz und Vorurteil", sagte plötzlich. "Diese Sünden verbinden uns mit den Muggeln. Nicht wahr, Halbblut?"

Severus, völlig überrumpelt von dieser direkten Ansprache, bekam das dringende Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. "Sir, ich wollte nicht …"

"Du hast nicht", sagte der Lord schlicht. Er kam langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn. Aufgrund seiner Größe ging der Lord stark in die Knie, um sich nicht all zu sehr hinunter beugen zu müssen. Diese Haltung verlieh ihm etwas seltsam Entspanntes, er wirkte fast lässig, auch in seinen Handlungen, ohne dass seine Gesten schlampig gewirkt hätten. Severus bemerkte, dass die Bewegungen des dunklen Lords völlig rund waren. Er schien mit allem was er tat kleine Kreise zu beschreiben, als drehe er selbst sich und alles um ihn herum, nur um ein kleines, warmes Zentrum, tief in seinem Inneren. Bei allem was er tat, waren die Bewegungen des Mannes ruhig, langsam und mit bedacht geführt. Er behandelte seinen jungen Gefolgsmann, als stünden vor ihm verschrecktes Tier, dessen Ängste er nicht schüren wollte. Die Behandlung zeigte eine seltsame und ambivalente Wirkung. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden entspannte sogar Severus sich, während der Lord dadurch jedoch auch unmissverständlich seine uneingeschränkte Überlegenheit zur Schau stellte.

Lucius grinste. "Willkommen in der Familie", sagte er mit beinahe kindlicher Freude. Doch seine Hand, die er dem jüngeren auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, war schwer; sein Griff ein wenig zu fest und Severus sah den Schweiß, der ihm auf der Stirn stand. Lucius Malfoy stand unter Hochspannung und Severus wagte es kaum, sich zu rühren. Immerhin wurde er gerade, als Halbblut, dem Lord vorgestellt, und wenn er, Severus, nun einen Fehler machte, würde Lucius die Konsequenzen dafür tragen müssen.

Sie gingen langsam zurück, Lucius an der Seite des Lords, Severus folgte in gebührendem Abstand. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an, so sehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Richtige zu tun. Was auch immer das sein mochte. Zum Glück hatte Lucius daran gedacht, ihn mit sich zu winken, sonst wäre Severus, völlig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, da draußen im kalten Hof stehen geblieben, möglicherweise die ganze Nacht.

Zu seiner Überraschung führte ihr Weg sie zurück in den Speisesaal, dessen Dekorationen verschwunden waren; das Holz der Tische schimmerte glatt und blank gescheuert im Kerzenlicht. Es war vollkommen still. Doch dann gelang es Severus den Blick von dem Rücken des dunklen Lords loszureißen, den er die ganze Zeit fixiert hatte, aus Angst, dieser Mann würde sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflösen, so unwirklich, so unfassbar war für ihn diese Begegnung.

Unwirklich war auch das Bild, welches sich ihm nun bot. Der scheinbar geräumte, totenstille Saal war gerammelt voll. Die Gäste standen regungslos an den Wänden, mit gesenkten Köpfen, fast als hielten sie eine Art Wache und jeder, ausnahmslos jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Der dunkle Lord steckte den Rest seines Apfels in die eine, seinen Stab in die andere Tasche seines Umhangs. Langsam ließ er den Blick an der wartenden Menge entlang wandern. Dann nickte er. Die dicken, silbernen Fäden, welche seine vollen, glänzend schwarzen Haare durchzogen, leuchteten kurz auf, als er den Kopf neigte. Er wandte sich Lucius zu, der die Reaktion seines Mentors bebend beobachtete, und sagte leise, aber für jeden hörbar nur ein einziges Wort.

"Gut. Gut, Lucius, gut."

Severus konnte Lucius' Erleichterung fast spüren, er strahlte sie in Wellen aus, senkte den Kopf demütig zum Dank und trat zurück, zu ihm, zu Severus, fasste ihn an der Schulter und seine Finger bohrten sich mit festem Griff schmerzhaft hinein. Ob er ihm damit Mut geben oder er sich selbst von einem inneren Druck befreien wollte, blieb unklar.

Rasch ließ er los und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes, ein wenig verlegenes Lächeln. Severus winkte mit fahrigem Kopfschütteln ab. Seine Augen hatten sich an das düstere Licht gewöhnt und nun sah er auch die anderen Jungen aus Slytherin, die sich verschreckt und und schüchtern in Ecken oder an ihre Eltern drängten. Für einen kurzen Moment beschlich ihn die Sorge, dass der kleine Jonathan Wilkes das Atmen komplett vergessen würde. Er sah aus, als stünde er kurz davor einfach umzukippen.

Mittlerweile löste sich die Spannung ein wenig und einige der älteren Magier traten auf den Mann in ihrer Mitte zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. Die meisten hielten gebührenden Abstand, andere sanken beinahe vor ihm auf die Knie und manche küssten sogar seine Hände.

Der Lord ließ es geschehen, nahm alles zur Kenntnis und widmete auch denen seine Aufmerksamkeit, die sich zurück hielten; ihn zwar willkommen hießen, doch die Szenerie eher verhalten beobachteten. Darunter auch der Hausherr und Lucius Vater, Abraxas Malfoy.

Er stand steif etwas abseits, seine Frau an seiner Seite, die Lucius vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarf. Mr Malfoy duldete diesen, für ihn ungebetenen Gast, wie es sich für einen Gastgeber gehörte. Seine Gesten zeugten von Stolz, Überlegenheit und einem unanfechtbaren Selbstbewusstsein und Severus begann zu fürchten, wie viele andere auch, dass die beiden Männer aneinander geraten würden.

Doch beide hielten sich merklich zurück. Die Begrüßung war knapp, sehr angespannt und eher formell. Gast und Gastgeber waren sich ihrer Positionen bewusst und respektierten sie, obwohl niemandem verborgen blieb, dass beide doch sehr bemüht wirkten.

Gerade in diesem Bemühen schien die Maske des Lords für einen kurzen Augenblick zu verrutschten, und Severus erhaschte einen ersten, reinen Blick auf den tief schlummernden, gerechten Jähzorn dieses Mannes, den er später, viel später zu fürchten lernen würde. Ein Lächeln ließ den Moment verschwinden, wischte ihn einfach weg, in das Vergessen der stillen Bewunderung.

"Ich freue mich, dass so viele mich in eurem Haus willkommen heißen." Er nickte Abraxas Malfoy zu.

Dieser erwiderte stumm die Geste. Seine Frau trat diensteifrig hervor. "Ihr habt das Mahl verpasst, doch ich bin sicher, unser Elfen …"

Der Lord winkte höflich ab. "Keine Umstände", sagte er.

Omerta Malfoy sah aus, als hätte er sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. Eine Reaktion, die Severus nicht verstand. Neben sich hörte er Lucius scharf Luft holen. Abraxas griff nach dem Arm seiner Frau und zog sie unmerklich zu sich zurück. Sie folgte, mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, jedoch mehr an verhaltene Schmerzen erinnerte.

Eine Hexe mit der Gestalt und Statur eines Brauereipferdes trat vor. "Mein Lord, ich denke, wir sollten uns ein wenig zurück ziehen. Es wird Zeit, die Kinder ins Bett zu schicken."

"Nicht doch. Ich freue mich immer, kluge, junge Köpfe kennen zu lernen. Und wie mir Lucius mitteilte, habe wir heute einen besonderen Gast."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus begriffen hatte, dass der Lord ihn damit meinte. Die Blicken aller anwesenden fanden ihn. Manche neugierig, manche verhalten, manche offen verärgert oder gar betreten, als wäre Severus' Anwesenheit ein offener Affront.

Der Brauerreigaul sprach wieder. "Mein Lord, ich bin mir nichts sicher, was die Anwesenheit dieses … Jungen hier zu bedeuten hat. Ich bin sich, der junge Lucius… "

"Weiß, was er tut."

"Aber mein Lord, wollt ihr nicht die Kinder … und dieses Halbblut … unsere Themen sind sicherlich nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt." Eines der Kinder, Edwin Jugson nämlich, stand mit glühenden Ohren neben der Frau und Severus wurde klar, dass es sich bei der wuchtigen Dame um seine Mutter handeln musste. Über diese Erkenntnis entgingen ihm beinahe die nächsten Worte des dunklen Magiers.

"Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft. An wen wollen wir unser Wissen vermitteln, wenn nicht an sie? Und wenn ein Halbblut in dieser Runde unerwünscht ist, nun, dann werde ich mich wohl ebenfalls empfehlen müssen."

Die Worte sickerten nur langsam durch, fanden aber schließlich ihre Adressaten. Während Severus ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte, stammelte Mrs Jugson etwas unverständliches und schien plötzlich verschwinden zu wollen, was bei ihrer Figur nicht nur völlig unmöglich war, sondern auch reichlich erbärmlich wirkte.

Tom Riddle, das Halbblut mit dem Muggelvater, hob den Kopf und wartete auf Wiederworte, die niemals kamen. Selbst Severus, der von dieser Identität erst jetzt erfuhr und die für ihn noch lange namenlos bleiben würde, spürte, dass er nun einem anderen Mann ins Antlitz sah. Und er spürte auch, dass es eine ganz eigene Art dieses Mannes war, seine Macht unter Beweis zu stellen. Es war das erste und für lange Zeit das letzte mal, dass Der Lord diesen Teil seiner selbst offen zeigte. Als Lord Voldemort begann er nun auf den kleinen Edwin Jugson zuzugehen und ihn leise etwas zu fragen. Lord Voldemort würde er nun für alle Anwesenden bleiben, unwiderruflich, unumstößlich, bedingungslos, bis zum Schluss.

Die Kinder wurden ins Bett geschickt, jedoch erst nachdem der dunkle Lord sich für jeden ein wenig Zeit nahm, wie er auch ihre Eltern begrüßt hatte.

Während Severus an der Reihe war und sprach, zögerlich zu Beginn, später gewann er deutlich an Selbstvertrauen, machte er eine, für sich völlig neue und geradezu überwältigende Erfahrung. Man hörte ihm zu. Man hörte ihm zu! Ohne auf seine Herkunft, seine Stellung, seine Kleidung oder sein Aussehen zu achten. Dieser Zauberer, der zudem noch viel älter und erfahrener war als er selbst, schwieg während er sprach. Er und alle, die in der Nähe standen, sie alle lauschten seinen Worten, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, ohne über ihn zu lachen, ohne das was er sagte sofort in Frage zu stellen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Severus sich selbst, seine ganze Person, ernst genommen. Fühlte sich angenommen genau so, wie er war.

Später, als er schon lange im Bett lag, rief er sich dieses Gefühl wieder und wieder in Erinnerung. Für Severus enthielt diese Szene eine Offenbarung. Wenn es ein Halbblut so weit schaffen konnte, wenn es jemandem wie ihm möglich war, einen Saal voller erfahrener Magier zum Schweigen zu bringen … was würde er dann später tun können?

* * *

_Wird Fortgesetzt …_

**A/N: **Da wir Malfoy Manor nun wieder verlassen werden und auch dieser Teil der Geschichte damit erzählt ist, möchte ich an dieser Stelle einmal die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich bei all denen bedanken, die trotz der langen Wartezeiten, Umschriften und Neuveröffentlichungen; vor allem jedoch der langen Pause zwischen den Kapiteln noch immer dabei sind und diese Geschichte verfolgen, ihr eine Chance geben und sie nicht vergessen.


End file.
